Sasuke Uchiha Must Die
by AishiteruSasuke-kun
Summary: "We'll make him fall in love with you, and then yank it out from under him. We'll make his kingdom fall and steal away his precious crown..."
1. Prologue

**Don't know if I'll finish or not!**

**This is my version of John Tucker Must Die except with Naruto Characters.**

**This is not exactly going to turn out like John Tucker Must Die if I decide to finish and post. It's just the basic plot of it.**

**Main Couple: SasuSaku, **

**Slight NaruSaku, SaiSaku, NaruHina**

**PLEASE ONLY USE KIND WORDS IF YOU COMMENT AND SUCH!**

**Thank you! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die. This story is only for fun**_

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

Prologue

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno a.k.a. the new girl. I'm invisible. Well, not invisible invisible, just social-wise invisible. Anyways I love my life but I just wish sometimes I could stay at one school and make some friends that I could tell my deepest dark secrets to and talk about all the latest gossip about some stuck up snob.

But obviously that's never going to happen to me because of my dearest old mom. Why you ask? Well, let me explain.

My mom has "dating" issues. It's not like she has a problem nailing them. Because of course, she can with her yoga body and her "easy" aura! That's not the problem! It's the keeping them part that she has trouble with.

She always somehow ends up with a scum bag. It's like she's a magnet to those kinds of guys and sooner or later the guy (scum bag) she thought was the one jumps up and leaves her without saying anything. Not even "I'm breaking up with you" or "Goodbye."

After that my mom goes and has a little therapy session or two crying and eating some chocolatey goodness such as icing or a chocolate bar to compensate with the heartache and then we pack up our things and leave to the next town to start the routine all over again.

So you see I never am in a school long enough to make friends. And even if I somehow was able to stay in town I would probably faint or stutter too much when someone would talk to me to even make a friend. Well. at least normal friend.

I'm too shy from the fact that I've never had a normal conversation! I probably don't even know how to react to someone talking besides my mom. It's rather embarrassing.

Anyways right now I'm at Konoha Gakuen and since I've been here I've gone from being completely unknown to kinda invisible.

I mean this one person saw me in the bathroom and asked, "Are you an elf?"

...Okay so maybe that's not what I exactly hoped for but, at least it's a start!

Anyways enough talking about me.

This story isn't even about me. It's about _him_

The one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

**Should I finish this? -_-**

**I don't know if I really should or not _**


	2. The First Meeting

**I**'**ve decided I'm going to finish the story. **

**It'll take some time since I have school and all but, I will finish it.**

**Thanks to all those who commented! :) It meant a lot! **

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and John Tucker Must Die do not belong to me! If I did own Naruto it wouldn't even be called Naruto. It would be called SASUKE!**_

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular guy at Konoha Gakuen. He is "the man". All the rumors here revolve around him. Heck, the whole school revolves around him! It's as if he's a god or something. All of the girls here go crazy for him and all the guys worship him, and from the few things I know and have seen with my own eyes, I can tell you that it's no shock why. He's good looking, wealthy, and well just downright amazing!

His looks can get him any girl he wants. It doesn't matter if he wants a model or a geek. He can get them with no questions asked. He even lost his virginity to the homecoming queen and the assistant English teacher.

**At the same time!**

He's also captain of the football team, the basketball team, the baseball team, the swim team, the track team, and I think that's it.

Oh and his family's loaded. They're like millionaires! He gets all the new things before they even come out. Supposedly he had the iPhone like 6 months before it even officially came out!

As you can see Sasuke is not your ordinary highschool guy.

In fact I remember the first time I met Sasuke and I can tell you how far he is from being ordinary.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shit! Where is my classroom?" _I thought to myself looking for my class," _It's the beginning of my new year at this place and I can't even find my damn classroom! Why is this place so fucking huge?"_

I continued to look for the class until I realized I dropped the map of the school that I had gotten at the office from the ditzy red haired secretary.

I began to retrace my steps and soon found the fallen map hidden underneath a staircase by the school's library.

I bent down to pick up the map, looking intently at it as if to find some hidden information on how to find my classroom and as I was intently staring I forgot that I was underneath the staircase and ended up hitting my head on the steps above me.

"Ow! That hurt… " I muttered to myself.

Then I heard a low smooth voice echo from above me. "What are you doing?" the voice asked. It didn't even sound like they were interested and it definitely didn't sound like they were asking a question either.

"Umm, j-just p-picking u-up s-some papers?" I said trying not to stutter but, ended making it sound like a question.

I looked up to the direction where the voice was coming from and soon afterwards a gasp escaped my lips.

I began to unconciously gawk at the owner of this voice. The person who posessed this voice was standing on the tall staircase and he had god-like features that seemed to be too unreal. Too _beautiful._ His body was like that of a Greek statue. He was 6 feet tall and if he was standing next to me he would tower. His black spiky hair set out in an array of directions. It was a hair style that only someone like him could pull off and yet it fit him so perfectly. His skin was pale and smooth with no scars or blemishes visible and his eyes…his onyx-colored eyes. They were smoldering and mysterious and appeared to hold many dark secrets but yet still kept an empty look.

I was still gawking until he decided to interrupt my fantasies. "Are you going to just stand there in my way all day or actually walk sometime soon?" he interrupted. There was a rude and cold way to his voice but still seemed to sound alluring.

"Umm s-sorry…" I stammered.

I stumbled out of his way and he began to walk by me without taking a glance in my direction. After a few steps though, he did say "Hn."

As I was entranced with his every movement I slowly realized that I still needed to find my class. I looked from side to side to find someone to help me. I only had one choice.

I had to ask the sex god.

After a minute, I mustered up all my courage and began to chase after the disappearing figure of the sex god before he got away.

I eventually caught up to him and as I made it he turned around and looked at me with a glare and asked "What do you want?"

"Umm, I-I n-nee…" I replied as I began to feel all the courage flood out of me. "C-could you tell m-me how to g-get to where this p-place is?"

He took the map from my quivering hand and looked it over silently.

Finally he muttered, "Go up 2 floors and walk down to the end of the hall and then make a right. You can figure out the rest."

He then turned away from me, annoyed, and walked down the long empty hall.

I stared at him with shock. Shock that came from him actually helping me. Most people would've said no without even taking a glance.

Anyways I continued to stare at his retreating back until there was nothing left. Except a blur.

And then slowly I began to recover and began to walk away towards my class.

Until I realized ...

"_I never got to thank him."_

_End of Flashback~_

Later after that I found out that he was Sasuke Uchiha who all the girls giggled about. I ended up giving up hope on the thought of ever getting to be his girlfriend or even his friend. Because I knew for sure that he would never want to be seen with a girl like me, especially with this gigantic forehead and ridiculous pink hair. I mean seriously who has pink hair?

…Me that's who…

…I wonder how this year is even going to turn out with me trying not to be invisible…

Will this year actually turn out right?

**Sorry for the typos and mispellings! I'll go back later to correct them!**

**This chapter was pretty short, but next time I'll make it longer than this.**

**I won't update for a little bit or so.**

**Thank you :)**


	3. The Blonde Haired Guy?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and commented! :)**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die!**

**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes! After I'm done with the story I'll go back to correct!**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

Chapter 2

It was the end of the day and the annoying pencil taps coming from my classmates were driving me insane. I swear I was going to have a mental breakdown just waiting for the bell! I wanted to go home and watch Grey's Anatomy. But before doing so I needed to run some errands and I definitely did not want some stupid errands to interfere with my night.

I started to get a headache. The noises were really starting to irritate me.

"So are you going?" a girl named Ami asked who's chatter was starting to be annoying.

"I don't think _he_ would like that…" a red haired girl replied.

"_Who's he?" _I wondered. Suddenly becoming interested.

"I mean he and I are supposed to be keeping it on the D.L. and if I go he won't be able to keep his hands off of me… Our cover would be blown."

"_I think I've heard this conversation before. It's exactly the same as another conversation I heard except…"_

"Karin! You can't leave me alone! I need you to help me get a cute guy! Please I need your expertise!" Ami yelled, "Especially since you have Sas-!"

"…_with different girls."_

"Okay, okay! I'll help you out! Just shut up! If word gets out about me and Sasuke I swear I'll make sure you'll never get a boy in this school ever again!" the girl apparently by the name of Karin interrupted. Karin was what you would say "the school's cute idol." Everybody adored her and I guess even Sasuke Uchiha does too.

"YES!" Ami screamed as she jumped up and down in victory. While Karin just shook her head and muttered something on the lines of "what an idiot…"

I rolled my eyes, tuning them out. I knew they wouldn't see it but, I had to do anyways. Because their conversation was just so…

_God damn annoying._

_**Ding ding ding~**_

The bell finally rang and I rushed to put my things away.

I gathered my things and slowly walked to the door. Of course I didn't realize a figure coming towards me. I was too engrossed in the thought of lying on my couch watching TV.

I realized I was going to be rammed into and I braced myself for the impact. I closed my eyes and waited.

But nothing happened.

I found myself wondering why I hadn't felt anything. So I began to open my eyes.

In front of me was a guy looking curiously at me.

He was about the same age as Sasuke and was wearing an outfit that reminded me of an orange. It was made up of an orange shirt, some jeans, and a kind of rock necklace. It was laid back and casual look. His hair wasn't styled either and looked as if he just got out of bed. His skin was nicely tanned and matched nicely with his bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall but, not exactly 6 ft either. But all and all he was good looking. Of course if he was compared to Sasuke he wouldn't stand a chance. Not even a little.

"_Why exactly is a guy like this staring at me?" _

I realized the reason.

"Are you okay?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Y-yeah just fine. Why?" I replied nervously.

"Well, it looked like you were about to hurl or something."

I giggled nervously, wishing to get away.

"Well, I have to go…" I said trying to be polite while slowly walking backwards.

I was stopped in my tracks. "Wait! What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Sakura."

"Sakura what?"

"Haruno, look I really have to go and I don-"I was interrupted.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Sakura Haruno! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" he joyfully announced and said with a smile, his smile was so bright that I bet it could light a whole room. "Do you mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"

"S-sure?" I replied unsure of what was going on.

"So Sakura-chan… Are you new here?"

I steadily began to register what he was saying and answered.

"I-I guess if you consider being here since the middle of September being new."

"Oh! Well, I just got my schedule switched today so that's probably the reason why this is the first time I've seen you here. Do you know I hate having to get my schedule switched? It happens all the time! Then all of my friends are in different classes than me. It sucks and it's all because some of the teachers don't want me in there classes. They say I'm too _rambunctious," _He cutely pouted.

I giggled. He was acting like a little kid. I never seen someone act so childish before… Well, besides a child.

"Well, do you do anything _rambunctious?_" I asked curiously with my confidence to talk rising. I was beginning to feel comfortable around Naruto.

"Well, what exactly do you mean by _rambunctious?" _he asked trying to seem like he knew what it meant.

I stared at him. He was a highschooler and he doesn't even know a word like this. What grade is he in again and did he hit his on something when he was a kid?

"It means like rowdy, hyper, loud, can't sit down etc…" I answered slowly.

"Oh, I knew that! And I'm not any of those things! I'm a quiet person and I always sit in my seat!" Naruto said getting louder towards the end.

I thought there was no way he was like what he said. I thought it wasn't physically possible for him. There was just no way he could be quiet. Not in a million years. Not if this is what he means by being quiet.

"Okay then," I said as I was slowly starting to walk back on my trail, "I've got to go. I have to run some errands before I go home. See ya."

"What kind of errands?" Naruto asked curiously with his head cocked to the side. He reminded me of a puppy.

"Umm, like picking up groceries and picking up a birthday present for my mom and I really have to go now or it will be dark before I even get home." I answered quickly. I was beginning to get impatient.

"What? Do you have to walk or something?"

I froze. He had hit it right on the spot.

"Yeah, I kinda just turned 15 three months ago…" I replied nervously while looking down. Wondering if he cared about the fact that I was like a nerd for being a grade ahead of my year. I was supposed to be a Freshman, not a Sophmore.

"Wait a minute! So you're a year ahead?"

I nodded.

"Sakura-chan you're sooo cool! You're like a superhero or something! I can't believe I'm talking to someone so smart!" He gaped, "I never thought I would ever talk to a genius!"

I blushed embarrassingly. I can't believe he actually thinks I'm cool. It's not even like I'm a genius. It's just that I was homeschooled for the first 2 years of my life.

"So do you want me to take you? I can if you want, I mean it'll be a lot faster since I can drive and I can also help carry things if I come with you," he asked.

He wanted to come with me? Why? He just met me!

"No, it's okay! I need the exercise. I don't wanna impose anything on you." I replied.

"No really! I don't have anything to do and besides this way I'll get to know you! I mean you're like in all my classes now and, I need a friend in this new schedule of mine."

I gaped at him. He wanted to be friends with me? Why? I'm "invisible girl", I'm not supposed to be seen or talked to right?

"Please?" he pleaded with his big blue eyes.

I'm not going to pass up an opportunity on getting a friend. I needed one, at least one, and here this guy was wanting to be my friend. So why not say yes? Why not?

"Okay, if you really want to…" I replied.

"YES! Follow me! To the invisible boat mobile!" he yelled as he pointed towards a direction.

Sweat dropped from my forehead. Did he just say invisible boat mobile? Isn't that from Spongebob Squarepants? He is such a goofball! I started to giggle. He was just so idiotic and _cute. _It's really hard not to like him for some reason.

We walked to the school parking lot and Naruto began to look for his car. He finally found it behind a truck near the back fence.

His car was a jeep. A black 2010 Wrangler to be exact and it was huge! At least it was compared to what I normally ride in.

"Nice car." I commented trying not to show my shock.

"Thanks! I got it as a birthday present a couple of months ago!" He replied excitedly.

If I ever get a car it would never be a brand new. It would probably be a worn down car with a lot of mileage and I would be lucky even getting that!

Snapping out of my trance I got into the jeep with Naruto. I looked at the clock in the car which read 3:02. I would have plenty of time to do my errands now with having time to spare.

"So where you wanna go first?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…The grocery store."

He nodded. After that it was silence. Okay, not exactly silent. Naruto turned on the radio and blasted the volume. It was playing "The River" by Good Charlotte and obviously Naruto knew the song by heart because he started singing without missing a beat and he was loud! His voice was good and all but, loud. Very loud.

I listened to him sing the whole way to the store but, as we were pulling into the parking lot he started to ask me questions.

"So why did you decide to come to Konoha Gakuen?" And it all started from there.

He started asking things about my home, my hobbies, and even about some of my past. After one question was answered another one would pop up immediately. Some of them were really random. I mean really random. Just like this one that he asked me while I was getting some Pocky.

"Do you like ramen?"

I paused. Where did this question come from?

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, no reason really, I just REALLY love ramen! I could live off ramen! It's the best thing that's ever happened to this world!" He exclaimed. I couldn't believe his childish antics. He was just so different.

I giggled. "Really now? I would think chocolate was the best thing that ever happened!"

"WHAT! HELL NO! Ramen is the best!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Nope!"

"YES!"

And the conversation continued like that all the way to the car because we were too stubborn to let someone win. But as we got to the car I got tired and decided to be the bigger person and let Naruto win sadly.

"So where are we going to go next Sakura-chan?" he asked with a big foxy grin.

I blushed. "To the mall and then that's it."

"Then to the mall we shall go!" he yelled and raced his car to the mall.

"So why exactly are we in this store?" Naruto asked.

We were at the mall and we were looking around the store. Well, I was. Naruto was jumping up and down and pacing around. He wasn't the type to go looking around for hours. He was the kind of guy that needs something to keep him preoccupied. It was rather funny really. I was beginning to realize a lot of things about Naruto in just this short amount of time we've spent. I could already tell when he was lying or when he wasn't. It's like I've known him for years, not hours, and it felt like… he was _my best friend_.

"Well, Naruto, what do you think?" I asked him with an obvious tone of sarcasm.

"Fine, we're buying you're mom a birthday present." He replied with a pout.

"I'll be done in a few minutes I promise!"

There was a silent pause. Then a sly grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Okay then, if you're not done in the next 5 minutes though you'll have to do whatever I want without asking even if it means being stuck with me for the rest of the night."

I thought about it. Finally I agreed. "Fine, but I'm pretty sure I can make it within time."

"Well then, your 5 minutes begins NOW!"

I quickly tried to find my mom a present. It was really hard. I couldn't find anything in this store. It was filled with all kinds of things but yet I couldn't find a single present that my mom would like. Finally I found a gift that she would like but my time was up.

"TIME'S UP! I WIN!" Naruto cheered. I collapsed. I thought I was going to win and now I might not be able to watch Grey's Anatomy. I sighed.

"Now you're my captive Sakura-chan and you have to do whatever I want."

I gulped.

_What does he mean by that?_


	4. Oh Ramen! How I Love Thee!

**Sorry, it took longer to update, but I have school and such!**

**Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed! It really means alot to me! :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto! As I've said before it wouldn't even be called Naruto! It would be Sasuke and I would definitely force Sasuke to be with Sakura ...or Naruto hehehehe :) **

**Sasuke: ****I'm not gay for Naruto!**

**Me: ****Of course you aren't _**

**Sasuke: ****I'm not! Especially not for dobe!**

**Me: ****Well, too bad, there's alot of SasuNaru Moments in the manga _Sasu-kun!_**

**Sasuke: ****Don't call me that *twitches***

**Me: ****I will if I want! This is my story! My page! I'll call you whatever I want!**

**Sasuke: ****Tch, **

**Me: ****Buwhahahahahah! I left the Uchiha speechless! I won! :)**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

Chapter 3

"Bwhahahahaha, Sakura-chan you suck at this!"

We were at a weird arcade in the mall. It was an old one and it was deserted. Naruto dragged me here to play this game after I lost the bet. He said that this was going to be "fun" and truthfully ,the game was fun, but it was the weirdest game I ever played. It was called "Catch the Monkey"

Do you know what the game is about?

Trying to hit a monkey with bowls of ramen… Yes, ramen. I swear this guy was ramen crazy! To think that he would be so obsessed to even play games about ramen! He's nuts!...but then again he was giving me the time of my life right now and heck, this game was fun!

"Shut up Naruto! I'm going to beat your score! Just you watch, I'll kick your ass! Shannaro!" I shouted. I was getting way too into this.

"Yeah, yeah," He grinned. "So after you finish this game I have somewhere else I want to take you."

I paused.

"Where are you gonna take me now?" I questioned.

He gave me a crooked grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I stared at him. I wanted to know so badly what he was planning and I wanted to know now! I'm not good with not knowing things.

I finished the game and went out of the mall with Naruto. We started to drive to the location where Naruto talked about. It was a long drive but, something told me that it was all worth it. Being here with Naruto and getting to talk to him. It was enough. It was better than being at home watching Grey's Anatomy. It was fun.

We arrived at the said place.

It was an old, run down store. The windows dirty, the bricks loose on the wall, and lights flickering on and off. It was giving off a seriously creepy vibe.

"Sakura-chan, you're not scared are you?" Naruto asked with an evil grin.

I gulped. "No! Why on earth would you think that for?"

"Because your hands are shaking."

I looked down. He was right. They were shaking and the funny thing was I didn't even realize it. I looked back up at Naruto, but quickly looked back down blushing. He was staring at me. It wasn't like the kind of stare where it reads "Oh baby, oh baby, I want you," it was the kind of stare that read "You're different and I want to figure you out" or something like that. It was embarrassing and it made me nervous.

Finally Naruto stopped staring and began to move towards the shack. I stayed still. There was no way I was gonna move. No way! Unless someone physically moved me, I was not going to move.

"Are you coming Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he realized I wasn't following.

I didn't reply. I just looked at him.

He sighed and shook his head. He walked back to me and grabbed my hand and tugged me along. I could feel my cheeks getting warm from the contact.

We made it inside and surprisingly he lead me down some stairs, to the basement. I was about to pull away but I realized there were voices and music coming from down there.

We walked down the stairs and inside of the basement was something completely different from what I imagined. It was nice and neat, filled with books, music, and the aroma of coffee. It was like a Barnes and Noble, except there weren't very many people. It was amazing. I never thought something like this could be in a basement of an old shack.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked, peering at me curiously.

"It's…wow! Why is a place like this doing in a basement of an old shack?"

He grinned, "The family that runs this place doesn't want to deal with many people. They like to be isolated from the world and want things to be quiet. They just wanted it to be like a little vacation of peace for the few people who do know this place exists. Almost everybody knows each other in here too because they're the only ones that come to this place. Me and my friends come here all the time to get some quiet time!"

"If you're here all the time, what exactly do you do here?"

There was an awkward moment of silence then Naruto answered.

"I sleep..."

I froze. What did he just say?

"Sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sleep. If I go home I'll be forced to do chores, so I sleep here during the day since I can't sleep at home."

I giggled.

"Naruto, you're scared of your parents?"

He froze, "Well, not exactly, but I wouldn't say that I'm not threatened either…"

I grinned. "Awww, poor Naruto-_chan_, you poor baby," I teased.

He blushed. "Shut up Sakura-chan! It's not funny!" He pouted with his cheeks still tinted from embarrassment.

"So am I going to get to explore this place or not?"

He nodded. Then I began to explore the place with Naruto.

_4 hours later…_

I was laying on one of the couches in the shack listening to music while watching Naruto argue with some old man named Jiraiya. Jiraiya was supposedly checking me out earlier or something and Naruto got angry and started a verbal war with the old man. After that they would start arguments randomly and continue to argue until someone won, but soon after one would end another would start. I found it very amusing.

"Frogs are better than foxes my dear _Naru-chan._ I'm sorry to burst your hopes and dreams there," Jiraiya said in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever, you old perv'! Nobody wants your god damn opinion!" Naruto yelled angrily. People were beginning to stare at the two loud idiots.

It was never going to end.

Finally it ended and there was peace. I sighed. I thought it was over, but obviously I was wrong

"A girl's chest is more important than a girl's personality. Don't you think?" Jiraiya muttered to himself while reading a romance novel. Unfortunately for him, Naruto heard it. I think I even saw him twitch when he heard Jiraiya.

"No, it isn't you old man. You're the most fucking perverted person I ever met…" Naruto said becoming rather ticked off. I could feel the dark aura radiating off of him. Just being near him gave me shivers.

"Will you two knock it off? Do you two always have to be fighting?" I asked.

In unison they replied, "Yes, because he always starts it!" and point fingers at each other.

I sighed. It really was never gonna end…

"What time is it?" I asked Naruto.

"Ummm, let me see… 10:45!"

_Oh crap_.

"Naruto, I think I need to go home. Now."

"Okay, let me just go get my stuff and then I'll take you home," Naruto replied, "I'll be right back!" Then he walked away and left me with Jiraiya.

"Sooo, you Naruto's girl?" Jiraiya asked, peering curiously at me.

"No, I'm just his friend," I said while looking away from his stare.

He looked at me, grinned, and said "I see…" Why was he grinning for? Was there something amusing about my answer?

"Ready to go Sakura-chan?" Naruto said from behind me. Since when did he get there?

Yawning, I replied, "Yeah, let's go," and walked up the stairs to go home.

As we were almost out the door, I heard Jiraiya yell, "No hanky panky in the car!"

Naruto and I froze. I could literally feel my face turning red from that comment. Why would he say that for? Why! I think Naruto felt weird about it too because he wouldn't look me in the face for 5 minutes after that comment. Thank goodness. I'm glad I wasn't the only one embarrassed from it.

Finally I made it home at 11:30. It was really late compared to what time I normally get home at.

I looked at Naruto and said my thanks for taking me out and got out of his car. I was walking to the door when Naruto called out my name.

"Sakura-chan?"

I looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Umm, I was just wondering… are we friends now?" he asked shyly.

I smiled gently. "Yes, of course Naruto. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure or not…and does that mean we can hang out at school and stuff too?"

I giggled. "Yes, Naruto!"

He gave a big wide smile. "Great! So I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah," I replied, "See you Monday." Then I walked into my house and Naruto drove home.

* * *

It was Monday, the beginning of the new week at Konoha Gakuen. I was walking into the school and I was dead tired. I'd been talking on the phone to Naruto for the whole entire night. He had somehow gotten my number and decided that he wanted to call me for a little check-up. The phone call lasted a long time. The conversations roamed about through many different topics, from music to stand up comics to even what we had for dinner that night. It never stopped. It was the most talking I ever done in my life, let alone 6 hours.

I got to my locker and gathered my things for first period. It was English and today was pretty much a free day since all we had to do was watch Romeo and Juliet. It was easy.

I picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. Then I heard a voice call upon me from behind. "Good morning Sakura-chan!"I turned around.

It was Naruto. He was wearing a white polo and some ripped jeans and his usual rock necklace.

"Good morning Naruto!" I replied with a bright smile. Whenever I'd talk to him I would always get a smile on my face.

"So did you see that re-run last night?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Did you see that one lady fall face first off the diving board?" We were talking about America's Funniest Home Videos. It was one of the conversations we were talking about last night. We both found that show to be pretty hilarious. We especially loved the parts where the guys would get hit in their balls.

We started talking and walked to our class. It felt like normal. As if it was a normal everyday thing but, we knew it wasn't and so did everyone else.

Everybody was whispering and staring at us. It was creepy. It was like the whole world was watching us or something. But Naruto didn't seem to mind, it was like he was used to it. I wonder why?

"Hey, Naruto. Why is everyone staring at us for?" I whispered to him.

"Beats me, people are always staring at me. I don't know why." He replied nonchalantly.

He doesn't know either? This is the beginning of a mystery…

Finally we made it to class. We sat in our seats, waited for the bell to ring and then class started.

_At Lunch_

"Hey Sakura-chan, over here!" Naruto called for me across the cafeteria. I got out of line and on my tray were some french fries and a cheeseburger. It wasn't exactly McDonalds, but it would have to do.

"Naruto, ummm why did you bring that for?" I asked.

"For lunch of course!" I sweat dropped. It was ramen in a container. Not even warm, but cold. His obsession with ramen was seriously beginning to worry me, but I didn't say anything.

"So are you ready for that Biology test?"

"No! Kakashi-sensei is getting way too ahead of himself! He doesn't even know what he's teaching us at all! All he knows is what's in his little "special" book that he reads. He is such a fu-" interrupted, a voice asked,"What exactly are you talking about?" Naruto looked behind him.

It was Kakashi-sensei and of course he had his book. Naruto gulped. "Heheheh, Nothing! Nothing at all! Just talking about how great you are!" he replied.

Kakashi-sensei smirked. "Nice save." Then he looked at us with a twinkle in his eyes. "Anyways have a wonderful lunch period!"

As he walked away, Naruto and I just stared at his retreating back, "What was that about?" Naruto whispered. I laughed. It seemed it just now hit him that people were treating us that way.

We ate and talked for the rest of the period and went to the rest of our classes.

At the end of the day Naruto and I were walking to our lockers and someone came up to us and asked Naruto a question. "Is that your girlfriend?" the person asked.

I froze. That's what the stares were all about? I start to hang out with Naruto and I get mistaken for his girlfriend!

"No, me and Sakura-chan are just friends! Dattebayo!" He explained with a confused look on his face, "Why?"

"Everyone is saying it. Even your friends are."

"What! They must've seen me and her walking around and jumped to conclusions! They are always fucking jumping to conclusions!" He said letting his temper get ahead of him and scaring the poor kid away.

As he calmed down, he turned towards me and said, "Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow! I gotta go practice! Sayoonara!"

Then he ran away before I could even say goodbye.

"What was that all about?" I muttered, walking away, "And what practice? What team is he on here?"

I slowed my walking as my head began to spin from the questions forming in my mind. "_Who are Naruto's friends anyway?" _I thought, "_Are they like him?"_ I paused, suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head.

"_I really should stop being so nosy…"_ I thought and walked home.

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV~_

"God, damn it! Where the hell are they?" I yelled.

I was starting to get seriously sick of trying to find the place to practice. It changes so much that I can't even keep up!

Suddenly, a basketball came spiraling toward me. I tried to move in time but failed miserably and ended up getting a basketball to the face.

"Yo, dobe. You're late."

I turned around to look at the person responsible for my basketball print face.

It was Sasuke in all his "glory". That bastard…

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

He smirked, turned around and began walking away from me.

"OI TEME! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled getting seriously ticked.

He still didn't respond.

Pissed, I took the basketball and threw it at Sasuke's head. I thought it was actually going to make it, but of course, teme catches the ball just in time, without even having to look or use both hands. The girls in the hall were swooning over his magnificent performance.

He turned around and looked at me with that smirk still plastered on his face. "You know something dobe? You throw like a girl." I twitched. "Sai is right when he says you have no balls," He stated. Acting like he was far superior to me!... Well, maybe he was, but that doesn't give him the right to say that to me! No way in hell!

I was going to pummel him. I don't care if he's my best friend or not. He deserved to get punched in the face right now.

"TEME!" I yelled, about to pounce, but arms held me back. The arms belonged to no other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Oi Naruto, Could you not do this at school? Remember you're on probation from the last time you tried to fight Sasuke at school. You could get kicked off the basketball team if you don't quit," Shikamaru contemplated.

I understood what he meant. Last time I tried beating up Sasuke I missed him multiple times and ended up breaking the school's trophy case. I had to pay like $50 and ended up getting after-school detention for a month.

"Fine, but I'm still kicking his ass after we get outta here." I muttered.

I started walking behind Sasuke to practice.

"Tch, how troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, following right after them.

* * *

_Preview:_

So he's not dating her…

I began to gather my things, losing interest in their conversation.

"I do like her though, she's cute," I heard Naruto whisper.

I froze. So he does like the girl…

I smirked.

_Interesting…_

**

* * *

****Me: ****Sorry the story is starting off kind of slow but I promise to make it more exciting in the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: ****You do know the reason why this story is boring so far right?**

**Me: *****sigh* Why?**

**Sasuke:**** Because it doesn't have enough of me in it of course *smirks***

**Me:**** *twitch* Well, aren't you modest?**

**Sasuke: *****smirks***

**Me: ****Stop smirking.**

**Sasuke: *****smirks even wider***

**Me: ****If you dont stop smirking I'll threaten Masashi Kishimoto to make your next outfit a pink frilly dress with lots of ruffles!**

**Sasuke: ****...**

**Me: *****smirks* Thats a good boy.**

**Sasuke: ****Hn.**


	5. Different

**_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto! _**

**Sasuke: So did you put more of me in it this time?**

**Me: Yes, I did.**

**Sasuke: You know the chapter is better when I'm in it.**

**Me: So? I still don't have to put you in there!**

**Sasuke: *smirks* But you did though...**

**Me: ...**

**Sasuke: I won.**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

Chapter 4

_Sasuke's POV_

I was showing off some of my moves as I was facing Neji one on one. All of my fan girls in the bleachers would swoon and blush with every movement. It was a little amusing seeing their expressions, but it's always the same expressions, nothing different. It was predictable.

Neji tried to knock the ball out of my hands as I was spacing out. I managed to swerve out of his way and shoot just in time though.

_Swoosh_

I smirked. I always had fun beating others. It didn't matter what it was I was winning at. I just liked to win. Nothing to it.

"Wanna play again?" I asked with my smirk still very visible on my face.

"No, it's getting late. I have to go and pick up Tenten in an hour," He replied.

I shook my head.

Only if he knew what his precious Tenten was doing when he wasn't around… I bet they haven't even done anything since they started dating. She's more infatuated with me than she is with him. It's sad…not for me of course, but for him.

A small smirk creeped on my face.

"What are you smirking for Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Nothing, Hyuuga, just thinking about things."

Neji raised an eyebrow. I could feel his curiosity radiating from him, but I didn't care because I knew he would never know what I was thinking. He trusts Tenten too much to even think about her cheating on him. It was pitiful. I know that I shouldn't be messing around with his girl since he was my friend, but I couldn't help it. It gives me a thrill. It's the only thing that amuses me with these girls. Other than that I have no interest whatsoever. I like what I "can't have."

I walked to the locker room to change my sweats. They were sticking to my body from the fluid that was dripping off my skin. I changed into my black t-shirt and jeans. And as I was getting to putting on my converse I heard something rather unusual in the equipment room next door.

"So Naruto… who's this girl people have been saying you go out with?" I heard Kiba ask.

I gave a smirk. Since when did usuratonkachi go out with anybody?

"Her name's Sakura, but we're not dating. We've only been hanging out a lot since we have all the same classes." Naruto replied.

So he's not dating…

I began to gather my things, losing interest in the conversation immediately.

"I do like her though, she's cute," I heard Naruto whisper.

I paused.

So he does like the girl…

I smirked.

_Interesting…_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

"I'm going to be late!" I yelled, running towards the school. I woke up late and I definitely did not want to be late.I rushed through the front entrance and passed all the delinquents who were skipping. I ran to my locker and quickly put in the combination. I gathered my stuff and turned around running to my 1st period class.

As I turned around though, I didn't look to see if there was anyone there and ended up running into someone and falling down with all my papers and books scattered across the floor. I quickly tried to gather my things back up and as I tried to pick up my last book a hand had already picked it up.

I looked up. It was Sasuke Uchiha and he had my book. I completely forgot being late immediately. I watched him look through my book. He looked through it with an expression that I couldn't be read, I wondered what he was thinking.

After he looked through it he handed it back to me. I slowly took it from his hand. Our fingers brushed ever so lightly with each others. I got up and started to walk towards my class trying not to freak out from the sudden contact, and not bothering to run since I was going to be late anyways.

I focused my eyes on the path ahead of me, but I could feel them escape my control as they looked behind me at Sasuke.

"How do you like the book?"

I paused.

I turned around and looked at Sasuke. "What?" I unconsciously asked.

Sasuke stared at me and replied, "Romeo and Juliet, aren't you reading it?"

I stared. Afterwards I finally answered. "O-oh yeah, I like it so far… I'm only like on the first few chapters, so I can't really tell how I'll like the rest…" I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's better than the stuff you have to read later on in the year, so enjoy it while it lasts."

I looked at him curiously. "So I'm guessing you already had Kakashi-sensei for English before?"

He replied, "Yeah. I had to read Romeo and Juliet last year, and it is the only thing that is interesting in that class of his. After you're done reading that you're stuck with having to write biographies."

Surprisingly I began to feel at ease with talking. He was in a better mood than the first time we met and was actually willingly talking to me. I was glad. I thought he hated me or something.

"So what did you think of it?" I shyly asked.

He paused and looked down to the ground. I think he was thinking about it. "I liked it. It's different than other books," He finally replied.

I stared at him. That's not the answer I was expecting from him. I thought he would be one of those people that don't read or don't care about books. I especially never thought he would like this book.

"So you like different?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me and replied.

"Hn."

We stood there staring at each other. The moment seemed to last for eternity… That was until he spoke again.

"I have a question."

I peered at him curiously. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Is that seriously your natural hair color?"

My face turned completely red.

"Y-yeah…u-unfortunately… my hair is just like this…" I responded.

His eyebrow rose. "You don't like your hair?"

I looked away. "I think it's ugly…" I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the office, I repeat, Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the office. Thank you," _a voice interrupted from the intercom.

"Well, It's not ugly. It fits you," my face turned a brighter red, "And anyways, I gotta go. See ya." And then he started to walk away.

"Bye," I said softly.

I didn't move for the next 5 minutes after he left. I couldn't believe what had happened and I wondered if that was Sasuke or not. I began to space out and looked at the floor.

Finally I shook my head.

"I had to have been daydreaming…" I muttered and then walked to class.

* * *

"Sakura-chan~! I'm soooo borrreeeddd!" Naruto whispered.

We were in the library and I was trying to study. Unfortunately I couldn't concentrate because Naruto over here was complaining the whole entire time.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Entertain me!" he whined.

I was never going to get anything done with this guy.

"Fine, let's go outside," I said.

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

"Shhhhh!" the school librarian whispered.

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "Sorry!" he whispered.

I giggled quietly and gathered my things.

We walked outside and Naruto ran towards a group of kids that were hanging near the fence.

I didn't follow. I needed to find a place where I could study in peace.

I looked around and found a big oak tree near the back of the school. It was awfully quiet and I found a spot to sit on the roots of the tree.

I was alone.

Or so I thought…

"You know I don't like others being at my special place," a voice from up above me announced.

I looked up. On a tree branch was a guy. He was around my age and had short black hair and chalk white skin. He had dark eyes and was holding a notebook. He looked similar to Sasuke in some ways.

"Your special place?" I asked.

"Yes, mine. This is where I go if I want to get away from the world," he explained.

"Well, do you mind if I'm here for a little bit? This is the only place around here that's peaceful. I promise I won't be a bother," I asked sweetly.

He looked at me with a bored look and answered, "Fine, as long as you're not loud…"

I smiled brightly. "Arigatou!"

I began to study diligently and after an hour I began to wonder who the boy was.

"Ummm, excuse me…" I interrupted. He peeked down at me from behind his notebook, "What is your name?.." I asked.

"Sai. Yours?"

"Sakura."

"Ah," he said, "Your name fits you."

I blushed. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

He gave a small smile. "Whatever you want it to be."

I blushed even more. "So what are you doing with that notebook of yours up there?" I asked.

"Drawing, doodling, etc," he replied.

"Can I see?"

He smirked. "Only if you can climb up here because I'm too comfortable to move."

I pouted. "Can't you just pass it down here?"

"I don't let anyone touch my notebook. It's kinda like an OCD for me," He replied.

I sighed and began to climb up the tree. Thank goodness I had taken rock climbing lessons before.

I made it to him and sat down beside him and watched as he drew an abstract picture.

"Wow, it's really good! Do you have a name for your picture?" I asked.

He turned to me. "No, I never feel the need to name any of my pictures…"

I smiled. "You should! Every piece of art needs a name!" I exclaimed.

His eyebrow rose. "So what should I name it then?"

I thought hard and finally… "You should name it 'Swirly Skies'!"

He stared at me for a long time trying to figure out if I was serious and then bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clearly not getting the reason why it was so funny.

"That's the most… ridiculous title name…. I have ever heard." He said in between laughs.

I pouted. "I think it's good though."

He bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Fine, fine, 'Swirly Skies' it is, even though it's ridiculously stupid," Sai teased.

I smiled and was about to talk some more, but a voice interrupted me before I could speak.

"Sakura-chan, why are you all the way over here for?"

I looked down. It was Naruto and he had a weird expression written on his face. Jealously maybe? No, it couldn't be…

"I was looking for a place to study and came across here," I said.

"It doesn't look like you're studying though."

"Well, I was, but I decided to take a break, and talk to my friend Sai over here." I explained.

"Fine, let's go now. We're gonna be late for History…" he gritted out.

Sai gave a sadistic smile. "Naruto-kun is just mad because he doesn't have any balls." Naruto twitched, "Isn't that right?"

Naruto twitched again.

"Or is it the fact that your best friend in the whole wide world is better than you in every single way?"

Naruto froze.

"I hit a spot there didn't I?" Sai sarcastically asked.

Naruto turned around. "Shut the fuck up! Get your ass down here so I can punch that ugly face of yours!" he yelled.

"Quit it you two! No fights while I'm around, okay?" I cut in.

Naruto looked at me and then turned away and walked towards the school.

"Sai, why did you do that for?" I asked.

Sai smiled. "Obviously because Naruto gets on my nerve."

I sighed. "Well, knock it off or I'll have to kick your ass!" I grinned evilly, "You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Sai gulped, feeling the swirling energy coming from me. "No…"

My mood switched and I began to smile brightly, "That's a good boy!"

I looked towards Naruto and looked back at Sai. "Well, I'm gonna go! See ya later!" I said and jumped down the tree to run after Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

"Sasuke-san is soooo hot!" a girl whispered.

"Oh my god, I know! I wish he would go out with me!" another girl whispered.

Every single girl in here was like that. I was in 3rd year biology class and was writing down the notes that were on the board. I tried to ignore all the girls' giggles and whispers. It was really getting annoying. Normally I would like the attention, but right now I was trying to pay attention to writing notes, not their conversations.

"Did you see Naruto's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I don't think she's cute at all! I mean did you see her massive forehead?"

"I know! She is so ugly!"

I sighed.

I still didn't know who this girl was… I haven't seen Naruto at all lately besides at practice either. It's like they're on another planet that I don't know about… I was going to have to figure out a way to find this girl without Naruto knowing. What was the girl's name again anyway? Sakuya?

"Is there a problem Sasuke~_kun_?" a voice asked.

I looked to the direction of the voice. It was Orochimaru-sensei and he was looking me up and down, checking me out…

"No, I'm good. No problem at all," I muttered, wishing that the pedophile would go away.

Orochimaru-sensei moved closer. "Well, if there is a problem I'm _always_ here to help," he said, trying to sound seductive and walked away while clearly glancing at me from the corner of his eyes in the process.

I shivered. He was seriously giving me the creeps…

"So if you pay attention to the screen, you can see where the veins and arteries are," Orochimaru-sensei said as he continued on with the lesson and pointed to the picture, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

My thoughts were beginning to take on a different subject.

The pink-haired girl from earlier.

She was different than other girls. I didn't know how to explain it, but I could get the feeling she was. She was unique and definitely interesting.

My mind began to be filled with thoughts about her. It was like she was unconsciously dominating me. It was unusual… No girl had ever actually gotten my attention from just from talking to me. Usually it would take having an amazing body or being taken by someone else. It was definitely intriguing alright. Definitely.

But I would die if I ever admit that she's got my attention.

She wasn't the hottest girl around, and she wasn't ugly either… She was… average. And Sasuke Uchiha is not supposed to go for average. No way in hell is he suppose to.

I started to tap my pencil, trying to get rid of the images of the girl that were in my mind.

It didn't work.

Eventually I tried everything to get the girl out of my mind that period.

_And I still couldn't get her out of my mind…_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura-chan!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What Naruto?" I hissed, "You're gonna get us in trouble!"

Normally people talking wouldn't be a problem if we were in any other class, but we were in Ibiki-sensei's class and Ibiki-sensei is extremely strict. He has a thing against talking period. If he hears you say one word you're dead.

Naruto whispered, "I just need to borrow a pencil!"

"Is there a problem Uzumaki?" Ibiki-sensei growled.

Naruto gulped. "No sir! I was just in need of a pencil!"

Ibiki-sensei smirked. "Likely story, detention!" he declared.

Naruto banged his head on his desk. "It was the god damn truth too…" he muttered.

"What was that Uzumaki?"

"Nothing sir…"

I shook my head, and began to drift off into my thoughts. I was thinking of Sasuke and what had happened earlier… I was still wondering if that happened.

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"_Sakura Haruno, please report to the office. I repeat, Sakura Haruno, please report to the office. Thank you." _the voice from the speaker said.

"Haruno you may go," Ibiki-sensei commanded.

Naruto looked up at me with an expression that read 'I can't believe you're leaving me here to die.' I mouthed I'm sorry to him on my way out.

I slowly walked to the office on lookout for Sasuke. I got depressed though when I realized that I wasn't going to see him, and started to walk faster.

I made it to the office and found the ditzy red head that I met on my first day of school here.

"Do you need something?" the ditz asked with a disgusted tone.

I faked a smile. "Yes, someone called me down here," I said trying not to punch her in the face.

She rolled her eyes. "Name?"

"Sakura Haruno," I gritted out.

"Okay then _Sakura-san _the principal would like to see you in her office."

I faked another smile and walked away towards the principal's office, not bothering to say thank you.

I was about to knock on the door, but before I could the door opened. The person who opened it was the principal herself, Tsunade-sama. She had long blonde haired and brown eyes. She was a very strikingly beautiful woman. I guess now I have the answer to why all the males in the building talk about her so much.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno! Come in, Come in! I was just about to go look for you!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and apologized for my lateness and sat down in the chair before her desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about your classes," she explained.

I nodded for her to continue.

"What do you think about moving up another level in some of your classes?"

I froze.

_What did she just say?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the chapter being kinda boring. This story is going to take time to get it interesting because I'm trying to make the relationships clear between characters.**

**Sasuke: *twitch* Why did you have to put Orochimaru in there for?**

**Me: *smirks* Because I can.**

**Sasuke: What? Do you have a crush on Orochimaru or something?**

**Me: O_O Hell no!**

**Sasuke: *smirks* Sure you don't..**

**Me: I don't!**

**Sasuke: Then why did you have to put him in there?**

**Me: ... *smirks* so I can have him torture you later on with all his sex toys and such.**

**Sasuke: O_O**

**Me: hahaha! I win! 3 for me! 1 for you! Beat that! Nyaaa! **


	6. Research Time!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! WAACHHHAAA! **_

**Me: ****Sorry for being late with updating! I had stupid final exams and ****my microsoft expired on me and I had to start the chapter from scratch D:**

**Sasuke: ****Hn, I don't think thats a good excuse. You were just being lazy weren't you?**

**Me: ****Eh, maybe, but you will never know.**

**Sasuke: ****But I do know.**

**Me: ****O_o How?**

**Sasuke: ****Because I'm an Uchiha, and Uchihas know _everything_. *smirks***

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

"E-excuse me, Tsunade-sama, what do you mean by that?"

She stared at me, trying to figure out if I was joking or not. Of course I wasn't joking when I said that. I knew exactly what she said, but my brain was still comprehending the words when I spoke and as a result, I spitted out a sentence that made me look seriously stupid.

"Sakura, I want you to move up in your classes," Tsunade spoke seriously, "I think you are very capable of going up another level and getting ahead of your fellow peers. Most people aren't able to take all this pressure, but I think you're able to. Of course other people in this school are capable to do so too, but I want to experiment just a little with you before I put others ahead."

I nodded slowly and replied, "Are you sure you want to choose me to do this?"

She grinned. "I think you are perfect for the job Sakura dear!"

"B-but Tsunade-sama, I don't think I want to-" I began to say.

"Great! I'll have your schedule ready by tomorrow! You may leave now Ms. Haruno!" Tsunade interrupted, clearly not wanting me to say no to her offer.

I sighed in defeat and went silently back to my class.

_"Why did she have to choose me?"_

_

* * *

_

_At lunch~_

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, are you gonna eat that?" Naruto asked.

I looked up from my tray. "Don't you already have enough to eat Naruto? I mean you have your ramen, 2 hamburgers, 3 bags of chips, and a ice cream sandwich! I think you have enough." I exclaimed, looking at his ramen and ice cream sandwich combination splattered face.

"Awwww come on Sakura-chan! Why don't you love me?" he replied, trying to put on his best puppy dog face, but ended up failing and making it look like something was wrong with his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "You really suck at persuasion Naruto," I stated.

"But Sakura-chan~" he drawled out, bringing his hands together as if he was praying, "I'm really, really, _really,_ hungry!"

I sighed and handed over my sandwich. "You're unbearable sometimes you know that?" I muttered.

He grinned. "But you're still my friend."

"Unfortunately..."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" He yelled.

I smirked. "Did that hurt your ego? I'm sorry... I'll _never _do that again!" I stated with sarcasm written all over it.

Naruto gave out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "Now you're starting to sound like that bastard friend of mine..."

My ears perked up at the statement. "Naruto?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Who do you hang out with besides me?"

He grinned slyly. "Awww Sakura-chan...are you jealous?" he asked with his grin getting bigger by the second.

I scoffed. "Hell no, I'm just wondering because I never see you hang out with anybody besides me really." I explained.

His grin vanished as he began to scratch his head in thought. "Well, I don't have very many classes with them, and the ones that I do have with them, you aren't in them." he replied.

Suddenly he looked at me with curiosity clearly present in his eyes. "You don't know who my friends are?" he asked.

I gave him a weird look. "No, should I?" I asked back. Clearly not understanding why he asked that.

He stared at me in shock. "I guess not...I just figured..." he began, but soon trailed off.

"You figured what?" I asked while cocking my head slightly.

"Never mind," he muttered shaking his head, while a grin began to form on his face. It was as if he took pleasure in me not knowing who his friends were.

"Sakura-chan, my friends are not worth really wondering about. They're just a bunch of bastards. So don't fret about it!" he stated with enthusiasm saturating his voice.

My eyebrows began to knit together. "Why won't you answ-"

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Well, look at that lunch is over! Welp, I gotta go to my locker and get my things! I'll meet you in class Sakura-chan!" he stated as he began to make a break for it.

I stared at his retreating back. "What the hell was that about?" I muttered as I put my tray away and walked to my class.

_

* * *

_

_After school~_

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled, rushing to catch up with my blonde-haired friend.

He stopped as he heard his name and turned in my direction. His head cocked to the side and he began to smile. "Whats up Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. If that's okay with you..." I shyly asked, blush appearing on my face.

He blinked and looked at me with a grin slowly appearing on his face. "You just can't get enough of me can you Sakura-chan?"

My shyness and blush immediately disappeared from my face. "LIKE HELL! I just need a ride home you big headed pig!" I yelled, finishing off with a hmph.

Naruto stared at me for a few seconds. I thought he was in awe of my comeback,but no he started to laugh. Not the normal laugh, but the out of control laugh. He just thought it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. After his uncontrollable laughter stopped and he began to control himself he said, "That was one pitiful comeback Sakura-chan. You could've done better."

I stared at him blankly and replied, "It wasn't that funny though Naruto... You're a strange one my dear friend...a strange one indeed..."

He pouted. "Why do you gotta say it like that?.. Anyways sure I'll give you a ride home!"

My face brightened. "Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you!" I exclaimed as I gave him a massive hug.

His eyes widened from the sudden contact, but slowly he wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

After the hug was over a blush lightly covered Naruto's face. "Ummm, so shall we get going?" he asked, walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Okey dokey artichokey!" I replied in a cheery voice, walking beside him.

He turned towards me with an amused look. "Let me guess, you got a hot date with Supernatural?"

I twitched. "How the hell did you know?" I asked, seriously getting creeped out.

He laughed. "You're not that hard to figure out whenever it comes to these kinds of things Sakura-chan."

An eyebrow rose on my face. "So I'm hard to figure out for the most part?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you are," he stated.

I gave a small smile and walked ahead of him, leaving him behind. "Well, I'm not Naruto and I just think you're slow." I said nonchalantly, as the distance between was gradually getting larger.

"Sakura-chan, that's so mean..." he pouted and then ran to catch up with me.

_

* * *

_

_At home~_

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled to myself.

I was at home trying to do some of my research for history class and my topic was on the "Civil War." A topic which we we've learned repeatedly in class. It was like they wanted us to live back in those times or something. Why do I have to do this research if I'm supposed to go up another level anyway?

I was doing my research when an idea popped in my head. "I could use my old report from when I was in middle school!" I thought.

I began to rush around my room to find the paper. I looked everywhere that I could possibly think of. Under my bed, in my closet, in my dresser, in my desk, and even in my bathroom! I gave up in exhaustion after 30 minutes, and found my head resting on the carpet flooring of my room. I think the dust bunnies and leftover crumbs were seriously making my stomach churn.

After taking a breath, I got up and went downstairs to find my mother a.k.a. "The Clean Freak" or "Perfectionist."

"Mom, do you know where that old report that I wrote about the Civil War went? I could've sworn I saw it last week on my dresser!" I called from the living room, still searching for my mother. Though I didn't really need to search because the sounds coming from her bedroom already gave me a hint on where she was.

"Honey, I threw that out months ago! It was just laying there collecting dust! Why do you need it now?" she called, trying to make her voice louder than the rumbling sounds of the vaccum.

I gave out an exasperated sigh. "Never mind! Forget it!...I didn't really need it anyways..." I yelled back while muttering the last part.

I trudged back up to my room, and sat at my desk with the glowing computer screen blinding my eyes. I sat down, and began to tap my fingers against the wooden desk as I searched the Internet for interesting articles about the Civil War. My eyes scanned through the many bland, boring, pages, and yet nothing caught my interest. I gave out a grunt as I realized this was going to be a complete pain in the ass, but then I realized the perfect place to get some interesting information at.

Naruto's hideout.

I jumped up in joy as the sudden revelation brightened my day. I got up and gathered a few things, and then ran out the door. Of course not before writing a note to let my mom know where I was going.

I traveled down the street to the city bus stop, not wanting to ask Naruto for another ride because I had already gotten one earlier that evening. I listened to my iPod as I waited for the bus to come. It took 15 minutes before it actually got there, but the waiting was a pretty nice, relaxing feeling.

The bus pulled up before me, and the sliding doors opened, letting off a few of the passengers. I climbed on the bus, and then it took off to the next location.

After the long trip I had finally made it to my destination. I climbed off and found that the bus stop was actually only a block away from the store. I walked to the place with my headphones still blasting music in my ears.

I walked through the old, dilapidated, shack down to the basement, and entered the hidden store. As I walked in I scanned the store. It seemed rather empty compared to the last time I was here, but then again I came at a different time.

I walked to the history area of the store, and began to search for information. I easily found exciting books to gather information from, and I was relieved. Relieved from the fact that I didn't come all the way here for nothing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Sakura?"

I turned around. It was Jiraiya.

I gave a small smile and a curt nod. "Nice to see you again, Jiraiya!" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited, but failing miserably.

"Tsk, tsk, it doesn't sound like you're happy to see me!" one of his eyebrows rose.

I laughed nervously.

He shook his head. "So where's Naruto? You break up with him?" he questioned.

I glared. "No, and we were not even dating!" I stated with an exasperated tone.

"Doesn't seem like it."

I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him to focus my attention back on finding books.

"Okay be that way," he said, "I'll leave you to your denial. See ya later!" Jiraiya then walked away with a wave. I didn't bother to say goodbye or spare him a look. My attention was all caught up on the books in front of me.

~ 3 hours later

I finished searching for information, and decided that I had enough to get me through the research. I was gathering my things to go home when out of the corner of my eye, something caught my interest. It was the brand new My Chemical Romance CD. A CD that only came out in the last few days. A CD that my ears had not heard, so of course I must hear.

I rushed over to the pile of CD's, and grabbed the MCR CD before anyone else got to it. Though probably no one else was going to grab it since most of the people in the store were elderly at the moment. I went over to one of the usable CD players and popped in the disc, and listened to the many melodies hidden within the disc. I was hypnotized by the sound immediately, and nothing could snap me out of it. Or so I thought...

As I was scanning the names of the songs on the back of the CD, I noticed from the corner of my eye a familiar figure...one that looked like Sasuke Uchiha.

And guess what? It was.

When I realized who it was I froze. I tried to place myself in a position where I couldn't be seen by Sasuke, but yet not look suspicious or odd to other people. Though that was a rather hard thing to do. I also turned down the volume on the CD player all the way down till it was silent, so I could figure out what was going on...

Didn't Naruto say not very many people know of this place? How does Sasuke know about it? Why is Sasuke even here? Why is he here _now _of all times? The thoughts and never ending questions continued to flow through my head.

_What the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

"I'm here."

It was a school night and I just had to get stuck with night shift. Well, it's not that I really mind, but wouldn't it be a better choice to put the adult who is out of school on this shift? Not some teenager who still has to _go _to school and needs the time to sleep and study? Truthfully I think it was just a way for the night manager to get closer to me, and not have anyone around. And did I mention that the manager is married?

Fine by me, but it's amusing how people can be so distrustful. You can't trust anyone really. Not even your friends. Tch, especially not your friends. Especially mine, but then again they say all is fair in love and war right?

Anyways I was stacking the boxes in the back when Dana (the night manager) comes up behind me and starts rubbing my back.

"Awww you poor thing. Those boxes are heavy aren't they? Do you need a massage?" she purred.

I pushed her hands away. "No, thanks," I muttered.

Walking away, I stuff my hands in my pocket, ignoring her fatal attempts of seduction.

"But Sasuke~" she said, "You look tired. If you need to _feel_ better I'm _always _hear."

I turned to her and smirked, giving her cheeks a faint blush. "Glad to know, but I'm not interested," I stated.

She cocked her head to the side to make her seem innocent and naïve. "What do you mean by interested? Interested in what?" she asked.

"Your services and _you_," I spoke, with clear intentions that I was not going to hook up with her.

She then, very angrily, walked out of the room to actually do her job.

"Dana," I muttered to myself, feeling amused by her unsuccessful plan, "I don't follow your rules. I follow my own.."

And with that said, a smirk unconciously came to my face.

I began to unpack the boxes from before. Slicing the tape, and pulling out the items that were hidden inside. I was barely even done with opening the first box when I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

I glanced through the corner of my eye to find whoever was watching, but found no one.

I lazily scratched my head. "What the hell..." I muttered then returned back to my work, trying to get the feeling off my chest.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

I knew I was staring at him, hell the whole damn store could tell I was staring at him. They were even giving me sly grins and comments like 'Awww puppy love,' but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the handsome devil just standing feet away from me, stacking box after box, and it was like I had front row seats to a 'Sexy Sasuke Show,' where I was the V.I.P.

"Wow, isn't that employee hot?" a girl whispered.

I looked at the giggling, gawking girls, and gave them a silent glare. They were staring at Sasuke just like I had a few seconds ago, except they were making it awfully noticeable.

God, did it annoy me to hell. Hell, it made me furious! It's these kind of stupid girls that pissed me off the most. They think that they're so pretty and so glamorous and think they can have any guy they want, just because they're rich when in reality they are just a bunch of rambling idiots who are spoiled brats. And yet they thought they could actually stand a chance with Sasuke? Oh, fuck no. No way in _fucking _hell.

While the thoughts of the fangirls and their idiotic ways ran through my head, my mind had finally cleared of thoughts of Sasuke, making me able to move and turn to gather my things, and actually attempt to make it out of there.

"Hey!" I heard one of the girls call out, "We need some service sir!"

Sasuke turned to their direction and gave a polite smile. "I'll be with you two in a minute." he replied, with a slight professional tone.

The girls giggled while I scoffed, even though they didn't hear me. They were too caught up with their squealing.

Sasuke walked over to where the girls stood. "What do you two ladies need?" he asked, using an alluring tone of voice.

The girls blushed. "Help on finding a book!" one explained.

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Okay, and what book?" he questioned, giving a smirk at the end.

The girls blushed even more. "...Any book?" they both said at the same time with their faces like tomatos.

He chuckled. "Well, there are plenty of books on the shelves if you just need _any _book. Anyways I have to get back to work now." he stated while having an amused smirk plastered on his face.

He walked away moments later, leaving the girls stunned in their places with their red faces.

"Awww, he went away already!" one pouted.

A smirk grew on my face. It was entertaining, but seconds later it faded away as my eyes were torn back to look at Sasuke's retreating back. My eyes were glued to him and soon began to trace up and down him, admiring the perfect stature of the raven-haired teen.

My cheeks reddened.

"Enoying the show, are we?"

I gasped and turned to the person behind me.

I glared upon immediate realization. "What are you talking about?" I asked rudely.

It was Jiraiya, and something tells me that this was gonna be one hell of a conversation just from the mischievious look in his eyes.

"I'm talking about that employee that was talking with those girls over there. You've been staring at him for quite awhile now," he replied, giving a sly grin, "So you like him? That Uchiha boy? And I thought you were crazy about Naruto...go and ask that kid out already!"

I cringed. "First, I never was crazy about Naruto! Second, I wasn't staring at that guy! And third, I am not asking him out because even if did like him, which I don't, he would never go for a girl like me!" I argued.

His eyebrows rose. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

I turned silent. It was a minute or so before I gave my answer, but finally...

"Because I'm average, and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't go for average."

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

I was walking back towards the tower of boxes, trying to get away from the giggling girls. I knew they were going to flirt, but I wanted to see if they would might _actually _entertain me. Of course, like usual, they didn't. I rolled my eyes remembering their pitiful flirtations.

It was amusing I admit, but in the pathetic kind of way, not the way that I wanted it too. Not how I liked it.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice coming from the music section.

"What are you talking about?" the voice asked.

_"I've heard that voice before. I don't remember exactly where I heard it from but..."_I thought.

"So you like him, that Uchiha boy? And I thought you were crazy about Naruto...go and ask the kid out already!" another voice stated.

"_Thats Jiraiya's voice...and they're having a conversation about me and even Naruto? Just who the hell is that old man talking to?"_

"First, I never was crazy about Naruto! Second, I wasn't staring at that guy! And third, I am not asking him out because even if did like him, which I don't, he would never go for a girl like me!" the voice argued as I turned around to find the owner of the voice.

It was the pink-haired girl from the hall that one day.

I looked curiously at the girl and decided to get closer to get a better listen.

Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. "Why do you say that?" he asked the girl.

She turned silent as I grew curious in anticipation for her answer, though I knew the answer already...

"Because I'm average, and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't go for average." she said quietly.

I froze in shock, but quickly recovered, gaining a cool composure. That wasn't the answer that I thought she was going to give.

I gave an amused smirk, walking closer to the entertaining little creature that was in my peripheral vision.

I was going to figure her out...

As I walked to the girl Jiraiya looked at me and looked back down at the girl with a sly smile and whispered, "You might wanna look behind you my dear~!" he said in a sing-song voice while backing away slowly.

The pink-haired girl turned around, looking at the ground. Slowly she raised her head to see this stranger that had walked up without her knowing. When she found my face her face immediately turned red.

I gave a smirk. "So you're average you say?" I questioned, trying to not laugh at her bright red face.

She gulped. "You heard my conversation?" she asked, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Yeah, kind of. Your voice is different from others, so it's hard to miss," I replied.

She laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Anyways...I have to go!" she stated quickly, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the attention I was giving her.

"You're nervous aren't you?" I said with an amused tone.

She froze. "M-maybe.." she whispered.

I chuckled. I decided that she was worth my attention for now. I mean she was pretty interesting. "You know if you stay just a little bit more and keep me company I can give you a ride home if you want. I'm guessing you can't drive yet right?" I asked.

With her cheeks still tinted red she replied, "Y-yeah, I can't..but I don't wanna impose on you..and well.." she ran off, but I knew what she was going to end with.

"You don't really know me to well? Do you think I'm the bid bad wolf or something?" I joked.

She looked at me and frantically answered, "Of course not! And that wasn't what I was going to say! I was going to say you're probably busy!"

I scoffed. "Hn. Sure you did..."

"I'm serious!" she stated, getting rather loud.

I gave her an amused look after her little outburst which immediately put her back in her shy mode.

"Whatever, do you want a ride or not?" I asked again.

She looked up at me, and staring right at me with her emerald green eyes she answered.

"Sure, that would be great!" she exclaimed while giving me a bright smile that clearly showed her gratitude.

My reaction to her smile was unusual...I didn't know how to react for a second, but afterwards I immediately gain back my control.

"Okay then..._pinky,_" I replied, giving a small smirk.

"...DON'T CALL ME PINKY!" she stated, using a rather powerful tone.

My smirk grew wider. "Hn. Why not? I like it. It fits you." I replied.

She twitched. "Well, I don't like it..." she said, giving a small pout.

I gave another smirk. "Pinky, you're like a little 3 yr old. And you're feeling comfortable around me now." I stated, letting my amusement surface.

She sighed. "I'm not a 3 yr old. And no, I'm just good at not showing my nervousness. I'm like a professional!" she replied, giving me a thumbs up

I rolled my eyes. She was really like a kid...

Suddenly a question popped into my mind.

With curiosity written on my face, I asked,"How do you know Naruto?"

* * *

**Sorry again for my lateness! And I'll edit grammar mistakes after I'm done with the story!**

**Review Please! Reviews give me more motivation to write the next chapter! :)**


	7. A Little Bet or Two

**_Disclaimer: I do not own shizzzz! :/_**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! :) Keep on reviewing and such for me! It gives me motivation!**

**Me:**** Neh, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: ****Nani?**

**Me: ****Are you gay?**

**Sasuke: ****O_O no I'm not. Why the fuck are you asking this?**

**Me: ****Well, Masashi Kishimoto makes you seem that way sometimes.**

**Sasuke: ****I'm not!**

**Me: ****Okay... do you like pie?**

**Sasuke: ****-_-" no. Why are you asking?**

**Me: ...Because I like pie :)**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sakura's POV_

"_So how do you know Naruto?"_

I didn't really know how to answer. I mean it was an easy question to answer of course, but my answer could easily be twisted into another way to make it sound different than what it was meant to sound, and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. So I decided to try and answer carefully.

"He's in a lot of my classes because of a schedule change of his, so we've gotten to be okay friends," I answered smiling. Sasuke's face became unreadable."But how do _you_ know Naruto?"

Wiping away the impassive look, an eyebrow rose on his perfectly delicious face. "You don't know?" he asked, the tone of his voice (his dark, alluring, and _sexy _voice), seemingly surprised.

My head cocked unconciously to the side. "No, should I?" I asked curiously, getting a bit of deja vu.

He gave me another impassive look, and turned to walk away from me. "I guess not, but most people do," he stated nonchalantly over his shoulder.

Confused by his answer I grew paranoid about how this had happened before. Naruto had asked me the same question a couple of days ago when I asked about his friends. It was like I went back in time and had Sasuke switch with Naruto. What was the deal with this? Did I miss something here?

I shook my head to erase the thoughts. I realized that Sasuke had disappeared, and was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"What?"

I turned to the direction of the voice, and there he was, leaning on the back of a counter, scanning books and checking price tags, looking rather dashing in his black collared shirt and skinny jeans. If I was one of his crazy, rabid, fangirls, which I'm not, I would've totally jumped his ass right then and there, but no, I had some dignity to maintain.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out, and I didn't know where you were..." I answered with a nervous laugh complied with blushing, and not looking him in the eyes.

He gave a small smirk. "What? Did you miss me Pinky?" he replied with a rather cocky tone.

I twitched.

"Wow, you got it right on the dot!"I stated sarcastically, giving him his own hard copy of that smirk he always wears.

He twitched as he caught a glimpse of the smirk.

"You know, you're pretty bold for someone who is supposed to be getting a ride home from me," he retorted.

I laughed. "What? Are you getting upset, Sasuke-_chan?_" I asked, getting a little more confident in my ability to talk normally.

He glared. "Fuck no," he said hotly.

"Well," I replied, "I think..you are," stepping a little too close to him.

One of his eyebrows rose at my actions. "Don't you think you're getting just a little bit too cocky?" he asked with an alluring, seductive tone with a smirk plastered onto his face, and I swear it seemed like that smirk of his was just gonna get stuck there. "You might wanna cool down before you get burned."

"Why Sasuke-kun, if I'm getting a little cocky then you're cockiness is just way beyond perportion!" I replied, "Maybe _you _should be the one to tone it down a bit."

He smirked. "Pinky, you don't know who you're messing with," he stated, his superiority complex showing quite vividly.

"I think I do, Sasuke-kun. Quite well actually."

He gave me an amused look. "Okay then Pinky. Let's make a bet."

This time I gave the amused look. "Oh? Aren't we a little too young for bets Sasuke-_chan?_" I asked sarcastically.

"Why Pinky, you're never too old for a bet. Didn't you know that?" he said in his know-it-all , sarcastic voice.

I scoffed. "Sure, so what's the bet?"

He gave me an evil grin. "Let's see just how well I can run this school of ours. I'll prove to you that you really don't know who you're messing with."

"Run our school? What do you mean by that?" I questioned, not knowing the meaning of the offered bet.

"Like how many fangirls I have, how many girls I can get, how many guys worship my feet, what I can actually get with my social standing, e.t.c.," he explained.

"How about you make it more specific." I reasoned, rolling my eyes at him.

He smirked. "So does that mean you're up for it?" he asked.

I sighed. "Sure, why not? It'll be pretty entertaining when you lose." I answered, being too stubborn to deny his challenge.

"Okay then it's on." he stated, his attention beginning to fade away from the conversation.

I gave him an exasperated look. "You still haven't said what this bet is really gonna be about," I stated.

He sighed, his attention coming back to the convo, "Don't get your panties in a twist, Pinky. I was thinking about it."

I twitched. "Okay, Mr. Hot-head, don't you _ever_ think that you have an effect on my panties! And don't call me Pinky!" I retorted rather loudly, in return giving me some weird looks from the customers.

Sasuke chuckled. "Mr. Hot-head? Really now Pinky? Don't you think you could come up with something better than that?" he asked cockily.

I smirked. "Of course. There is always bastard, asshole, jackass, and manwhore, but I thought I would be nice," I scoffed.

He narrowed his eyes down at me.

I had pushed his buttons, and I found it rather amusing and kinda scary.

"Okay then Pinky, I think I've got the perfect bet," he said, relaxing his face, "I bet that I can date _all _the girls in our school by the end of the year."

I scoffed once again. "Every girl Sasuke-kun? Even the ones that are already taken?"

He smiled. "Thats what I said, and I'm pretty sure that I'll succeed." he answered, acting rather confident.

I sneered. "Only in your dreams. So what will happen when someone wins the bet?"

"If you win, I'll give you free rides to wherever you wanna go until you're able to drive. Doesn't matter if I don't want to or not." he answered while scratching his chin.

"And you?"

He gave me a grin. "You'll have to be my slave for 2 months."

I looked at him with daggers. "No way in hell! Choose another reward!" I replied.

"Sorry, that's it. So is it a deal or not?" he asked.

I was probably going to regret this but,... "I'll do it...," I answered.

With his gaze fixated on me and a smirk plastered on his face he replied. "Great."

After our little conversation ended it turned rather silent, excluding the noise from other customers. Sasuke went back to finishing up his job while I went back over to the music section and waited for him to finish his shift. I discovered a lot of new songs and artists in the time being. It was interesting how one little store could have so much good stuff.

"I'd like to check this book out please," I heard a girl giggle out.

I looked over in their direction, and there was the girl, standing in front of you-know-who.

I gave the girl a silent glare and a roll of the eyes. I think Sasuke noticed too because right after I did it he looked back at me and gave a smirk. I flinched and looked immediately down at my feet trying to hide the blush and the embarrassment from being caught.

After I felt Sasuke's gaze gone I looked back towards them, trying not to get caught staring and eavesdropping again.

"Is this all you would like today?" Sasuke said in his polite, professional tone which was totally making me blush even though I wasn't even the one he was talking to.

"Umm actually no," the girl replied nervously.

I clenched my fists. I didn't mean to of course, but it was just like a reflex.

He glanced over in my direction and then turned his attention back to girl in front of him. "What do else do you need?" he asked.

She shyly looked at him. "Well, I was wondering if maybe...we could get some coffee sometime?" she asked innocently.

I gave the girl an exasperated look. Another girl had fallen for Sasuke's charm, and it was pretty pitiful, though I had fallen for Sasuke's charm as much as the girl, and truthfully I hated myself for it. I knew I had no chance with him, and yet I still fell for him and so easily too. He was cocky, self-absorbed, and yet so beautiful and charming. It was the perfect combination, but also the deadliest. Any girl that will fall for him will most definitely get their hearts broken into pieces, and I most certainly did not want that to happening to me.

Sasuke put the girl's things in a bag while the girl waited ernestly for his answer.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a girlfriend," he replied apathetically.

The girl was stunned in place, and so was I. Since when did Sasuke have a girlfriend? He never told me about having a girlfriend, but then again...I never really asked him..

The girl pouted cutely, "Awww, you're taken? Who's your girlfriend?"

He smirked. "She is," he stated, and pointed towards me.

My face turned into pure shock. I couldn't respond to his statement, and I couldn't deny or accept it either. I was frozen, with my mouth hanging wide open, and so was the girl.

Hurriedly she said, "Oh, okay then. See ya!" and then ran out with the feeling of rejection, and fresh new tears near the edge of her eyes, and all Sasuke did was watch her retreating figure and shrug.

And that very action made me want to beat the living shit out of him.

I walked over to Sasuke, and slapped him upside the head, leaving him with a slightly stunned expression for a second, but quickly disappeared.

"What the hell was that for?" he muttered.

"For being a douche," I retorted angrily, "You could've at least acted like you cared about her feelings!"

He gave me an exasperated look. "But then I would be lying, and Pinky I deal with this all the time. I get confessions and dates all the time. They're all the same, nothing more," he explained impassively.

I stood there looking at Sasuke for which seemed weeks. I didn't know how to answer his question, and I was stunned by his comment, but Sasuke quickly changed the subject, making the tension around us less nerve wracking.

"You know the jealous look works for you," he stated, putting his hands in his pockets, and holding a pleasurably entertained look.

I looked at him, confusion written evidently all over my face. "Excuse me?" I asked.

He gave me one of his smirks. "You looked awfully jealous Pinky whenever I was talking to that girl," he replied in a husky voice, which in return made my heart beat skip a beat.

With my face turning red I replied, "In your dreams, Chicken Butt."

He narrowed his eyes at my new nickname for him. "Chicken Butt? Why the hell would you choose 'Chicken Butt'?" he asked, getting a little agitated.

I gave a fake smile. "Because your hair looks like a bird's ass," I said trying to make it sound sugar-coated.

He twitched. "Dont. You. Dare. Say. That. Again," he growled out.

"Awww, is Sasuke-chan's feelings hurt again?" I asked, faking sympathy and holding a hand over my mouth.

He was about ready to kill me, but suddenly his face retracted into a blank expression, and then into a sly, devilish, grin.

"You wanna know something?" he asked quietly.

I gave him a weird look in response to his changed behavior. "What?" I asked curiously.

He stepped towards me, leaving a small space between us, and making my face turn red. "You really wanna know?" he questioned, having his gaze on me.

"I guess?" I answered, unsure where this was going.

He walked closer to me as I walked back, trying to escape, but instead ended up being cornered against a wall.

He put one of his hands behind me on the wall, right beside my head, the other one he moved to the side of my waist. His head leaned towards mine, leaving an inch between our lips. I was tempted to move my head forward and snag a kiss from him while I could, but didn't dare. His eyes had me locked in place, leaving me feeling like a deer in headlights.

"Girls like you...really annoy me..." he whispered right into my ear, giving me chills.

He smirked in response to my reaction, and suddenly...bit my ear.

HE BIT MY EAR!

He moved back, smirking away, and went back to his work, leaving me hyperventilating and freaked out up against the wall.

When he was officially back to work I collapsed to the floor, trying to attempt to breathe properly. Sasuke Uchiha had made me a complete fool, and it was completely horrible and embarrassing.

But it was also completely...

_exciting..._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

I was in a pleasurably good mood while finishing up the last bit of boxes. I was pleased with the reactions that Pinky had given me earlier from my unusual acts of behavior.

But I still wanted more. I wanted to get more entertaining expressions from her. I wanted to see those green eyes of hers widen more because of me. I wanted to see her tremble because of me, and I wanted to see her get nervous and blush, _because of me._

I glanced back at the innocent girl who was lost in her own world, listening to some music, and tapping her foot against the floor.

I chuckled silently to myself.

This girl was absolutely frustrating, annoying, and ridiculously childish. She was also a complete idiot, but seemingly so, he strangely was fond of her. Not because she was slightly good looking either.

And it was scary.

How could this average girl with an annoying personality make him attracted to her? It was frustrating..

As I gathered my things a plan formulated in my mind to make the pink-haired girl fluster once more like before. I walked slowly and silently from behind her. She was completely oblivious to her surrondings, which made it the perfect oppurtunity.

Slowly he leaned his head down, and placed his chin on her shoulder, making the girl jump and become ridiculously red.

"You ready to go?" I asked in a tone of voice that I knew would make her stutter.

"S-sure, umm but..." she stuttered out.

I looked at her with my chin still planted on her. "What?"

"C-could you run these up for me?" she asked timidly while waving some CDs in my face.

I sighed heavily. "Fine," I replied, walking back to the checkout desk.

She slowly walked behind me. I got behind the desk and noticed that she was zoning out. I guess she was tired from sitting there listening to music this whole time.

As she zoned out it looked as if she was staring at me. Of course I knew she wasn't because I could see the clouded gaze, but this was the perfect way to embarrass her.

"Are you done staring yet Pinky?" I asked lazily, but secretly anxious for her reaction.

She flinched and began to blush heavily.

"I wasn't s-staring!" she retorted.

I stared at her for a minute, leaving her face flustered even more. "What the hell are you staring at?" she asked.

I gave her a smirk. "Hn. Nothing, nothing at all." I stated while in response gave me a glare from her.

I handed Pinky her things and once again grabbed my things and began heading for the door. I noticed after a few seconds a certain someone wasn't following.

I turned around to look at her, and as I expected she was still standing in the same place in front of the checkout, zoned out once again.

I sighed. "Are you coming or do you wanna stay here all night?" I asked getting impatient.

She shook her head as she snapped out of her thoughts, and ran to catch up with me.

Once caught up she asked, "Neh, Sasuke-kun, what time is it?"

I pulled out my cell from my pocket and answered, "About 11."

She gasped. "Oh shit," she said and then took out of her bag a notebook and wrote down something.

I stared at her. Finally she felt my gaze and responded, "I have to write down things or I'll forget them, okay?"

"Hn," I replied.

As we got outside, little Ms. Pinky went into a hyper mode. She started to talk to me like crazy, but all I decided to give her was one worded replies because I was getting rather lazy, and only wanted some quiet time. But of course, Pinky didn't let me have it.

She started rambling on and on, and when I didn't reply she would start talking even more. I felt like I was going to die, and as we made it to my car she started rambling on about how expensive my car must have been.

I rolled my eyes at her chatter, figuring out that she was nervous.

It was probably over the fact that she was going to be alone in the car. With me. And this was very amusing.

As she kept on chattering, I would randomly look at her from the corner of my eyes, making her freeze in place. I smirked everytime she would freeze, making her blush, and look down at her lap. Then she would start the conversation back up again, and after a few minutes I would decide to look back over at her, and the process would repeat. I kept this up the whole entire way to her house, finding it quite humorous.

We made it to her neighborhood and she began to point me to the right house. I pulled in front of her house as she gathered her things and tried to walk out of the car, but was stopped in midmotion by my extending arm.

She turned and looked at me, giving me a confused stare. She was about to voice her thoughts, but instead was interrupted.

"Hn, Sit," I told her, making it accidentally harsh.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Why do I have to?" she asked.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to," I stated while smirking.

She pouted, but gave in and sat down. "What the hell do you want now?" she mumbled while shutting back the car door to protect herself from the outside chill.

"When do you want it to start?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look.

I rolled my eyes and stated, "Hn, the bet smart one. We never said when it would start."

"Oh," she replied, "I guess tomorrow?"

I gave a small smirk. "You guess?" I asked, sarcasm coating the question.

She gave me a small glare. "Fine, yes tomorrow smart ass," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"So how are we gonna keep track of my progress?" I asked.

She spaced out, thinking about the answer then replied, "We'll meet at least once a week or once a month sometime and see how far you've gotten. I'll write a list to keep track on which girls you've dated so you don't forget which ones you've already done."

"Hn, I can't date them twice?" I asked while my mind wondered on to other subjects...

She gave me a disgusted look. "Only if you want to, and I want to add some side rules," she responded.

I gave her a curious look. "Why? You feeling a little unconfident about winning?" I asked.

She scoffed. "No, I just wanted to make this bet a little more interesting. What? Are you scared that if I add some rules you won't win?"

I smirked. "You wish. I'll win this bet with or without rules," I stated, feeling confident.

She rolled her eyes. "Good to know your confidence level hasn't went down," she muttered.

My smirk widened. "So what are these little rules you wanna add?"

She turned to look at me, and started to explain. "You cannot tell anyone about this bet. Not even your friends, at least not until its over. You can't have any girl break up with you, if anyone is breaking up with someone you have to be the one that does it or else you lose the game because the whole entire bet is about how well you run things. You can date more than one girl at a time, but remember if they find out and break up with you, you'll lose. It's okay if they know and are okay with the fact of you dating another, and for it to be considered dating you have to go out with them for at least 2 dates. Also if they are taken and you are dating them, you cannot let the boyfriend find out about it."

"You thought this out," I stated, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blushed. "I guess," she muttered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why can't the boyfriend find out?"

"Are you retarded? They would be extremely pissed!"

I gave her an amused look. "Maybe I find it actually entertaining to see them pissed," I stated.

She gave me a disgusted look. "Are you a sadist or a masochist?" she asked.

"Hn, maybe," I mumbled, turning my head in front of me.

After a minute of silence I turned my head towards her. She looked back at me with wide eyes, and plump lips. Lips so plump and small, and yet so _kissable _looking. I wanted to test it out for myself.

I unconciously leaned myself closer to her, leaving an expression of confusion on the girl's face. And as she was about to open her mouth, I pressed my lips to hers, and silenced her before she was able to talk.

I placed one of my hands behind her head, making it impossible for her to escape the kiss. Slowly after she had recovered from shock she began to respond, but before she was able to really react, I pulled away.

Suddenly confused and dizzy she asked with blush heavily covering her face, "W-what the hell was that about?"

I smirked. "Hn, Just caught up in the moment," I replied nonchalantly like nothing had really happened.

Her eyebrows knitted together.

"What? You want more?" I asked arrogantly.

She glared. "Like hell! You're just not supposed to do that randomly Sasuke-kun!" she stated, her voice gradually getting louder.

"Why can't I? All the girls are in love with me so what's the problem?"

Suddenly she slammed the door open. "The problem is you! Do you think that lowly of women? Not all of us are like that! Especially not me!" she yelled.

"Really? And what's so different about you? What makes you so different from all the other chicks?" I asked.

"I'm not easy like the other girls you've dated, and I am definitely not gonna be some man's play thing. Not yours, not anybody's," she exclaimed.

"Is that a fact?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," she answered quickly.

A sly grin formed on my face. "Well, how about another bet then?"

"Don't you think one bet is enough Sasuke-kun? I don't think you can handle yourself!" she stated with fake sympathy.

"Oh, this bet isn't really about me. It's about you," I nonchalantly stated.

"Me? Really? What is it?" she asked curiously, suddenly losing all her frustration from before.

"I bet I can make you fall for me. Making you one of my 'play things'," I stated with a smug smirk forming on my face.

She glared. "I bet you can't."

"So I'm guessing you're agreeing to it?" I asked while my smirk was growing.

"Hell yes," she said while fist pumping.

"Hn, fine. I guess it starts tomorrow like the other one?"

"Mhmm," she replied, walking back up to her house.

"We'll figure out the rewards at a later date," I called to her.

"Okey dokey artichokey!" she called back.

I rose an eyebrow at her. _"Okey dokey artichokey? What are 3?"_ I thought.

I shook my head, and then realized something. This whole entire time I've been talking to her I didn't know her name. All I called her by was Pinky.

Before she closed the door to her house I decided to ask her for it.

"Hey Pinky!" I called to get her attention.

"Yeah? And don't call me Pinky for the last time!" she yelled back.

I smirked. "What's your name exactly?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sakura!"

I smirked again. "Well, Goodnight _Sakura_."

She smiled. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun." And then she closed the door.

I was pulled out of the front of her house and began to drive towards home. As I drove back my thoughts were filled with events of the recent hours, from the bet to the kiss to Pinky. But the kiss was what was really filling my mind. It was amazingly great, and I wanted _more.._and I also realized that Pinky was a bit of a tsunundre...

I pulled up into my driveway and parked my car, being greeted by some of the maids. I walked into the foyer, and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. A voice stopped me in my trace at the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke sweetie? Is that you?" it called out sweetly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes, Kaa-san, its me," I replied back softly, looking down at my tired mother on the living room couch.

"Sorry, honey, I couldn't see you too...well.." she uttered out with a yawn as I walked back down the staircase into the room.

"Go back to sleep," I told her quietly, giving her a small smile as I got closer to where she was laying.

"I think..I'll just...do that.." she whispered out, and then her head fell back on the couch.

I waited for a minute then gradually picked her up and carried her to her lonely bedroom. She had been waiting every night for my father to come home for the past few weeks because he had said he would be coming home. But obviously, that was never gonna come true. The truth was was that he had abandoned us for his business, and that he would tell my mother these things to make her feel still loved. Even if these things they weren't the truth, and it was pitiful to see her like this because she was the only one still waiting. I had long given up the fact of him being there. I knew I was just wishing for something stupid.

I tucked my mother in her bed, and snuck off to my room. I took off my clothes, and headed towards the shower. I turned it on, and stepped into the stream of flowing water, letting the heated liquid massage my body. I closed my eyes, and thought of the awaiting day ahead of me, and how I was going to win the bets that were assigned, and how Pinky knew Naruto... I clenched my fists at the thought, getting unconciously frustrated.

Suddenly a thought flashed in front of me, and it all _clicked. _How Pinky knew Naruto, how Naruto was infatuated with his new classmate, it all fit.

The girl who Naruto liked was...

_Pinky..._

I smirked at how everything was going to work out just nicely, but soon the smirk vanished, and a grimace took it's place.

Sakura was close to Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura a lot, and I need Sakura to fall for me. If I was going to get Sakura to fall for me, the dobe had to be out of the picture. And how was I going to get him out of the picture if I didn't have any classes with her, and he did?

I twitched at the thought.

I sighed.

I was going to have one hell of a time...

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Me loves reviews! :))))**

**I wanted to try and put a little more of Sasuke's POV in this. I think I kind of liked writing in his POV more. Anyways it's a little OC but bear with me here!**

**Sasuke: ****Neh, Kawaii.**

**Me: ****Yeah?**

**Sasuke: ****Why don't you have someone else besides me sit with you here?**

**Me: ****Because it's fun to bug you.**

**Sasuke: ****...Invite someone else next time **

**Me: ****:(**


	8. The New Classes

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!_**

**Me: ****Hey you guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And I promise to get the chapters more exciting soon! If there is any grammar mistakes I'm sorry! I'll fix them after this story is done! Also check out my other story "Of Festivals and Fantasies" if you're bored and just wanna read something! Also go to my profile and vote for the story you think I should write about next! The stories and summaries are on the page!**

**Sasuke:****Hey...**

**Me:****What Sasuke?**

**Sasuke:****Why did you...**

**Me:****Yes?**

**Sasuke:****Why did you invite the dobe?**

**Naruto:****Shut up Sasuke! It should be obvious! It's because she's getting bored with just you in here!**

**Me: ****Just like he said. I'm getting bored with you so this one time he's in here with us!**

**Sasuke:****...**

**Naruto:****Awwwww Sasuke-chan got his feelings hurt! hahahahaahahahha!**

**Me: ****Sorry Sasuke! Now let's move one with the story!**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sakura's POV_

I walked through the crowded halls to the office to pick up my schedule. Immediately upon entrance the red-haired secretary gave me a glare, and a "Hmph," and pointed me back towards the other secretary behind her.

I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the direction.

This secretary seemed to be a whole lot more nicer than the red-haired bitch. She had short black hair, and onyx eyes. The woman looked up to me and smiled. "Do you need something miss?" she asked politely.

I smiled back. "Um, yes, do you know where my new schedule is?"

"Is your name Sakura Haruno?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Suddenly the woman got up, and went back towards the filing cabinet, and searched through the millions of unorganized papers. After a few minutes she pulled out a single piece of paper and walked back towards me.

"Here you are! Have a good day!" she said cheerfully.

"You too!" I replied in the same cheery tone, and walked out, but not before I gave the other secretary a glare, and a copy of her "Hmph!"

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch up with me. "Ready to go to 1st Period with me?" he asked as he made it to the spot beside me.

I looked at him like he was stupid, but realized that I hadn't told him about my schedule change.

"Naruto, I-" I started.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I hate to cut you short, but I just remembered I have a soccer meeting to go to! See ya later!" he said, and ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled, but was too late.

I sighed, and walked to the bookstore to get my books exchanged for my new classes. I got my books and headed for English class, and I looked down at my schedule at the teacher's name printed. It read Gai-sensei. I think he was the one with the big, bushy eyebrows that everyone said was weird...

I trudged to my class not liking the idea of it. Not. At. All.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" a voice asked.

I glanced from the corner of my eye to look at the owner, and saw that it was Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader of our school's cheer squad.

"Yes, Ino?" I mumbled out.

"Do you have an extra pencil I can use?" she asked, giving out a seductive tone. I didn't know if it was on purpose or on accident either.

"Didn't I lend you a pencil yesterday? What happened to that one?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Well, yes, but I lost it..." she answered.

I sighed. "I don't have any extras today. Go ask somebody else."

She pouted. "Fine, and Sasuke-kun?"

I turned to look at her.

"Do you wanna...hang out after school? We could _discuss_ some plans for the next basketball game and such," she purred out.

"Sure, why not?" I stated in a way that made Ino blush ridiculously.

"Alright my youthful students, listen up! It's time for you to start the assignment that is on the board! Write it down, and choose your partners!" he yelled out, putting up a thumbs up.

Everybody just stared at him like he was mad, except well...Lee.

"Alright Sensei!" Lee yelled, giving back the same thumbs up as Gai.

Then the door opened, and in came a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Umm, sorry, but is this English with Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked shyly.

One of my eyebrows rose. So little Ms. Pinky was joining my class. This should be fun..

"That would be me! And what business do you have here?" Gai asked, in return Sakura handed him a piece of paper.

After scanning the note Gai yelled out, "You are just in time Sakura! We are just now starting a project! You can have a seat by... Ah, yes! Sasuke! Raise your hand Sasuke, so she knows where you're at."

I lazily raised my hand, and gave a smirk as Pinky's eye landed on me, making her eyes turn wide and her cheeks turn pink.

"Go and sit! This project also requires a partner, so choose who you would like to be with! After you have chosen you can do whatever you want for the rest of the period," Gai stated as he pushed her towards her new seat.

She slowly walked to where I was, and once she got beside me she spoke.

"Why am I stuck with you?" she exasperated, still having traces of pink on her cheeks.

"Ah, I believe that's my line. Are you stalking me Pinky?" I started, "You really just can't be without me can you?"

She scoffed. "In your dreams Uchiha." Her face was rid of the blush now.

She sat down, and pulled out her schedule. I grabbed it out of her hands before she could read, and in response earned some shrieks and shrills from my fangirls.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your schedule."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

She sighed. "Just hand it back already!" she ordered, but I ignored her.

I began to look through her classes. She had all 3rd year level classes besides for P.E. How old is she anyways? She doesn't look like she's a Junior..

I decided to voice my question. "What are you doing in 3rd year level classes?"

Her face fell as she spoke. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to move up in my classes to graduate earlier.. I didn't even want to move up.."

"Hn." I replied, not really feeling the need to comment.

"Are you people going to choose partners or not? Do you want me to choose them for you?" Gai yelled from the front as he realized nobody was moving seats. The class started to move though after his threat.

"I want Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I want Sasuke-kun!"

"No, me!"

"No, ME!"

"Sasuke-kun~! Be my partner!"

"No, Be mine!"

"Ladies, Ladies, Calm down. I'm not going to be any of your partners," I stated smoothly.

"Why not?"

I smirked. "I already have a partner."

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"Yes, that's right because...Pinky over here is my partner."

Sakura turned to me in surprise. "Excuse me? You didn't ask for my permission!"

"You would've said yes even if I did ask," I responded.

"Like hell!"

"Does that mean you aren't her partner?" one of the fangirls asked.

"I am her partner, and she's just saying that because she's shy."

The fangirls groaned and moaned in defeat while giving glares to Pinky.

I turned to Sakura with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes. "I am not your partner."

"Fine then."

"Would you like to be my partner my beautiful cherry blossom?" a voice beamed.

I looked behind Sakura to find Lee. I smirked. "Well, here is your chance to have a partner change, _my beautiful cherry blossom,_" I mocked, motioning for her to look behind.

She turned around, and looked up at Lee.

Her face fell, and her eyes widened immediately. If I was Naruto I would've laughed hysterically at the sight.

"Um, Lee, right?" she nervously asked.

"Oh my, the lovely maiden knows my name already! It must be destiny!"

I saw sweat drop from her forehead. This was ridiculously amusing. I really should've had a camera.

"Ummm, I already have a partner..." she mumbled.

"Who?"

She coyly motioned to me as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if that is what you wish... Sasuke-kun, I will get her next time! Be prepared!" Lee proclaimed giving me a proud, rejected look.

I smirked. "Sure, whatever you say."

He kissed Sakura's hand, and walked away. She rubbed off the kiss on her pants, and shivered in disgust.

"That was...scary.."

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm your partner now, huh?"

She froze and blushed. "I-it's not like I had a choice in the matter!"

I sighed. "Okay, Sakura, but just to let you know..."

I leaned towards her, and whispered in her ear. "We have all the same classes.."

I leaned back to get a glimpse at her reaction.

"Y-you're joking, right?" she managed to stutter out.

I smirked. "Now Sakura, why would _I _joke?"

Her eyes widened then she dropped her head in her arms. "Great.."

I looked at her and managed to see some of her peeping face. Her face was completely red.

I smirked in amusement.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Everybody shifted out of their seats and ran towards their next period class.

"Hn, I'll see you in next period," I replied smoothly and casually while moving out of the classroom, not waiting for a reply because I knew..

_She was too nervous to reply_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

_~4 periods later_

"Sakura-chan~!"

I turned around to look at the incoming figure.

"Hey Naruto! How's it going?" I greeted, knowing by the look on his face I could tell he was unhappy.

"Where were you in class?"

I laughed nervously. "Well,..I tried to tell you earlier, but you interrupted me before I could speak... I got a schedule change. All my classes were moved up another level."

His jaw dropped. "You left me! Why!"

"Because of Tsunade-sama. It wasn't my decision."

His face grew a pained look to it. Just looking at him with that expression on his face made me hate myself.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! We can still hang out after school and stuff if you want! It's not like it's the end of the world!"

His face brightened. "Really?"

I smiled. "Really."

He pulled me into his arms for a massive bear hug. "Yes! I still get to hang out with you!"

I pushed myself out of his arms. "Not if you keep on choking me like that!"

He grinned. "Well, I've got to go to class! You wanna come over and hang out later today?"

"Sure!" I answered smiling.

"Great! See ya Sakura-chan!" And then he ran to class, and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

Now I had nobody to sit with since Naruto was gone. I would have to find someone to hang out with. My eyes searched the cafeteria. I found Sasuke over in the corner of the room, huddled by all the popular people. Every single one of them was talking, besides Sasuke. He just sat there in tuned in to the conversations. And once again Sasuke was in my period... He really wasn't kidding when he said we have the same schedule! But there was no way I was going to hang with him! He is way too hot-headed for me (and hot in general.)

I looked towards the opposite end of the cafeteria and found a girl sitting alone at a table. She had blue, long, hair, and white eyes. She seemed so innocent, and sweet just from glancing at her.

I decided to try and be friends with her.

I walked over to where she was sitting. At first she wasn't aware of my incoming presence, but as I got closer she noticed.

She looked up at me, but then immediately looked down in her lap and fiddled with her fingers.

"Hi," I greeted, "I'm Sakura Haruno." I extended my hand for a handshake.

She looked back up at me in surprise. "U-um, I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Slowly she extended her hand, and gave a gentle shake.

I smiled. "Can I sit with you? I have nobody to hang out with, and well I rather not sit alone." I shyly asked.

"S-sure. I-I don't mind."

I sat down, and looked at her lunch. "So you bring your lunch?"

"W-well, I j-just prefer a h-home-made lunch t-than the cafeteria food."

I gave a big smile. "Me too! I used to bring my lunch till recently, but then I got too tired of making it every night."

She gave a soft giggle. "T-that's a good reason."

I realized later that Hinata didn't sit with anyone because she was too quiet, and also because her cousin named Neji is a "little" overprotective, so people are too scared to go near her. But those things didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I had made a new friend.

"Ne, S-Sakura-san?"

I looked towards Hinata.

"What is it?"

"I w-was just wondering.. Are you friends with Sasuke-san?"

I gave her a confused look. "Not exactly.. Why?"

"Because he is coming over here.." She stated, her eyes looking behind me.

I immediately turned and followed her gaze. She was right. Mr. Uchiha was coming over here. And everybody, _everybody,_ was watching.

As he made it to our table I spoke. "Do you need something, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked and laid down a piece paper, earning some whispers from his curious audience.

"Hn, just letting you know the score so far.." he replied and walked back towards his table.

I watched him retreat for a few seconds, but then flickered to the folded piece of paper that laid in front of me.

I picked it up, and opened it to look at the contents.

What I saw made me gawk...literally.

There was a list of 25 girl's names, and when he was going to take them out. It was only the 1st day of the bet, and only 5th period. How the hell did he already have this many girls?

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, but I didn't respond.

I turned around, and looked at Sasuke who was watching me silently from his spot at his table.

I narrowed my eyes, and flipped him off. He smirked at my reaction.

I turned back towards Hinata. "What did you need Hinata?" I asked sweetly.

She stared. "U-um, what is going o-on with y-you and S-Sasuke-san?"

"Nothing...nothing at all! So what class do you have next?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"P.E."

"Me too!" I smiled.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Dang, lunch is already over with?" I spoke, "Well, shall we go to the gym?"

Hinata smiled. "Y-yeah."

And then we walked out of the cafeteria.

_

* * *

_

_After school~_

"Sakura-chan! You ready to go!" Naruto yelled as he was catching up with me.

He stopped once he saw I wasn't alone. "Sakura-chan, who's this?"

I smiled and began to introduce. "This is Hinata! Hinata, Naruto. Naruto, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "N-nice to m-neet you N-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto just stared. "Yeah, nice to meet you.."

I raised an eyebrow at their awkwardness. Maybe this could be the start of something new!

I giggled, and they both turned towards me. "What are you laughing at Sakura-chan?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing at _all!"_

Naruto turned back towards Hinata. "So Hinata, are you coming with us to hang out?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "W-well, Sakura-san a-asked me to come..if t-that's okat w-with you.."

He gave a big grin. "Of course you can!"

She smiled back at him. It was a small smile, but it was filled with happiness.

I smiled, and ran in between Naruto and Hinata. I linked arms with them and spoke. "Are we gonna go or what?"

Naruto got out of my grasp, and pulled me away from Hinata. "Sakura-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" he started, "Hinata can I borrow her for a second?"

"O-okay.."

Naruto pulled me over to a corner. "What Naruto?"

"Umm, I.." His cheeks grew a little red.

"Yes?" Was Naruto getting embarrassed? Is the world ending?

"I was wondering...could I somehow get to know..Hinata?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You like her don't you?"

He looked down at his feet. "N-no! It's just.."

I gave a big smile and patted him on the back. "Don't worry! I'll help you out!"

We walked back over to Hinata. "So you guys ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" I replied, thinking of a plan to get them alone, and then a plan began to formulate.

I reached in my pocket for my phone. As I opened my phone in my pocket I clicked a button to turn on my ringtone. The ringtone began to play, and Naruto and Hinata turned towards me.

"Oh, sorry! Let me just take this call!"

I began to speak to my imaginary mom.

"Hey Mom!...Mhmmm.. Do I have to?...Okay, fine... Love you too...Bye.."

Then I pretended to hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

"Sorry, guys! But it looks like you'll have to go without me!"

"A-are you s-sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! You guys go on without me! I'll see you tomorrow!"

After they said their goodbyes they left, and I began to walk home.

Walking through the parking lot I sighed. "This is soooo boring.. Why do I get stuck having to walk a million years just to get home? This is so flipping tiring!"

"Hn, I didn't know that you were crazy and lonely enough to talk to yourself."

I flinched in surprise, and turned to the new voice.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not crazy," I groaned.

And there he was, getting into his car (his very fancy and highly expensive car that I would never get in a million years.) It was a GranTurismo convertible, and was this a different car than the one he drove me home in? How many cars does he freakin' have?

"It seems like it to me." He stated, giving one of his trademark smirks, "So since walking is such a horrible thing to do, do you want a ride?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "There's a catch isn't there.."

"No, there isn't. It's just out of the kindness of my heart."

"You have a heart? Since when?" I put on an innocent act.

He twitched. "I guess you can walk then.." he stated starting up his car.

I laughed nervously, trying to change my attitude. "Joke, joke, it was soo a joke!"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Really? It didn't sound like it to me, _Sa-ku-ra_," his voice lowered, making my face heat up, "But since I _do_ have a heart I'll still let you have a ride."

He walked around to the trunk as he finished, and I gradually made my way to the passenger side. When I had finally made it Sasuke's arm stopped me before I could climb in.

"Ah, I change my mind. I want a trade off." His mouth turned into a sly grin.

"What exactly?.." I asked softly, feeling uncomfortable as he moved closer to me.

He leaned in, and pulled my face to his. "This," he stated, abruptly pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't move, and my body felt like it turned to Jell-O. He held one of his hands behind my head, making it impossible for me to escape his lips, so all I could do was just wait there until he was finished ..or respond.

I decided to try and respond. I moved my lips slowly against his, keeping in sync with his movements, and my trembling arms made their way to his chest as he moved his arms around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. I was enjoying this little make-out session (though I didn't want to) and even though I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I sure hoped that it seemed like I did.

A gasp sounded from behind us, and I broke contact with the kiss. Sasuke gave a small grunt, not wanting to end it so soon, while I turned my attention to the new incomer.

It was a girl with 4 pony-tails on her head, and she reminded me of one those bad-ass chicks on TV.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to _interrupt,_" the girl sneered, walking away.

I looked up at Sasuke. His face held curiosity and amusement. "Do you know her?" I asked him.

He looked down at me. "Old girlfriend. I broke up with her last year, but I didn't think that she still had feelings for me..." He gave a smirk filled with amusement as he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. "Now that this little _trade off_ is done can you finally take me home?"

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Are you jealous?"

I glared. "Once again, in your dreams.." I was totally lying through my teeth, but I don't think he noticed.

I got in the car and he walked to his side and got in. "Do you still remember where I live?" I asked him, making it seem like he was dumb or something.

"Yes, Pinky I do still remember."

I twitched. "Will you quit calling me that, Chicken Butt?"

This time it was his turn to twitch. "Never."

I sighed. "You suck."

"Is that really all you have to say? 'You suck?'"

"Yes, and I'll say it again. You suck."

He rolled his eyes at me, and turned averted his attention to the rode. "Well, here you are Pinky."

"Huh?"

He gave me the "Are-you-retarded" look. "Your house. We're here."

I looked out the window and he was right. We were here.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry, zoning out! I zone out a lot."

"I've noticed."

I gave a small glare. "Well, we all can't be perfect like you."

He gave a smug smirk. "I know."

I twitched. "That wasn't a compliment smart ass, just for you to know."

"Well, if it's coming from _your_ mouth it is."

I flipped him off, and walked out of the car. "Have a _wonderful _evening!"

He gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, you too."

He was about to drive off, but something stopped him.

I looked back at him to see what was wrong. "What?" I called to him.

He turned to me and smirked. "I just remembered, I've gotten 15 more dates since lunch. I'll give you a list of names tomorrow."

I twitched. "You freaking man-whore, I thought something was wrong for a minute! Don't fucking scare me like that!" I screamed.

He shrugged. "It's not my fault that you're a spaz."

I glared, and walked into my house, slamming the door shut behind me.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Friday_

I was walking out of my car to the front of the school when suddenly a huge group of fangirls came and pounced on me.

"Is it true? Please tell me it isn't!"

"Sasuke-senpai! You can't be dating!"

"It can't be true!"

I let out a sigh. "What are you ladies talking about?" I asked, scratching my head.

"The rumor that you're dating that pink-haired girl!"

I froze, and looked at the girls. "Who the hell told you that?" I growled out.

They shivered. "I-it's all over s-school! W-we don't know w-who started it."

I glared and walked away towards the building, knowing just who started the rumor.

Feeling frustrated about the turn of events I began to put a plan in action that would make the rumors stop in their place.

I climbed to the top of the stairs in front of the school doors, and turned to face the crowd that scattered across the school lawn.

"All you people have probably heard the rumors," I started, making my voice heard by everyone, "I just want you to know that I am not dating Sakura Haruno. She is just a _friend._ I don't really plan on having a relationship with anyone. At least not until I find the right girl," I looked across the shocked audience, "Whoever it was that started the rumor was just trying to hurt me, and I'm sorry that everyone is so confused about this, but I just wanted to clarify what was going. I'm sorry that you have been fooled.. Please do not blame me."

Leaving everyone stunned, I slowly walked inside the school, trying to hear what their reactions were. Though in a matter of seconds I didn't need try. The whole crowd went crazy with emotion.

"That is soo horrible!"

"We're sorry Sasuke-kun!"

"So even Sasuke gets hurt sometimes."

"I can't believe somebody would try and hurt poor Sasuke-san!"

"Who is so horrible to start this rumor?"

"We need to find that hateful person, and make them pay for what they did to Sasuke!"

I smirked at their many reactions. The reactions we're different for every single person, but one thing for sure was that everybody believed me and everyone was on my side. Nobody was doubting me, and everyone wanted to kill the person who started this rumor which made me feel "hurt."

As I walked into the halls I was immediately greeted by the smirks and scowls of some of my friends.

"And Sasuke Uchiha strikes again," Shikamaru muttered lazily.

"Man, You really need to teach me some of your tricks," Suigetsu stated, looking amused.

"Tch, You always find a way to make your popularity go up don't you?" Kiba scoffed.

Finally Neji was the last one to speak. "How do you do these things Uchiha?"

I smirked at all of them and walked with them until the bell rang. And silently I gave the answer to Neji's question.

_Because I run this school._

_

* * *

_

**Me: Welp, that's all folks! Reviews would be lovely :3**

**Sasuke: ****Folks? How old are you? 100?**

**Me: ****Shut up Sasuke!...Sasuke where's Naruto?**

**Sasuke:**** ...he had a little bit of an accident while walking down the stairs... :) **

**Me:**** O_o **


	9. Rumors and Secrets

**I decided to get this chapter over with because next week I'll be busy!**

**Also should I add a little of SasuNaru to this story or not? I kinda want to, but I don't know.. Anyways review to tell me! **

**Me: ****Neh, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: ****Hn?**

**Me: ****You seriously need to get back in the manga! Masashi Kishimoto hasn't put you in the story for about 20 -40 chapters!**

**Sasuke:**** Hn, ain't my problem..**

**Me:**** ...well your popularity is dropping by the minute..**

**Sasuke: ****O_O**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sakura's POV_

It was already lunch, and Sasuke wasn't present in any of our classes. He was gone, and people said that he was here too. What was going on? Did he skip? Was it because of the rumors? Does he not want to see me? Is he mad at me?.. What the fuck is going on?

"S-Sakura-san? A-are you okay?"

I looked up from the table at Hinata. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"W-well, you seemed down.."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" I chirped, trying to reassure her.

I don't think she believed my act though, but she decided to play along. "So Hinata, how'd yesterday go? Did you and Naruto have fun?"

She blushed massively at the mention of Naruto's name. "I-it was real fun! N-Naruto-kun showed me how to play mini-golf!" The tone of her voice sounded excited.

I giggled. "So you like Naruto?"

She blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "M-maybe.."

"You should totally ask him out!"

Her face turned completely red. "I-I can't! T-there's just n-no way!"

"Oh, come on Hinata! Man up! You guys both like each other!"

Her face dropped. "I-I don't think he likes m-me like that..." Her gaze had turned into an empty stare.

My eyebrows knitted together immediately at her comment. "Of course he does! You're just too flippin' oblivious to notice!" I yelled.

She looked up at me, giggled, and smiled. "T-thanks for t-the reassurance.."

I gave her a big smile. "No problemo!"

"Well, aren't you just having a _great _time?"

I looked to the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

It was Karin.

"Do you need something?.." I nervously asked.

"Yes, stay away from Sasuke! He doesn't need you hanging around him and causing problems."

I gave her a shocked look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stay. Away. From. Sasuke." She had a threatening tone of voice.

And before I could reply she walked away.

"What the hell was that?" I nearly shrieked.

Hinata gave me a sympathetic look. "Y-you're kind of b-being blamed for the rumor starting r-right now.."

I turned to Hinata. "Why? I didn't start it!"

"W-well since they can't find the real person they are blaming you because the rumor wouldn't have started if you weren't hanging out with him.."

I dropped my head onto the table. "Great...this is what I get for getting a ride home..."

_Sasuke's POV_

I had missed the first couple of periods as I was walking around school looking for the person who I knew started the rumor.

It had to have been the one who walked in on me and Sakura's little trade off. It had to have been her. There was no one else that could've started a rumor like that, and make it go all around school... no one else...

As I rounded one of the corners I found the missing culprit I was looking for.

"You know people who start rumors are just looking for attention," I stated.

She turned once she heard my voice. It was Temari Sabaku, the queen of gossip herself.

"What makes you think it was me?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I chuckled. "You start every rumor that flies around this school,.. Temari."

She smiled, letting her guard down quickly. "I'm surprised you even remember my name!"

I walked over to where she was, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Of course I do. You were my girlfriend at one time, and there is just no way in hell I could forget _your_ face." I was turning on the charm factor.

She giggled. "Smooth as always.. If what you said to the crowd this morning was true...Why were you two kissing in the parking lot the other day?"

I chuckled. "We weren't. I was just checking her eye. She got something in it and asked me to look at it. From your position I guess it could easily look like we were kissing." Everything I was saying was a complete and total lie, and it was absolutely obvious. But she did fall for it easily, and I had to do it or else later down the line Temari would become a problem, and might even actually make me lose my bet with Pinky.

She gasped. "Really? I got it all wrong? I'm sorry Sasuke...but.." she moved closer, and started to draw a pattern with her finger on my chest seductively, "..Maybe I could make it up to you...How about it?"

I smirked, and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her heatedly as she returned it with the same amount of passion. "Sure, but on one condition..." I murmured as I kissed her neck.

Her eyes clouded with lust looked down upon me, as her lips turned into a pout. "What?" she managed to whisper out.

I leaned back to get a full glimpse of her face, and slammed my lips back against hers, making her gasp, and letting me deepen the kiss. I pulled back after a few seconds, and smirked once again.

"This has to be our little secret...and no one can know.."

_Sakura's POV_

Finally I got to see Sasuke! He finally decided to join class during 7th period. Of course the teacher let it slide because he's _Sasuke Uchiha_... It was really ridiculous how his name could get him anywhere..

Anyways as Sasuke moved to sit in his seat I saw his eyes flicker to me, and as I looked back at him his face plastered on a full-blown smirk... Oh, the nerve of him!

... Well, at least I knew he wasn't mad at me...

Wait a minute, I don't care if he's mad at me or not! I don't care! Not at all! (*sigh* I so do care...)

As my mind went on a ramble, Sasuke walked past me with a pencil, making it seem he had to sharpen it, but dropped a folded piece of paper on my desk instead, basically just like the time before.

Once he made it back to his seat I unfolded the note, and once again he had managed to make me stunned...

The piece of paper was again filled with names of girls, and dates, except this time the piece of paper was completely full, front and back. There were even names written on the side to keep from wasting another paper.

I began to count the total of names, using my pencil to keep track of where I was at.

I dropped the pencil to the floor, and slammed my head to my desk immediately upon calculation.

"Haruno, is there a problem?" my teacher, Kurenai-sensei irritately asked from the front of the room.

I looked up and grinned sheepishly. "No sensei." After that she went back to her work.

I put my head back down, and groaned.

Sasuke had a total of _121 girls..._

And that was just on that one piece of freakin' paper! He had about 30 or 40 already! How the hell was he pulling this off?

I shook my head.

There was no way I was going to lose this bet. I will not lose!

I glanced in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke was being gathered around a couple of girls, and there he was flirting away like usual. That bastard just thinks he is so cool.. One of these days I hope some girl actually gets the guts to punch him in the face. Ohhh, I really hope so...because that would soo be scrapbook worthy!

As I forgot I was staring at Sasuke as I was going off into lala land, Sasuke felt my gaze and glanced back at me. I snapped out of my thoughts, and immediately blushed and looked away. I could feel the smug smirk on his face as I turned my back to him.

Oh, how I wanted to punch him, (and kiss him) so badly! How could someone be so irritating, and sexy? It wasn't fair! So not fair!

_Ding Ding Ding_

Was it already time to leave? Time sure does fly when you are thinking about...you know what? Scratch that thought!

I gathered my things, and began to rush out the door, trying to avoid Sasuke. I really did not feel like talking to him at the moment, just taking one look at his face would make me angry.

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke call.

I immediately quickened my pace out of the classroom, leaving Sasuke in the dust...

Because if I stopped I probably would've punched him in the face...

_After school_

"Sakura-san?"

I turned around to look at Hinata. These past days she had finally gotten over stuttering so much around me. Of course she was still shy, but just the stuttering was a big improvement.

"Yeah? What is it?" I looked curiously at her. Something was wrong with her.. It seemed like she was kind of down...but why?

"Have you seen Naruto-kun today?"

I froze. I hadn't seen Naruto, and it was weird. Normally I would've seen him in the hall, but today I hadn't seen him at all.

"No, why?" I answered, uncertain of where she was heading.

She looked down. "He seems kind of off today... He isn't his normal self?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hinata, if you haven't noticed..Naruto's not normal."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant! He isn't happy, he's more gloomy..."

My eyebrows knitted together.

"I didn't think that Naruto _could_ get gloomy..."

And right after I said that, Naruto appeared. He was walking towards the parking lot, and like Hinata said, something was off.

"Hey Naruto!" I called.

He looked over at me, and walked (more like trudged) toward me.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata. How's life treating ya?" He tried to sound happy.

Getting bothered with the way he was acting I tried to make him spit out what he was down about secretly. "Good, where have you been all day? Usually I see you once or twice in the hall!"

He gave a small smile, and a shrug. "I guess we went down different halls."

I twitched.

"Oh, really..." I muttered to myself, quietly.

Deciding enough was enough, I asked him straight out what I was thinking. "Naruto, what the hell is bothering you?"

He flinched at the sudden question, and his face drained of color. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I know that something is wrong! Spit it out!"

Naruto looked down at his feet. "Rumors..."

I froze. "The rumors about me and Sasuke-kun? Is that what you're talking about?"

He suddenly looked up at me, with a tint of anger in his eyes. "-kun? You use -kun with _Sasuke's_ name?"

I gulped. "Y-yeah.." I was beginning to grow scared of him. "And the rumors are fake Naruto. They're nothing, but lies. There is nothing between us!"

"..Why did they start in the first place though?.."

My eyes widened, but then narrowed. "I don't know Naruto! And why the fuck do you even listen to rumors for? Anyways even if the rumors were true it would be none of your business!"

"U-um, I'll s-see you g-guys later," I heard Hinata whisper. I had totally forgotten about her.

I turned to her and gave a small smile. "See ya."

"Sakura-chan.."

I immediately turned my attention back on Naruto. "Do you hang out with Sasuke?" he asked.

"I guess..kinda, he's given me a few rides before, and we have classes together.."

"You shouldn't talk to him... He's really bad news. Believe me, I know him better than anyone else around here! He's always up to something, and you need to stay away from him."

I glared at him. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang with Naruto! You don't own me! Why do you care so much about me talking to him? And..you know what? I'm done talking to you right now!" I turned away, and stomped off, feeling extremely angry and upset.

So angry that I wanted to cry...

_Sasuke's POV_

It was finally Monday, and all weekend I had a feeling Naruto was going to visit. I knew sooner or later he had too, and I was anticipating it.

And I guessed he decided to choose now to do so.

"Hey Naruto," I greeted nonchalantly, acknowledging his presence.

He was leaning on my locker, and glaring right at me, and I probably knew why too...

"Don't 'Hey Naruto' me! What the fuck is going on around here?" he grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me to him, threatening to punch me.

I sighed. "Are you talking about the rumors?"

"No shit! You're not using Sakura-chan as one of your toys are you?" he yelled as he pushed me up by my locker.

"No, I'm not, and that's just a rumor," I replied smirking, "We have nothing going on between us . Of course we've had a little fun here and there."

He gritted his teeth. "You've talked to her before? You had a little 'fun'? Don't fuck with me!"

"I'm not joking. Yes, in fact, we met and had a _lovely _conversation at the bookstore. I'm guessing you showed it to her.. So tell me..what's so amazing about her that you actually showed her that place? Does she make you feel loved? Does she feel good? "

"She's different from other girls! She's...different!" he yelled.

I raised a brow. "Really now? Is it just because she has pink hair? Because that seems to be the only thing thats different. Why didn't you tell me about her? Is it because you didn't want me to steal her from you? Is that it?"

I knew all the things I was spatting were just lies, but just looking at Naruto's face at that moment made me pissed. So pissed that I wanted to kill him.. He was really getting under my skin. Just who the fuck does he think he is messing with me? But then again that's what made me and him best friends...

"Shut up! You know nothing about her! And I didn't god damn tell you about her because you always go and mess things up for me! Just stay the fuck away from her!" Naruto's face contorted into pure anger as he slammed me against the lockers, "If you don't I'll make sure you'll be put in a hospital bed.."

I smirked, and pushed him off me. I grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face with full force into the lockers behind him, making him hit his head and black out, gasping from pain as he did so. "You see Naruto..." I started, but I knew that he wouldn't hear me, "I just can't do that..."

As he regained some conciousness he spoke again. "Why do you always mess things up for me Sasuke? Do you get some kind of kick out of it? Huh?" he yelled, "Why can't you just stay the fuck out of my way?"

I walked over to where Naruto was crouching, and looked him in the eyes with a pained expression and whispered, "You know the reason why..."

Naruto froze, and looked down. He knew what I was talking about. "That was a long time ago Sasuke...a long time ago.."

I smirked cruelly. "I beg to differ."

Naruto looked up at me. "Can't things just go back to the way they used to Sasuke?"

I stared at Naruto for a long time. "...No"

His eyes began to water, and his body began to tremble "..Why?...Why not? Why can't things go back?"

My chest became heavy as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. His lips quivered as he tried to keep his mouth from forming a frown, though it was no use.

"...Because we remember." My answer was cryptic. I knew it was, but I thought just maybe, he would understand it...Just this one time..

Naruto locked eyes with me, and although his gaze was clouded by tears, I could tell what emotion they held.

It was regret. And I knew then and there...

that he knew what I meant..and so..

I walked away... leaving him to collaspe on the cold, hard, floor...

* * *

**Whoa! Cliffhanger and confusing twists and turns! :) Sorry about that, but I'm planning something interesting...**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise that the next one will be extremely long to make up for it! **

**I probably won't update this coming up week because I'm gonna be busy. Anyways review for me! Reviews make me update sooner! **

**Also don't forget to post whether or not you want some SasuNaru in here!**


	10. Who Doesn't Like Sweets?

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And I've decided I won't put any SasuNaru in here. I'll just leave it with SasuSaku.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you keep on reviewing! Love you guys! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sasuke:****Hn, enjoy the chapter. *smirks***

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sakura's POV_

It was after school. The end of a wonderful school day...

_Not._

All weekend, and all today I was thinking about how horrible I treated Naruto last Friday. I felt like such a jackass, and not to mention the fact that Sasuke being all flirty flirty to every single girl that walked passed by was making me upset too... It was just turning out to be such a _wonderful, super_-_fabulous,_ day!

I walked by the gym on my way out of school, and glanced inside out of curiosity. I never had actually been inside the gym. I mean I have P.E, but we never even step foot inside of here, all we ever do is aerobics, and that's inside the dance studio.

As I saw that nobody was in there, I walked in. I looked around, and found some equipment to play with. I knew that I probably shouldn't have been in there, and that it was against school rules to be in there without permission from a teacher, but I decided to take a risk.

I grabbed a basketball and started dribbling. I never was good at sports, and never once had the thought ever occurred to me that I was incapable of playing them, but as I began to play around I figured it out.

I shot multiple times at the basket, and never once did it make it in. I did everything I could think of to make it. Hell, I even tried doing a granny shot, but still never made it.

As I was beginning to give up, and put the ball away a voice came out of nowhere, making me trip over my own feet, face first into the floorboard.

"You know nobody is supposed to be in here right now."

I turned to the door where the voice was coming from, and found Sasuke who was at the moment surpressing his laughter.

I shouted immediately upon recognition. "Are you trying to give me a freakin' heart attack?"

A smile spread upon his lips, a smile that made me feel all giddy inside. "I wasn't trying to. So why exactly are you in here?"

"Just messing around.. You're not gonna tell on me are you?" I asked with my guard still up.

He raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to, but if you want I will..."

"No, no, that's okay! I'm good!" I replied, "So why are _you_ here?"

"I'm captain of our school's basketball team, Sakura. I have full access to this place."

"Huh, how about that.." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, about that list I gave you on Friday.." he started.

I looked at him curiously. "Yeah?" I replied, urging him to continue.

"You can cross off all of them now."

I gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

He gave me an exasperated look, and sighed. "I took all those girls out during the weekend. So now they're done. I'm finished with them."

Finally getting what he was saying I replied, "Oh, okay..."

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes while I voiced the question I was thinking. "How did you get all those girls so quickly, and not have any of them find out about you having more dates?"

He gave a smug, conceited, smirk. "All those girls were the easy kind, that's why."

"What do you mean?" I asked as my head unconciously cocked to the side.

"They were fine with the fact I was dating others. The reason why I got all of them done was because I went on group dates. They were completely fine with it."

My jaw dropped. "How can they be fine with that kind of thing?"

"Like I told you. They're easy."

"Wait a minute, does that mean..." I started, but Sasuke finished it for me.

"I'm saving all the hard ones for last?" he finished, giving me an amused look.

I gave him a glare. "...You just think you're so cool..."

He smirked. "Yes, unlike you who is still sitting on the floor. Are you ever actually going to get up, or just sit there forever and look like an idiot?"

I looked down, and found that like Sasuke said, I was still sitting on the ground. My face turned red with embarrassment as I made my way off the floor. "D-does it bother you that I'm sitting on the ground?" I asked trying to make a comeback.

He shook his head with a smirk still plastered on his face. "No, not at all, I just thought you might wanna actually not look like an idiot if somebody were to walk in here."

I pouted. "You're a meanie."

"And you're a little kid."

As I pouted some more I tried to make another shot at the basket, but ended up missing the basket, and having the ball hit the floor, not even touching the net.

Sasuke laughed as I chased the runaway ball. "You're terrible at basketball."

I gave him a glare. "Shut up! I just don't play stupid sports like these!" He was really getting on my nerves.

He shook his head, and smiled. "Do you want me to teach you some tricks?"

"...Only if you want to..." I whispered, embarrassed over the fact that I needed help, but I was loud enough for Sasuke to hear me.

He gave me a lopsided grin and walked over.

And as he made it to me he grabbed the ball from my hands, and began to teach me a few of his tricks.

* * *

"I still don't get how you made that shot," I grunted at Sasuke.

We were done playing and were finally going home. It was about 6, and my mom was probably starting to get worried, though of course only if she didn't have her new boy toy over. Other than that she would be worried.

"It just takes practice," Sasuke said giving me a small smirk.

"Practice, psssh, yeah right. You probably got some secret technique that you just don't want to tell me."

He laughed. "You keep imagining that, Sakura."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I just realized you haven't called me Pinky yet today."

He smirked. "What? I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't like it. It's just that I'm surprised you haven't called me that."

"Hn."

The conversation turned dead. I kind of got nervous because of that, but I quickly let the nervousness flee, not wanting things to get awkward.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," he mocked.

I gave him a small glare, but continued. "Who do you hang out with? Like your close friends."

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket. "I don't know."

"You have to know! You can't not know who your friends are!"

He paused, but soon spoke. "I guess Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba, and the rest of that group..."

"So you're friends with Naruto?"

He flinched. "Yeah..." he answered awkwardly.

I gave him a funny look. He was starting to act strange...

"Okay...so I'm guessing you're not really close?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No, actually... We're best friends..."

I froze.

How could they be best friends? Just last Friday Naruto was talking bad about him! Just what the heck is going on?

"Or so we used to be.."

My eyes widened. "Why aren't you anymore?"

He looked at me, giving me a blank stare. "Things...just things."

Figuring out that he wasn't going to say anymore, I changed the topic. "So do you still think you are capable of winning these bets?"

His face gained back some emotion. "Of course. I'm positive I'm gonna win both of them."

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "Both?"

"Yes, both of them. Don't tell me you forgot the one where I make you fall for me?"

I blushed massively. "O-of course not!"

He smirked, and shook his head making his bangs fall in front of his eyes. He looked cute with his hair like that, and surprisingly he read what I was thinking somehow.

He raised an eyebrow at me, as I blushed at his gaze. "W-what?" I asked.

"You just said I looked cute with my hair like this."

My eyes widened, and my face turned completely tomato red. "I-I did?" I didn't even realize that I had spoken. "W-well, I-I, I j-just," Great, I was starting to sound like Hinata. "umm, n-never mind! F-forget about what I said!" I was so stupid...

He gave me an amused look. "You know you really are interesting..."

He walked past me as I stayed put in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled at him whenever I had finally regained control over my emotions.

He glanced back at me, and smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I glared and pouted. "That is one of the most overly used lines I have ever heard!"

"Hn, but it's true. Now are you going to stay at this place or do you actually want to go home?" he asked impatiently as he had already made it to his car.

I blushed and ran up to him. "Does that mean you're giving me another ride home?"

He sighed as he got into his car. "I guess so.."

I smiled and ran around to the other side of the car, excited about not having to walk home..

And more excited about getting some more time with Sasuke...

"...This is part of your plan to get me to fall for you isn't it?..." I muttered.

Cue the smirk. "Hn."

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

"Why did you need to come here?" I groaned.

As I was driving Sakura home, she asked if I could stop at some place before taking her home. Of course trying to gain a few points with her I said yes when I really should've said no.. Oh, how I should've. said. no...

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun! It'll only be a brief moment! Just relax and take deep breaths!"

I twitched. "I'm not pregnant," I grinded out.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure seems like it..." she muttered incoherently.

I glared at her, and then I glared at the store.

We were at "La Pastries," a store that was filled with sweets. _Sweets_! Who the hell likes sweets?

"I don't see what your problem is Sasuke-kun. Everybody likes sweets!"

I shivered in disgust. "Sweets are horrible..." I stated, I even think my face was starting to turn a little green.

She rolled her eyes once again at me. "Sweets are delicious. Now come on and hurry up!"

"...Can't I just stay out here?" I mumbled.

She stared at me, and gave a smirk. "Who's the child now?" she mocked.

I twitched. "Still you. Now just hurry up, and I'll wait out here."

"Nuh, uh. No way! You are going in that store! I am not going alone!"

"Great, then we can just get back in the car and drive away."

"No! Sasuke Uchiha, you are going in there with me!"

"Why? You too scared to go in there by yourself like a big girl?"

"No, are you scared of sweets?"

"Fuck, no!"

"Then why won't you come in there with me?"

"Because sweets make me frustrated."

"Oh, you poor thing! You want me to get you some diapers?"

"Shut the fuck up, I just don't wanna go in there."

"Well, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you _are._"

"No, I'm _not_."

"You are!"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"Nope."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No, I don't even like cherries."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"_No_."

"Ugh!" she yelled. She had finally given up.

I smirked in triumph, and began to walk away, but I heard Sakura make a comment that made me stop in my place.

"You're a coward," she stated.

I turned around. "What did you say?"

"You heard me! You. Are. A. Coward!"

I gave her a death glare. "I'm not a fucking coward."

I saw her flinch as she heard my tone, but quickly regain her composure. "Well, if you weren't a coward then you would walk in there with me!"

I grinded my teeth. "Fine."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I said fine. I'll go in with you."

She smiled, and grabbed my wrist, and pulled me in the store. "You hate having your man pride hurt don't you?"

I twitched. "Man pride? Seriously?" What kind of term is that? " Well, my _man pride _would definitely not be hurt by you."

She rolled her eyes. "Somebody's touchy."

After she said that I smelled the aroma of sweets, and cringed in disgust...

"Sakura, put the sweets away. Now."

We had finally made it out of that hell hole, and I was finally free of the sweets...Well, besides the ones that Sakura bought.

She waved a chocolate chip cookie in front of my face. "Aww, Sasuke-kun, you don't want a taste? I really think you would like sweets if you just tasted them!"

"Sakura, I've tasted them before, and I just don't like them."

She sighed and collapsed into her seat. "Fine," she took a bite out of her cookie, "You sure you don't want a taste?"

My reaction was to immediately say no, but a plan began to formulate in my mind. Sakura would definitely not see it coming.

"Sure, I'll take a little taste."

She held out one of her cookies, but instead of moving towards the cookie, I moved towards her face. I grabbed hold of the back of her head, and pulled her towards me, placing my lips against her own. Immediately she kissed me back, but not fully because she still had some of her cookie in her mouth. Not liking the fact that she wasn't really kissing, I nibbled on her lip, making her gasp, and letting my tounge slip in to dance with hers. My tounge began to explore every crevace in her mouth, and making Sakura moan in delight. And as I was getting a full taste of that cookie, I didn't mind it one bit because it tasted good when it was in her mouth.

After a minute or two I pulled back, leaving Sakura's face fully flushed, and making her more nervous than I could've imagined.

"You know you were right. It didn't taste that bad after all," I whispered into her ear, licking her lobe.

She shivered in delight. "Sasuke-kun.."

I smirked, and pulled away from her, and began to drive her home while she remained frozen in her seat.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

What the heck is up with him? He just suddenly started kissing me? What the heck? I really felt like I was going to explode with all the action that was going on! And now he just pulls away, makes an embarrassing comment, and starts driving me home like it was nothing!

It was so not nothing!

Anyways the whole entire ride home I was completely red faced, frozen, and ridiculously stunned and embarrassed. What a wonderful combination, yes? How could someone like him be so..Ugh! Forget it! Just forget it! I'm tired of his wishy washy attitude! He is worse than a girl at their time of month! Didn't he just say that we were just friends to the school the other day?

Wait. a. minute.

This was all part of his plan again wasn't it? He was trying to get me to fall for him. That's it! That has to be it! And with that said I'm so mad...I should slap him. Seriously. I should... That is like some serious sexual harrassment or something! Just who does he think he is? Ugh... I really shouldn't have moaned during the kiss! It made it seem like I actually liked it (Well, actually I did but...)

You know what? I'm just gonna ignore him for a while. That's what I should do, ignore him.

And after my little inside rampage finally boiled down, Sasuke pulled up in front of my house.

"See you later," he said, unlocking the car door for me to get out.

I gave him a glare and a grunt, making him flinch which was exactly what I was hoping he would do.

"Sakura?" he asked, confused about my sudden change in attitude.

But I didn't answer him, or even glanced his way. I got out of the car, and walked inside my house, leaving him stunned and confused.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

_"_What the hell is up with Sakura?" I muttered while scratching my head.

It was now 3rd period, and Sakura was still ignoring me. She didn't even give me a glance whenever I would try to talk to her. Just what the hell is going on here? All of a sudden she just starts doing this. What did I do anyway? Nothing.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Everybody started to move instantly except for me. I lagged behind the crowd, so I could get a chance to talk to Sakura who was still getting her things together.

"Sakura," I called to her, but receieved no answer.

"C'mon, Sakura, why the hell are you all of a sudden ignoring me?"

Still no answer, just the sound of rustling books.

"Sakura," I called again, but this time I got a glare in response.

I know a glare is bad, but at least I was making progress. "Why don't you actually tell me what's wrong?"

She gave me a cold stare, and walked away out of the class.

Once her fleeting figure was gone I sighed, and pushed my hair back, and as I saw my bangs dangling in front of me an idea popped into my head.

I know just how to get her to talk to me...

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

It was now after school and it seemed like my plan was working out. Sasuke really didn't like being ignored, and if he had it his way he probably wished it was the other way around. Sasuke had tried like 5 million times to talk to me today, and 5 million more times to get me to respond, and I was seriously loving my brilliant mind for coming up with this plan at the moment. Sasuke hadn't even tried flirting with any of the girls because he was so frustrated about me ignoring him, and that right there was making me feel so proud of myself, and I wished the reason why I was happy was because of the fact I was getting more of a chance to win the bet, not because he was giving me more attention.

I sighed and began walking to my locker to drop off my books, and as I had made it to my locker I saw a familiar figure standing by it.

It was Naruto.

I grimaced as I slowly approached. "Hey..Naruto," I said awkwardly.

Naruto turned, and looked at me. "Hey Sakura-chan.."

It turned silent for a couple of more seconds until I finally broke the silence. "Look I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to bite off your head! I was just being stupid, and well I'm really short-tempered, and also I really want us to be friends again!"

Naruto stared as I awkwardly waited for him to answer.

"Naruto? Will you forgive me?" I asked timidly, not wanting to wait any longer for his answer.

He laughed. "Sakura-chan, you are so weird! You shouldn't even be apologizing! It was my fault for starting it!"

I gave him a smile. "So I guess you're still my friend?" I asked as I was thankful he was back to his old self.

"Of course!"

I jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Great! So ummm do you mind giving me a ride home then?"

He laughed. "I think you're just my friend because of the free rides."

"What? Of course not! ….But the rides aren't so bad though."

He laughed again. "Nice, Sakura-chan, nice."

We began walking and conversing as we traveled to his car.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"..Nothing, never mind."

Right then I had just realized how much I cared about Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

It was 4:30, and I had stopped at Starbucks to grab a cup of coffe, and I was dead tired. I had gotten a few study dates for that evening, but this time with higher maintenance girls. Of course they weren't the hardest, but they were about average, and that still meant had to keep them preoccupied and make sure they didn't find out about the other various girls which was about 10 of them. I know that was a total drop compared to the first list of dates, but I didn't want to take any chances with being with so many girls at a time. But seriously I wish I hadn't made that stupid bet right now because I really hated wasting my time with these girls because every single one of them had been so...

.._boring_

Seriously, why can't they be more entertaining? Every one of their conversations would be so bland, and they would go like this.

Girl: You look nice today

Me: Hn, you too

Girl: How you been?

Me: Fine, you?

Girl: Great!

Me: Hn.

Girl: Oh.

Me:...

Girl:...

Me: ….

Girl:_ munch, munch._

Me:...

And that would pretty much sum up the date, and yet still they wanted another date the next day. Why could they never could come up with a decent conversation? Everytime they would talk I would just hear blah, blah, blah. I really had to concentrate hard to not roll my eyes.

"What would you like to order, sir?" a cheery, but blushing cashier asked as she entered my peripheral vision.

Giving a small smirk making the cashier blush even more I replied, "Coffee, black, no sugar." I made my voice lower in a way that would make her blush.

"Right away, sir!"

I walked away after I got my coffee, and made my way back to my car.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

I turned to the familiar voice. It was Ino.

"Oh, hey, Ino," I greeted not really giving a care.

"Do you wanna sit with me? I kind of need help with our homework for history class, and well you are the genius in the class and all."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why she referred to me as that. "A genius?"

She smiled. "Well, yeah! Don't you have straight A's, and a 4.0 GPA? You even turned down multiple scholarships to the best highschools in the country didn't you?"

I scoweled. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "I kind of overheard your conversation with Kakashi-sensei last year..." She began to grow nervous, "Sorry, if that was a secret, I didn't tell anybody I swear!"

"Whatever," I replied annoyed, and began to walk away.

"Wait! Can't you help me with just one problem?"

I glanced back at her, and sighed in defeat, "Just one."

But that one little question had turned into multiple, and before I realized it I was there for 2 more hours.

I had finally made it back home, but instead of being greeted by the usual silence I was greeted with some laughter and giggles that were coming from the living room.

"I'm home," I stated as I took off my shoes in the doorway.

"Sasuke! Come in here! You have a visitor!" my mom called.

I slowly walked to the living room, and had found Karin, sitting with my mom.

"You didn't tell me you had such a lovely girlfriend, Sasuke!" my mom gushed.

"It's not like that Mrs. Uchiha, I just came to ask Sasuke a few things," Karin replied.

"Well, okay then, I'll just leave you two to yourselves! I have some errands to do anyways!"

Once I made sure my mom had finally left I started to talk. "What are you doing here, Karin?"

She got up, and started walking towards me. "I just wanted to know if I could borrow your chemistry notes."

"Did you really need to come and intrude my house to get it thought? Couldn't it have wait till tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did. So could I have them please?"

I gave a long impassive stare, but silently agreed to hand her the notes. I walked up to my room with Karin following right behind me to search for the notes.

"Your room is huge," Karin stated in awe as she entered my room.

"Hn, here," I replied and pushed the notes into her hands. "Now you can leave."

She looked me over a couple of times before finally leaving, and when I heard the front door shut I gave a huge groan. I had finally gotten some peace...

That was until the phone rang.

I was in the middle of taking a shower when it rang, and I really felt the need to break the phone right then and there. Why wouldn't people just leave me alone already?

I quickly dried off, and wrapped a towel around my hips, and made my way to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sasuke-kun? This is Tenten" the voiced replied.

I sighed. "Tenten, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering," she replied, her voice growing softer, "if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school?"

I smirked. "Are you asking me out, Tenten?"

"W-well,...I guess so... So do you want to?"

"What about Neji?"

She suddenly got aggravated. "What about him? He doesn't need to know right now! We had some fun the last couple of times didn't we, and I was still with Neji! Why does it matter now?"

"Calm down, I was just wondering if you changed your mind, but sure, I'm free."

She took a deep breath, and released it with a big, heavy, sigh. "Good."

I rolled my eyes. Tch, Someone had a temper.

"Well, Tenten, I've got to go-," I stated not wanting to chat any longer.

"Wait," she interrupted, "I have another thing to ask..."

"What?" I asked dead-panned.

"You're not going to tell anyone right? It's just a love-affair right?"

I smirked. "Hn, just a love-affair, and I won't tell on purpose.."

* * *

I was back at school, and I had gotten stares from everywhere, even including the one who was supposed to be ignoring me, Little Ms. Pinky. My plan was starting to work.

"Sasuke! You got your hair cut?" Kiba asked as he ran up to me.

I smirked. "Hn, it's not that big of a deal you know," I muttered as I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's different than your usual though!"

I shrugged. "Hn, not really. The only thing that's changed about my hair is that it's a little bit shorter, and has bangs hanging in front."

"Well, whatever, but you're sure getting a whole lot more flirtatious stares from your audience."

I rolled my eyes. "Hn." I didn't really care if my audience liked my hair or not. All I cared about at the moment was whether or not this was going to make Sakura talk.

Kiba and I walked to class, and school started within the next 5 minutes. It was pretty much the usual day besides for the more intense stares, but who cares? I finally got Sakura to talk to me.

She had been staring at me all through the day, and finally she talked to me in study hall.

"Why did you get your hair cut?"

I looked up at Sakura who was sitting at a table across from me, gawking at my hair. "Hn are you talking to _me_?" I asked, raising a brow, knowing in doing so it would make her fluster.

She blushed as expected, and mumbled, "I-I guess..."

"You decide to talk to me now, and all because of my hair?" I knew my plan was flawless, and I was thankful that I had remembered how she flipped out when she saw my bangs in my face. "Why were you ignoring me for?" I asked, finally getting her to answer me.

She looked away and crossed her arms. "That's only for me to know."

I rolled my eyes. "Hn."

She gave a small glare, but quickly replaced it with a curious stare. "So how are you doing with the bet?"

"Well,Very well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm gonna win."

She twitched. "Does your cockiness ever fade?"

"No."

She groaned. "You're really.."

"Amazing?" I finished for her.

She twitched. "No, ridiculous was more what I was aiming for.."

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"...Is that code for me to shut up?"

"Yes."

She glared, but did as I wanted. She began to study to herself and I did too. After about 30 minutes though, she decided to talk again.

"Ummm, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" I murmured as I glanced at her.

"You get good grades..right?"

I raised a brow. "Yeah?"

She started to fiddle with her fingers. "Well...can you help me out with a few problems?..."

I smirked at her. "Fine, but only on one condition."

She gave me a confused and suspicious look. "What?.."

"You have to go out on a date with me."

She blinked a few times, and then suddenly raised out of her seat. "No way! That's unfair!"

"It may be unfair, but that's the price I'm naming, so take it or leave it."

She glared at me for a long period of time while I just gave her an impassive stare.

She finally sighed, and her shoulders collapsed in defeat. "Fine..."

_Ding Ding Ding_

I smirked as I made my way out of the room. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 12."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, see you later.." she grumbled.

I smirked once again, and made my way to my car, so I could go home and get ready for some dates.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review! :3**

**Sasuke:**** Hn, yeah what she said.**

**Me:**** I hurt your feelings when I told you that you were losing fangirls didn't I...**

**Sasuke:**** ...no**

**Me:**** -_-"**


	11. And The Chaos Begins

**Sorry guys for being awfully late, but I'm seriously starting to get behind in my school work! If I don't get on track my mother will kill me! :O**

**I tried to put together this chapter, but bear with me! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**Sasuke: This author is extremly slow in speed and mind.**

**Me: O_O Am not! :(**

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sasuke's POV_

I was walking downtown trying to get the event that had just happened out of my head. Thinking about it was getting my blood boiling, and the event had went down like this.

I had just met with a couple of dates, and was waiting for the last one of the night to finish their meal at my family's restaurant called "Nox Noctis Divum," it's Latin for "The Night Sky." I was about to kill the girl who was wasting my time just playing with her food, and taking her sweet time. I know I'm supposed to be a gentleman, but she was taking too god damn long, and it was seriously giving me a headache. I just wanted to get out of there, go home, and take a hot shower to soothe my aching back that I had gotten during one of my basketball practices. The coach has been putting us into shape for the tournament that was coming up, and his loud, yelling voice was getting on my last nerves, and that right there had put me in a bad mood.

So I was going to bite this girl's head off in a matter of seconds if she didn't finish.

"_1...2...3...4..."_

I was literally beginning to start counting the seconds.

"_5...6...7...8...9..."_

And right whenever I was about to count 10, and murder her a voice interrupted me, and was trying to get my attention.

"Sasuke."

I turned around towards the familiarly disgusting voice that I knew all too well.

"Itachi," I sneered, "What do you want?"

His impassive expression didn't falter one bit hearing my tone of voice, and instead replied to the repulsive girl that was sitting across from me. "Do you mind if I steal your date?" he asked politely, "We have some business to speak of if you don't mind."

The girl blushed. "Sure, of course! I was done anyways!" she replied to Itachi, but immediately turning her gaze to me, "So I'll see you later then?"

"Hn," I replied, not wanting to break my composure, and show my temper.

She giggled, and made her way out as I paid full attention to the man in front of me.

"Itachi. What the fuck do you want?" I growled out, not caring anymore about holding my temper.

He shook his head while giving a small smile, and sighed. "No, 'Nice seeing you again, Nii-san' or 'I'm so glad to see you?' I'm hurt, Sasuke."

I glared. "Who gives a fuck. You never come to visit unless you want something, so tell me what do you want already?"

His smile wiped away from his face, and was replaced with a serious, stern expression.

"Sasuke, I need your help," he said.

"What?"

"Your friend Naruto," he replied.

"He's not my friend," I stated, "and what about him?"

"He has some connections that we need."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Connections?"

Itachi still holding his serious gaze started to explain. "Naruto is surprisingly the heir to the Uzumaki Industries. Very soon the people who have been running the place will come to him, and tell him of his family and his family's properties, and then he will have a choice on what he wants to do with it."

I gave Itachi a suspicious look. "What does this have anything to do with me?" I replied.

Itachi grabbed a folder from his briefcase, and handed it to me. "I need you to become friends with him again, or somehow influence him in some way so you're able to control his actions. When the time comes I'll tell you what to do. I don't care if you decide to do it or not. It's solely up to you, but I warn you that the consequences of your actions will not just affect you."

I opened the folder, and glanced briefly at the contents. "..Do I have time to think this over?"

Itachi glanced at me, and began to walk out of the restaurant. "Sure, but you have a time limit. I'll give you a month to think it over. Call me when you have your answer," he said nonchalantly over his shoulder as he closed the door, and left me to myself.

When he left I began to study the papers left in the folder, and began to grit my teeth. "...Fuckin' father," I muttered angrily, and slammed the folder shut as I got up, and took a walk downtown to cool me down.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

"Naruto..." I growled out, "What is this?"

I was at home when I got a phone call from Naruto. Naruto had decided to invite me over to his house to study saying that he didn't know what his homework was about, and pleadingly bugged the crap out of me to agree. Of course I wasn't in his class, so I told him that I couldn't help him at all, but Naruto still pleaded, and after 10 minutes of his "pretty please's" I caved in. I really should've said no because little did I know that this wasn't a little study session _at all._

It was a party. A big one to be specific, and once I had got there I was immediately greeted by the cheerful blonde-haired idiot, and he immediately recoiled once he heard me growl out "Naruto what is this."

Naruto gave a squirmish smile, and scratched his head. "A study session?.."

"Like hell it is! Why the hell did you invite me over to party _on a school night_!" I yelled.

Faces turned over towards us, and Naruto began to attempt to calm me down. "Shhh! Not so loud Sakura-chan! It's not a big deal!"

I guffawed at his statement. "Really, Naruto? I have a freakin' test tomorrow! If I don't study I'm gonna flunk! I thought I was supposed to help you study, not party!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan...I just really wanted you to come and have some fun with me... You've looked really stressed out lately..." His expression turned from cheerful to sad in seconds, and immediately I regretted everything I had said, and felt completely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Naruto.. I shouldn't have yelled at you.."

His face gained his cheerful expression except with a different gleam to his eyes. "Okay then Sakura-chan, I'll only forgive you if you do one thing for me!"

I tilted my head. "What?"

He grinned.

"Stay here for at least an hour, and have fun."

* * *

"Naruto..._hicup!.._Whatcha..._hicup!_...doin?"

I did what I was asked to, and stayed. I chatted with a few classmates who I had never talked to before, and soon right after that I became really thirsty, so instantly I looked for something to drink, and found some punch in the back.

When the glass was finally empty I finally realized that it had tasted funny.

I immediately slapped my head as self-punishment, hoping that it wasn't alcohol as me and alcohol do not mix because I have a really, really, _really _low tolerance, but here I was slurring away with another cup of _punch._

"Sakura-chan? Are you drunk?" Naruto asked as he pulled me over to the side.

Not thinking straight I answered. "Of course not..._hicup!..._you bastard!"

He shook his head. "Let me take you home," he said as he tried to put his arm around me to hold me steady.

I slapped his hand. "No!"

"Sakura-chan..come on.."

_Smack!_

Naruto stumbled back looking stunned.

I had slapped him in the face.

"I said _no!_" I slurred out.

Looking a little hurt he tried once again. "Come on, you have a test tomorrow remember?"

"Fuck tests.." I muttered as I began to fall back losing conciousness.

A strong pair of arms catched me. "I didn't think you were the type to party."

As my eyes opened a little I saw Naruto's eyes narrow behind me. I glanced up, and found Sai holding me up.

"Sai?" I mumbled, "Is that you Sai?" My hands began to smother his face as if to trying to figure out who it was. "You have really soft skin..." I whispered.

He pushed my hands away. "You drunk?" he asked, but his gaze soon turned to Naruto, "Shouldn't you be watching what she's doing, dickless?"

"Fuck off, Sai. I have it under control."

Sai rolled his eyes. "Sure you do..." he replied turning his gaze back down at me, "Can I help take her home?"

I began to flail my arms. "I don't wanna go home!"

Naruto bit his lip, and sighed, "Fine, but I don't need your help."

Sai gave a fake smile. "Of course."

The two began to carry me out towards Naruto's car, and once we had made it Sai put me in the back seat, and Naruto started the car. As the engine started Sai got in the back right next to me earning a glare from Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping taking her home."

"Your help isn't needed now."

"Sure it is dickless, so just drive."

Naruto twitched. "Get the fuck out!"

Sai didn't budge.

Naruto groaned. "Fuck it," he muttered incoherently, and began to pull out of the drive way.

All the way there was a blur for me except for the intense headache that was going on, and the occasional comments and arguments from Naruto and Sai, and somehow I made it home in my bed, and woke up in the morning with an intense hangover.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

I was at home in my room studying. I know studying is probably one of the last things somebody would think I would be doing right now, but seriously now I actaully want to get out of school unlike other guys. I actually have a life, and yes, I think it's actually better than dating these bunch of ridiculous girls. I really shouldn't have agreed to this bet.

Speaking of bets...I was counting down the days. Yes, counting. Counting for what you ask? Well, that date with little Ms. Pinky that's what. I've put it on my calendar on my phone so I wouldn't forget, and I'm actually getting a little bit anxious for it. And because of that I've been getting as much info as I could about her, so I'd know just how she ticks, so I wouldn't screw anything up for our date. I even paid other girls in her classes to get info about her, but hopefully everything that I've gotten about her is right, but you never know as some information could be wrong.

Why was I trying so hard for again?

Oh, yeah, to win the bet.

Hn...probably...yeah...that's it.

Anyways moving on, I was studying for my calculus class, and right when I was about to figure out the answer to an equation I was interrupted, and guess who it was?

Itachi and his friends. You could tell by the voices because their voices are rather distinctive and different, and plus I've been around them way too much to not know who they were.

I walked down the stairs to see what the hell they were doing as Itachi never comes home, and

when I had reached the living room I found all of them gathered around one of the tables looking at papers, and drinking bottles and bottles of beer.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" I groaned out, getting rather annoyed.

"I'm working."

"Really? Why don't you go somewhere else to do that like you always do?"

"Well, I feel like working here today. I hope I won't be a bother."

I sighed, and then one of Itachi's friends spoke. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little old Sasuke-chan, hmmm? I haven't seen you in forever," exclaimed the annoying long-haired blonde called Deidara. He was always talking about art being a blast from what I remembered. He even tried blowing up our kitchen because of his little obsession.

"Deidara, you saw him like last week at that music store he works at remember?" retorted Sasori. Sasori was okay, but his puppets that he carries around are rather disturbing. I remember whenever I was 10 he gave me one for my birthday...I threw it out immediately.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Deidara yelled out, making me flinch.

"Deidara, you really should learn some manners. Itachi should've slapped you for disrespect by now," mumbled the creepy blue guy named Kisame. Kisame was the closest to Itachi, but seriously I have no idea why he and Itachi were friends as this guy had some weird fetish with fish, and even somehow found a way to dye his skin blue.

"Oh, shut up Kisame!" Deidara yelled, "You should be the one to learn some manners!"

I rolled my eyes, and decided to leave them to their ridiculousness as I made my way for the kitchen to get me a snack.

"Sasuke."

I turned back towards Itachi. "What," I stated, not really making it seem like a question.

"You really need to release all that emotion you keep bottling up. Relax, and have fun while you can."

I gave him a look saying "Are-You-Retarded."

He sighed. "Sasuke, you don't have to do what I asked you to do. I was just wondering if maybe you could help me out here. That's all, so relax a little. You're a teenager, and you need to live a little, so go and do whatever you want alright?"

I twitched, and muttered out, "I know. I don't need your damn advice, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

I walked out of there, and decided to forget about getting something to eat, and just went upstairs to cool myself down as Itachi had somehow pushed my buttons..

* * *

All week had been nothing, but epic boringness. I've had no fun what-so-ever. All this week for me had been nothing, but working, studying, and dating. I haven't had time to hang out with any of my friends, or even have any alone time, and it was seriously irking me. Thankfully, though I was getting a break today as I had no planned dates or working hours. I was home free.

"Hey, Suigetsu," I greeted walking over to get my books from my locker.

"Hey, are you coming this weekend?" he asked excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Going to what?"

Suigetsu's face turned into complete shock. "Don't tell me you actually forgot! It's a tradition for us every year!"

My impassive expression turned into recognition. "Ah, that party," I stated.

Suigetsu grinned. "Yes, _that _party!"

Every year around this time a mysterious person throws a huge party filled with tons and tons of people coming from everywhere. Most of the people you'd see there would never ever be seen again as most of them were from other cities from far away, and it was interesting how so many people would find out about it, especially since the party location changes every single year. This year I heard it was going to be at this closed off, abandoned building, but anyways this party was _the_ party to go to. I mean everyone went. _Everyone. _Even most of the goody-two shoes.

"When is it?" I asked, turning my attention to a certain glimpse of pink.

"Saturday," Suigetsu replied, but I didn't hear. My attention was on Sakura who was heading towards her class without trying to drop her books. I smirked as she managed to catch one of her falling books, but didn't manage to pay attention to the bystander that was in her way. She bumped into them, and almost tripped on her feet.

"Sasuke?"

My gaze flickered to Suigetsu. "What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Hn, yeah, sure, sure," I muttered quickly as I saw Pinky starting to leave, "Look Suigetsu I'll see you at lunch. Let's talk about it then."

Suigetsu gave me an annoyed look. "Fine," he mumbled in defeat as I walked towards the damsel in distress.

"Do you need some help?" I asked in a low voice, trying to surpress my amused tone.

"Sur-," she started to say with a smile, but then it turned into a scowl and a, "I don't need your help."

I raised a brow at her. "Are you sure because it really looks like you need some."

She shook her head as she quickly turned her attention to the path in front of her, but not quick enough as she ran into another person, and fell to the floor with all her papers fluttering around in the air.

I smirked as I bent down, and began to pick up her things. "You want the help now?" I asked chuckling.

She didn't reply immediately as she was still trying to take in what just happened, but once it registered she shyly nodded her head with her slight blush covering her cheeks.

Finally having all her things in my grasp I got up, and held out my hand to Sakura who was still sitting on the floor embarrassed. Slowly she grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up, letting my hand linger against hers as I let go.

I carried all her books to her next class as she walked next to me with her head down, trying to cover the blush she held on her face. I unconciously smirked the whole entire time as the images of her falling down were replaying over and over in my head.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked over at the small-framed girl walking beside me. "Hn?"

"Thank you.."

I flinched a little, and turned my head. "Hn," I said trying not to seem the least bit happy. I've always been calm and impassive, but it seemed somethings could change.

The awkward silence continued until I decided to start coversing a little as the silence was actually making _me_ feel awkward.

"I think I'm gonna take a little break for awhile," I stated.

Sakura looked up at me dazed and confused. "Huh?"

I smirked. "With the bet. I'm gonna concentrate on other things for a little bit. After all I have all year long right?"

She gave a small smirk. "Still confident as usual. Are you sure you really wanna do that? I mean after all if you do you might lower your chances of winning," she tried saying with a conceited tone.

I stopped in pace and an evil grin formed on my face. "So you think I have a chance of winning now, huh?"

She froze, and blushed massively. "U-uh n-no!" she stuttered, "I was just..well...y-you...never mind." She looked down at her feet.

I grinned, but continued on with walking. She could be so easy to tease.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called that seemed awfully familiar.

Her face beamed. "Naruto! How's it going?" I did not like where this was going at all.

"I haven't seen you around lately! You've been taking it easy since that party?" he asked teasingly to Sakura, ignoring my presence.

I glared at my feet as they continued to converse. They really seemed to be even closer than usual, and it was frustrating. It was like I wasn't even there anymore now. How could they just ignore me like that? Naruto should just keep the fuck away. Keep away!

After I had enough of listening I pushed Sakura's books in _his _arms, earning a look from Naruto and a confused one from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I started walking, and gave a quick glare over my shoulder before turning my attention back in front of me. "I think you have somebody else who can help you carry your books."

And then I walked away with almost visible steam coming out of my ears.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

What was his problem? "His" being Sasuke. All of a sudden he starts acting like a girl on her period for no reason! All I was doing was talking to Naruto, and I really do not see what his deal is nor do I care.

...Okay, I do care, but still.

Well, anyways after that event Sasuke has been giving me the cold shoulder. Well, normally he does it unintentionally, but now he is definitely doing it on purpose. I can feel him giving me glances with either a sullen look or an angry one, and I was absolutely hating it so much. What did I do to deserve this anyways? Nothing. Zip. Nada. El grande nada.

As I was going home, walking that afternoon I saw Sasuke, and guess what he was doing? Making out with Karin.

_Karin. _Ick.

Why her? Who knows, but it was still making me extremely upset. I felt like going up to Sasuke and punching the lights out of him right then and there along with Karin. Oh, how I really wanted to punch Karin, in fact I've been dying to since that encounter in the cafeteria. But instead I did something else. Something that surprised even me.

I walked by them with a happy smile... For god's sake a happy smile! Although it was a fake one, but still a happy god damn smile! I mean how could I do that? This was the perfect oppurtunity to make Karin pay as well as Sasuke, but nope! I didn't. How dumb was I? I really should've slapped Karin for kissing my man!

….WAIT! Back up, scratch that! Not my man. Just Sasuke. Just Sasuke... So really I shouldn't even be mad...after all we're just friends right?

Right?...

"Hey Naruto?" I greeted uncertainly on the phone. It was about 10:30 P.M. that same night, and the image of those two swapping spit was still vividly going through my brain. I called Naruto to see if he could somehow manage to erase it. I mean he always does with other things right?

"Sakura-chan?" he said surprised, "What's up? Do you need something?"

I started playing with my cell phone strap nervously. "Um, no, I was just calling because I was bored."

I could hear a brief pause through the phone, but soon he answered. "Okay! Why don't you just come over, and we can have some fun?"

I twitched with the image of Sasuke and Karin leaving my mind quickly. "There isn't a party over there is there?"

He laughed. "No, Sakura-chan, just me and the silence...well, besides the TV."

I smiled to myself. "Okay, I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Wait," he interrupted before I could hang up, "You can...bring Hinata if you want..."

I giggled. "Sure, why not? Bye."

"See ya soon." Then the beeping noise of the phone was heard.

Well, it seemed that Hinata and Naruto are going to date soon. I laughed out loud just thinking about how Hinata would act in a relationship with Naruto. She probably would look like a deer in headlights.

* * *

I had picked up Hinata, and made it to Naruto's house, and surprisingly his house was neater than usual. It smelled lemony fresh, not one bit of ramen was smelt through the air.

"Naruto?" I asked, "Why is your home so...clean?"

He pouted. "My house is always clean," he stated glancing over towards Hinata who was looking and blushing about the living room.

I grinned. "You're even wearing nice clothes! What happened to the Naruto that I know? This really can't be him," I stated teasingly, giving him a poke in the chest.

"Shut up," he retorted, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

I giggled. "Oh, Hinata!" I started, "I think someone has a-" Naruto's hand covered my mouth muffling my words before I could finish my statement.

Naruto laughed nervously under Hinata's confused stare. "A dog," he covered, "I have a dog. That's what Sakura-chan was going to say," Wow, I did not know his cheeks could get so red! "Right?" He looked down at me giving me a warning.

"Sure, a dog," I replied, "It's name is... Ramen."

They both looked at me weird. "What?" I stated, "I didn't name his dog he did!"

Hinata looked towards Naruto. "C-can I see your dog?" she asked sweetly making Naruto blush.

"U-uh, sure, but...he's not here right now...he's...at Shikamaru's place. I had to clean up the house, and I can't do that when he's here."

Hinata's face dropped. "Oh, okay.."

Naruto froze in horror, and frantically spoke. "B-but I'll bring him over sometime to see you! I promise!"

She looked up at him with a smile. "T-thank you!"

I accidentally let out an awe sound which immediately ruined the moment as they both got embarrassed, and started doing separate things. Naruto went to go fix us all aome ramen, and Hinata started to fiddle with an imaginary spot on the hem of her shirt.

Really. How can they be so... never mind.

After that we watched a movie, and when it was over I was the only one still concious as Naruto and Hinata dozed off into dreamland, and Hinata's head had fallen onto Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's onto Hinata's head. It was a picture perfect moment, and so I silently took a picture for blackmail in the future, and left for home as they slept away.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

I was at home, and it was Saturday. I was still mad about what had happened with Naruto and Sakura. Yes, I know I shouldn't be after all I had let out all my anger already on Karin, but I was and it seemed that this anger was turning out to be a grudge.

_Knock knock_

I heard the knock, and trudged up to the front door. I opened it, and how wonderful...it was my dear old pal Suigetsu.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered, annoyed.

Suigetsu frowned. "You forgot again? Today's the party remember? We gotta get going if we wanna make it there on time!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me! Are you coming with me or not?"

I scratched the back of my head. There was something bugging me in the back of my mind. Was there something that I was supposed to remember?

"Yeah, sure. Let me get cleaned up real quick."

"Fine! But hurry up!" he said impatiently as I ignored him, and went to my bathroom to take a shower.

"Wait in the living room until I'm done," I said while Suigetsu went in started to peer curiously throughout my house, "Don't do any snooping either."

Suigetsu gave me a dirty look. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

I stared at him impassively. "I wasn't joking."

"Whatever, just go and do your thing already!" he said while giving me a push up the stairs.

I glared, and shoved him off. "Don't touch me."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving me off.

I walked up the stairs, and made it to the bathroom. I took off my clothes, and ran the hot water.

Climbing into the bathroom and drving to the party was the last thing I truly remembered as the rest of the night that day was a blur.

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

It was finally the day of the date, and I was excited though I hated to admit it. I knew I shouldn't be since Sasuke had just made out with Karin, but I was and I really wanted to know what a date with Sasuke Uchiha would be like.

As I got all ready, lipgloss and all, I started to get nervous thinking about what would happen on our date. Would it turn out alright, would I mess up some way, would my outfit look okay, all those questions started to run through my head. It was making my brain turn to mush as I finally finished getting ready, but I was happy no matter how nerve wracking the thoughts were. I wasn't even caring about whether or not I was losing the bet. All I was really caring about was what Sasuke thought of me, whether or not it would be possible for him to ever like me, and what will happen to us in the future. That's all I was thinking, nothing more, and so I sat down on my couch waiting anxiously...

For the date that never occurred.

* * *

**Alrighty! I hope you liked it! And the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one! **

**Again, ごめなさい！**

**Please review! :)**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Me: What? No comment?**

**Sasuke: ...ばか。**

**Me: なにこれ！？！？！！**


	12. How Could You Do This To Me?

**It's been a long time hasn't it? *sighs* I'm sorry people!**

**Classes are killing me, and I've been so tired! I managed to finish up this chapter just today!**

**I'll try to make the next chapter come faster!**

**Just bear with me!**

**Sasuke: Hn, you know, I thought you were dead.**

**Me: O_o ...you would like that wouldn't you?**

**Sasuke: Eh, I really couldn't care.**

**Me:...that just makes me feel a whole lot better -_-"**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sakura's POV_

It was Sunday, and well, I definitely did not get a good night sleep...therefore I was in a well...ugly mood.

"Good morning!" my mom said as I came groggily walking down the steps.

"Do you have to be so god damn loud?" I grunted back, wiping my red eyes.

"Sakura, seriously, you need to be more happy! It's a bright and beautiful day, and the birds are singing-"

"And Mom is screeching.."

"-And Mom is screechi-HEY!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I was going to say!" she yelled.

"Huh, how about that..."

She narrowed her eyes. "You seem to be in a more horrible mood than your usual. What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing," I said walking to the pantry grabbing a box of cereal, "Nothing at all."

"Sure..." she replied, not pushing the subject any further, "Look, be good, and I'll bring home some Chinese tonight. Does that sound good?"

"Mhmm," I replied, stuffing my mouth with a spoon full of Rice Krispies.

She walked to the living room, and grabbed her things, running out the door as she saw the time.

"Finally some peace," I mumbled to myself, sitting down on a stool.

I quietly ate my cereal, thinking back to yesterday. That asshole had actually stood me up, and what's even worse is that I even cried about it. I actually wasted my tears on somebody so stupid, and to think that I actually thought that he could change.

Guess I was wrong.

Tears began to form, and fall from my eyes as the thoughts hit me hard. I couldn't believe that someone so worthless could win me over just like that... It was so embarrassing.

Once again I broke down and once the breakdown was over I silently put away the bowl of cereal, and walked up to my room and cried myself once more back to sleep..

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hey, Sasuke."

_Who the fuck is talking to me?_

"Oi! Sasuke!"

_Why can't they just shut the fuck up?_

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

_My head hurts..._

"GET UP!"

Then all of a sudden I felt myself fall to the floor.

"What the fuck?" I hissed out, rubbing my head to soothe the pain.

"Dude, it's 12:00 man, We've got to get moving!" Suigetsu called out.

I looked around at the surrounding area. "Where are we?" I muttered.

Suigetsu gave me a dead-panned look. "My house smart one. It's Sunday."

"Sunday?...What happened last night?" I asked groggily.

He shook his head. "The party dude," he replied, "We went to the party, and came back here and crashed!"

That wasn't the answer. It was something else...just what was it?

Suigetsu started walking around the room gathering my things for me as I was still in a daze. "Man, Sasuke, you must've had a lot to drink! It usually takes like 2 gallons of alcohol before you get drunk! Did you drink that strong stuff?"

"Hn," I replied not really bothering to answer him.

"Well," he continued, "you're lucky that I found you before those girls attacked you. They looked like they were gonna eat you alive or something!"

I ignored the rest of his one-sided conversation. I got up and grabbed my things from him, and once I had snatched them away I pulled on jacket and shoes, and started to walk towards the front door. Suigetsu following me all the way out, I turned around, and glared at him. Suigetsu feeling the glare, he replied, "What? I'm not following you! Really, I'm going to my job! It starts in like 30 minutes."

I rolled my eyes and sneered, heading towards my car.

"I can't wait for spring!" Suigetsu groaned, "It's way too cold for me right now!"

I opened my car door.

"I can't wait to go, and see all the pretty cherry blossom trees."

_ click_

The answer I was looking for was _Sakura._

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I was playing with my seatbelt in the back seat when Naruto was ordering his and Hinata's food. Yes, I was a thirdwheel on their date or as they call it "just hanging out." I had ended up calling Hinata to get out of my house to get my mind off of you-know-who and little did I know that Hinata had already made plans with Naruto, and once I was going to get off the phone, rejected, she immediately begged me to come along with them. I guess she felt guilty, after all Hinata is Hinata, all sweet and kind..

"Naruto," I called out once he had pulled up to the next window.

Naruto turned and looked back at me. "What?"

"Where are we going?"

He grinned. "The indoor waterpark downtown!"

Me and Hinata just stared at him blankly. "N-Naruto-kun..I didn't bring a swimsuit...and I-I don't think S-Sakura-san did either..." She said nervously.

"Oh, Don't worry! I have enough money where I can buy you each a swimsuit!"

I narrowed my eyes. "...You just want to see us in some skimpy bathing suits don't you..."

He flinched.

Bulls-eye.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, laughing nervously.

I shook my head while Hinata's face just turned red.

Naruto quit his laughing when the person who was coming with our food knocked on our window. "So Sakura-chan, why are you tagging along with us today?" Naruto asked while grabbing the paper bag out of the employee's hand.

I looked out the window. "No reason, just didn't feel like staying at home."

He glanced back at me curiously, handing Hinata all the food. "Isn't your life at home though? You're not really acting like yourself. Don't you love staying at home?"

"Things change!" I retorted back, letting my temper get the best of me.

He flinched, feeling the agitation, but Hinata didn't notice. He continued to talk as if he wasn't affected by my words, and began driving the car to the water park. He drove and spoke to Hinata the rest of the way, not bothering to put me into the conversation as he knew that I was not in the mood.

We made it to the park in 20 minutes, and headed straight towards the swimsuit store that was planted right next to the theme park. What a coincedence...

"Hey, Hinata, why don't you go in ahead of me, and start looking at some swimsuits? I think I lost my cellphone, so I'm gonna go back to the car, and look for it."

Hinata's cheerful face soon turned into one filled with worry. "D-do you want me to help you look?"

He shook his and smiled. "No, don't worry! I'll find it! You go on ahead!"

Me and Hinata began to make our way to the store, but Naruto interrupted and stopped me in my place. "Sakura-chan, do you mind helping me look for my cell?"

I turned and looked at him with a suspicious expression.

Something was up. "Sure...why not?"

Hinata continued on her way to the store while Naruto and I made our way back to the car silently. Once we had made it there, and Hinata was inside Naruto spoke.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

I feigned innocence. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wro-"

"Bullshit!" he interrupted, "Tell me the truth, Sakura!" He was furious, and you could just tell by the way he dropped the -chan.

I laughed nervously. "Nothing, really! I'm fine," I started, walking back away from him, "Why are you asking?"

His face still held a doubtful expression. "Really, Sakura? Are you really fine?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I said.

Naruto sighed, and looked down at his feet. "I know something's wrong..but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But I want you to know Sakura-chan," he looked back up at me with a sincere look to his eyes, "I'm here if you need someone to lean on okay?"

His words surprsingly striked a chord, and tears began to fall from my eyes. "Really," I said, my lips quivering, "I'm fine...I'm fine...I'm fine!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to Naruto, and buried my face into his chest, getting his shirt moist with tears, but he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around me, and held me close, comforting me, protecting me, as if I was made of glass.

"You don't have to hold it in, Sakura-chan.." he whispered, "You don't."

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Shit," I muttered, collasping on my bed.

I had made 100 phone calls to Sakura, and none of them were answered. They all went straight to her voice call. Does she keep her god damn cell with her?

"Damn," I muttered, rolling onto my side.

How else am I supposed to get a hold of her? I can't just fucking walk up to her house...Well, I could but.. Agh, forget it... Why am I beating myself up again?...

…...

…...

I'm not gonna even bother to answer that. Anyways, what else can I do?... Maybe I can figure out where she is, and talk to her in person?...

Wait, that's too stalkerish...

…...

…...

I slowly made my way over to my desk where my laptop was, and logged on.

Facebook. I have her as a friend on Facebook.

Clicking my way through the web pages I finally came to her profile. I looked at her status, and found where she was.

"The waterpark," I mused, clicking out of the browser, and heading out the door, "That's where I'll have to find her.."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Naruto," I muttered, "I look ridiculous.."

We were in line to go down the waterslide, and well, we were done getting our swimsuits, though I did not like the fact that I didn't get a choice on what to wear since Naruto picked it out, and since he was paying I had no choice.

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan! You look fantastic!"

"Hinata got to pick out her swimsuit! Why can't I?" I yelled frustrated. Annoyed that I was wearing a pink polka-dot bikini, and bikini's aren't my forte.

He grinned. "Payback for the outburst back at the car," he whispered, leaning in towards me, so Hinata wouldn't hear.

"Some friend you are.." I retorted.

He laughed. "Come on, Hinata," he said linking arms with her, "Let's leave sour-puss Sakura, and have some fun!"

With that said he pulled the red-faced Hinata away. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

I sighed, and waited my turn to slide down the waterslide. When it finally came my turn I looked down towards the bottom of the slide at the pool where the water seemed to be endlessly deep. Truth was that I wasn't so good with swimming. In fact, I was terrible at it.

"Are you okay, miss?" the lifeguard in charge of safety asked, wondering why the hell I was still standing there.

"Oh, sorry, I was just zoning out!" I exclaimed, placing myself on the slide.

I slowly pushed myself off, and there I went fast and furious, the current pushing me quickly.

As I was gliding down the slide I nearly choked as the water went over my face at times a thousand times, and when I had finally made it to the bottom I had a mouth full of chlorine. Yuck.

I heard laughter coming from the side of the pool as I grimaced from the taste. Looking over I found Naruto and Hinata looking and laughing at me.

I glared at them as I made my way towards them. "A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked.

"Lovely," I muttered, "Couldn't be better.."

Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan, you are such a fun-sucker!"

Being rather peeved I splashed him.

I smirked. "How do you like that?"

Naruto jumped in the water, pulling me down, not even letting me have time to brace myself, and as we came up for air I yelled, "Naruto!"

He just guffawed. Yes, guffawed. "Sakura-chan," he said in between laughs, "You should've seen.. your face!"

I twitched.

"I mean you looked like you saw your death!"

I twitched again.

"Well, you're gonna see_ your _death in a minute if you don't shut up," I threatened menancingly.

Getting the hint, he gulped, and went underwater.

Hinata giggled. "Y-you two are l-like a c-comedy show."

I smirked. "Well, _you _two are like a cheesy, romance show," I whispered, so only Hinata could hear.

She blushed.

"P-please b-be quiet, Sakura-san."

"Quit using -san!"

"S-sorry.."

I shook my head, and started singing, "Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~!"

This time I saw both of their faces turn red.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "Shut up!"

"Make me!"

That's when Naruto grabbed me with a devilish expression, and started to tickle me. I screamed with laughter while Hinata just smiled at Naruto as his face held an expression of a 7 year old.

"Naruto, quit!" I said in between laughs, "Knock it off! Seriously!"

"Make me."

I wiggled out of his grasp finally after a whole 5 minutes with my sides extremely sore.

"You owe me a trip to a massuse," I muttered, rubbing my sides.

He smirked. "Well, that's what you get for not shutting up."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, not knowing that there was somebody standing there.

Watching us.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

I gritted my teeth as I watched the two laughing together. I felt as if if I was going to kill someone, and it felt nauseating. It felt sickening. It felt..horrible.

I turned around and walked back towards my car, wondering if I really should make it up to her for missing the date. She seemed okay now, so why waste my breath on something that's already washed away. Hell, she looked perky enough to me, so forget it.

I looked down at my gripped hand and slowly released it, concentrating on letting my anger out. If she wanted to be with Naruto...

I climbed into the car.

...so be it.

Taking a final look back I started driving away.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke, you're back."

I glared, coming in through the door, and finding an unpleasant figure on the couch. "Coming to bug me again, Itachi?"

He smirked. "Not really, but if you want me to I will."

"Tch," I sneered, "Why don't you go to hell?"

"Sorry, I still have business here on Earth. I'll try and make it quick though."

I made my way up the stairs only to be blocked by Itachi. "Move," I growled.

"Have you decided yet?"

I pushed him out of my way, ignoring him.

"Sasuke.I'm trying not to pressure you here but.."

I looked back.

"Leave," I growled.

And then I went to my room, and slammed my door shut, not bothering to come out until dinner. Once it finally reached that time I made my way downstairs, and quietly realized that my mom was talking to somebody. Somebody who was supposed to have already left.

As I made it to the dining room my mom exclaimed, "Look honey! Itachi's here to have dinner with us tonight!"

"Fun," I muttered, picking up my plate to head back up to my room.

"Don't you dare, Sasuke Uchiha! Your brother never gets to stay and eat dinner, so we're all going to sit here and eat as a family. Do you understand?"

I glared, but sat down. "Fine," I grumbled.

It was silent as we were eating, no noises besides the forks scraping the plates, but once my mother had finished her food she started to talk. "So Itachi, how's our company doing right now?"

He swallowed his food. "Great, we're about to come into a load of cash."

"Really?" she said excitedly, "I thought we were having trouble with keeping the business!"

"Well," he started, "That is if we manage to get the company the Uzumaki family owned."

I paused.

"Oh? They don't own it anymore?"

What the hell is Itachi thinking? Is he actually bringing this up right now?

"Well, the family died in a car accident, and the only remaining Uzumaki is a highschooler, and he probably won't know how to run the company until he was twice as old as he is now, and if we manage to get him to let us have the company our corporation will never decline."

"That's amazing, Itachi!" my mother exclaimed as she heard her alarm go off, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to put my plate away, and go turn off that dang alarm!"

Once she was finally gone I began to speak. "Just what the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know god damn well what I mean! Why are you telling Mom about the ordeal!"

"She deserves to know."

"No, she doesn't! She doesn't run the business! It's none of her concern!"

"It is since she's the wife of the person who runs the company."

"A person who is never even the fuck around! I don't even think he counts as a husband! Just leave her the fuck out of this mess!"

"You're just scared for her to find out that you were the person to ruin this once in a lifetime chance aren't you?"

Shut up.

"No, I'm not."

"You don't want her to be disappointed don't you?"

Shut _up._

"You don't want her to be disappointed..._in you_."

Shut the _fuck up._

"I don't give a damn! Now just shut the hell up, Itachi!" I yelled getting up from the table.

"You do care. You just don't want to admit it. You want to do the right thing and not help, but if you do you know you'll end up hurting the family, especially Mom, but you don't want the only person who actually gives a damn about you to hate you. That's what you think will happen if she finds out it's your fault we didn't get the company, but if you choose to help you'll hurt one of your friends am I correct? And you don't want to do that either."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I growled at him as I stomped into the kitchen to put my plate away, knowing that everything he was saying was right.

"So what's it gonna be, Sasuke?" he asked.

I calmed down, and took a deep breath. I walked silently back, and replied, "I'll do it."

He sighed. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you...This only for me, got it?"

He nodded.

I sat back down in my chair. "So what do I have to do exactly?"

And then I was told the plan.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

It was Monday, and I was bracing myself for the confrontation that me and Sasuke were gonna have. I was prepared. I had practiced so many conversations with myself, and practiced talking to an imaginary Sasuke like 4 million times. I was going to do it.

He must've had something come up, that's what I was telling myself. After all my outbreaks of tears I came to a conclusion that he probably just forgot, or he had something else happen that was so sudden that he couldn't call me. That's what it was. Just a big ol' misunderstanding.

I walked down the halls slowly, peeking around the corners and taking side glances every second I could, hoping that Sasuke was there.

"Sakura-chan!"

I paused. Just great, right when I'm in search mode. "Good morning, Naruto!"

"Have yo-" he started, but I didn't let him finish.

"That's great, Naruto, I'll see ya around! Okay?"

And before he could say anything I left in the blink of an eye, leaving him scratching his head in confusion. I glanced back at him when I was far enough to where he couldn't bother me and mouthed a sorry then returned to searching. After a long 20 minutes I finally found him with his group of friends, and some of the girls who tend to show a little more than others over near second floor staircase, and luckily for me I had a way to make it seem like I wasn't looking for him because my locker was right there by where they were hanging at.

I walked to my locker pretending not to see him while actually I was taking glances from the corner of my eyes, trying to see if he noticed me, which he didn't. In fact it was like nobody else was there to him. It seemed like he didn't give a damn about the school practically crowding him, or the glares and giggles, or even his group of friends who were trying to converse with him. He just ignored them, not even giving them his usual "hn." It was like he was an unemotional king who cared nothing for his loyal subjects, like he was just the boss who couldn't care less about anything. It was almost as if he was more inhospitable than before. No, he _was_ inhospitable. He was...

..._cold._

The bell began to rang, and the huge crowd began to fade along with the group who was gathered around Sasuke. I gulped and slowly approached, gathering myself together I began to speak, but instead of words coming out of my mouth I froze at the sight of Sasuke walking up and wrapping his arms around a girl, pulling her into a lip-lock. Once they broke contact the girl noticed me over to the side, and she asked, "Sasuke, who's that?"

He finally took a look at me, and once he looked he gave me a cold, hard glare, and started to walk away with the girl.

"How should I know? I've never once met that chick before in my life," he replied, loud enough for me to hear.

The girl giggled. "She's one of your ugly, crazy, fangirls isn't she? She's so pathetic!"

And thats all I heard from their conversation as they walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

_"How should I know? I've never once met that chick before in my life."_

How could he have said that? Did I do something? Did I do something _wrong_? Why did he do that? I thought we were at least friends? Why would he say such a thing?

I collasped to the floor.

Was it something I said? What happened? I don't understand! I don't! I don't, I don't, I don't!

Teardrops began to fall to the floor.

Why? Is there something wrong with me?

My shoulders trembled.

Do you not like me?

My lips quivered.

I get it...You just...

I let myself completely cry.

_Lost interest in me._

I cried the whole 1st period in that hallways, and when the bell rang for 2nd I ran to the bathroom, and silently cried some more. After that my eyes dried up, and I couldn't cry anymore. When that happened I made myself go to my other periods, and faked that I was fine when I really wasn't, and honestly I thought everyone believed me. Well, that was until lunch came.

* * *

It was lunch, and I was not in the mood to talk at all, but I forced myself to make sure Hinata didn't notice. After all I didn't want to worry her.

"S-so are you g-going to go p-play mini-golf with me and N-Naruto-kun today?"

"No, I'm just gonna stay home, and do my homework. I've got tons of stuff to do," I lied.

"O-oh, okay then h-" Hinata started to reply, but was interrupted.

"Sakura Haruno?"

I looked up to the unfamiliar presence standing next to me. "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you?" the girl who I recognised as Ino Yamanaka asked.

Surprised, I softly agreed, and began to follow her outside of the cafeteria while looking back at the confused Hinata and mouthing to her to wait just one minute.

Once we had made it out of there I asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about, Yamanaka-san?"

"Just wait a few minutes until we get farther away," she rashly commanded.

I silently agreed, and kept quiet until she finally stopped, and started talking. "Sakura, I want to help you out."

"Huh?"

"I want to help you."

"With what?"

She sighed and looked at me sadly, "Do you really need me to say it?"

I tilted my head.

She sighed once more. "I saw you crying in the hallway earlier today."

My face turned red, and I took a step back. "Y-you did?"

"Wait, don't go! I really want to help you with whatever's wrong! I mean you were crying for an extremely long time, and I felt bad for you, so please, just let me help!"

"Why do you wanna help me?" I replied, "We don't even talk to each other!"

"Look, I told you I felt bad for you, and I'm just trying to lend you a hand out of the kindness of my heart!"

I stared at her for a long time to try to figure out her true reason.

She sighed. "Fine, if you don't want my help that's fine. I was just trying to help," she stated, turning her back and walking away.

When she had already made it halfway back down the hall I stopped her. "Wait," I said.

She glanced back at me.

"How exactly are you going to help me?"

She turned around, and started walking back towards me. "I don't know, but if I'm supposed to know how to help you, you are going to have to tell me why you were crying earlier."

I gulped, and looked down at my feet. "Sasuke Uchiha.." I mumbled.

"Huh?" she replied, "I can't hear you!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" I said a little too loudly.

Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you were the person who was caught in a rumor with him weren't you?"

I nodded.

"Huh, how about that?" she stated, "Well, anyways tell me what happened."

And then I began to tell the story.

* * *

"Sakura~!"

I tried to turn around, but ended up being jumped on by Ino.

"Yaman-"

"Call me Ino!" she demanded.

"Okay, _Ino, _what exactly are you doing here?"

She grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I figured out what to do with your problem!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep!" she chipped, "I know _exactly _what to do."

I sighed. "What is it?"

She smirked. "It's time for _payback._"

My eyes widened. "What?"

With her smirk still in place she turned around and merrily skipped away. "I can't tell you the details out in public, but I'll come over to your house this Friday to tell you the plan! Alrighty?"

"Wait just a second, Ino!"

"I can't hear you!" she called back, "Bye, Sakura!"

I watched her fade into a blurred image, and smacked my forehead.

"What is she thinking?" I groaned, trying to figure out what's going to happen next.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like that chapter? I'm finally getting to the kick butt Sakura! 8D**

**I felt that it's time for Sakura to shine! Neh, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: You know you could sound like you care sometimes.**

**Sasuke: I don't feel like caring.**

**Me: -_-"**


	13. It's Time to Prepare For Attack!

**Wow, its been forever since I've been on here! Well, I know the chapter isn't much but, Enjoy! :)**

**Me: So what have you been doing on summer vacation Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Ninjas don't do vacation**

**Me: Pfft, sucks for you!**

**Sasuke: -_-"**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die

_Sakura's POV_

Friday came faster than I had imagined, and now here I was sitting at the lunch table sighing deeply.

"S-Sakura?"

I looked up at the pair of worried white eyes. "Yes?" I replied.

"You s-seem to be down lately. Are y-you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered looking towards the sea of people covering the cafeteria.

"Okay.. Umm... S-Sakura? M-may I ask you s-something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"W-why does Yamanaka-san keep glancing at our table?"

"Huh?"

Hinata nodded her head in a direction behind me. I turned my head, and found what she was nodding towards. Ino had been staring me down, and I didn't even notice.

She waved and gave a big, gleaming, smile when she saw me glancing at her. I gave a slight wave, and turned back towards Hinata with a nervous giggle.

"I guess you could say were kind of accquaintances now?"

Hinata examined me suspiciously, and gave a small okay. Hopefully she would'nt ask anymore awkward questions today.

_Ding Ding Ding_

I laughed nervously again, and said my goodbyes to Hinata, stating that I couldn't hang out with her today because I had a major load of homework, and that she should go on ahead to class because I had to go by my locker first to grab a few things. Once she left my sight I sighed. I was not ready to have her interrogate me even more.

* * *

"Sakura~!...*silence*...OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

It was now night time and Ino somehow ended up finding out where I lived, and just like she said earlier this week she was here...at my door...giving me a headache...

"I'M COMING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, stomping down the stairs.

When I finally opened the door she immediately tackled me into a big hug. "Yay! I thought you would runaway!"

"I wish I did.." I muttered under my breath, glancing at what she was holding in her hands, "Ino, are you moving in or something?"

Ino was holding a big, pink, bag that was like the size of Jupiter in her right hand, and truthfully I think I could see her tilting.

"No, these are supplies!"

"Supplies?"

"Yes, dummy! There for my plan!"

"...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Shut up! You haven't even heard of my plan yet!"

"Whatever, but how about you come in and tell me because I rather not just stand here in the doorway the whole entire time."

Ino walked in and I shut the door, and showed her the way to my bedroom.

"Okay, Sakura~ I'm gonna make you into the most popular and hottest girl at Konoha High! We're gonna make Sasuke Uchiha wish he hadn't dropped you."

Pause.

"You're joking, right?"

"I AM DEAD SERIOUS SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Okay, okay, calm down~"

"...Actually...there are others that are gonna help me..."

"Others?"

"Yep! You probably know them too!"

"I really don't think this plan is gonna work Ino-"

"Just shut up! This will work! Just listen to it all out!"

"Fine..."

Ino gave a big smile. "Alrighty then! I'm gonna help with your look! We gotta change these drag clothes of yours!"

"What? My clothes are fine!"

Ino looked at me with a sad look. "Are you serious?"

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. A pair jeans, a loose, black, v-neck with a blue hoodie over top and a pair of yellow flip-flops.

"Sakura, it looks like you dress yourself in the dark! No guy wants a girl who looks like they belong in the 50's with their grandma."

_Beep Beep_

"What was that?" I asked looking around the room.

"It's called my cellphone, Sakura," she replied sarcastically, "And it looks like the help is here."

"Who exactly is supposed to help make this plan a success?"

She grinned. "You'll see..," she said and ran downstairs to the front door with me behind her in a much slower pace, more like drag.

She opened the door and before us was Karin who held a big smile until she got a look at me. "Sakura Haruno is the one I'm helping out with?" she muttered, "Why exactly do I have to help her?"

"Nice to see you too..," I muttered.

"Okay, enough, Karin," Ino replied, "We're in need of your help to get back at Sasuke-kun, and I know you have a grudge against him right now, so this is the perfect oppurtunity for you to get some revenge!"

Karin gave me a glare, and replied, "Fine, but this better work out or I swear I will make your lives living hells."

"That's the spirit!" Ino cheered, "Now we just have to wait for the last help to get here."

"Last help?" Karin and I both said in unison.

"Don't tell me you guys thought it was only gonna be us?"

"Ino, how many others did you invite to help?" I asked.

She grinned, and then we heard a rapid knock from the door. Ino quickly opened the door, and beamed, "Welcome, Tenten!"

Tenten gave Ino a big hug and looked back at the red-head. "Karin?" Tenten called.

"You're helping out too...great," Karin mumbled.

"Okay, we need to all get along, okay?" Ino chirped.

Tenten then looked back at me. "Hey, I know you! You're that girl that was supposedly in a heated relationship with Sasuke!"

"Yep, that's me.."

"So then the rumors were actually true!"

I gave her a weird look. "No, not exactly..."

"Huh? Really?" she replied with a confused look on her face, "If you say so..."

"Enough chit-chat! We need to discuss the plan!" Ino interrupted loudly, "Let's all move to the living room."

After she made that statement she hustled us onto my couch, and ran up stairs to grab her things. Once she came back she pulled out a big markerboard and a pointer which just made everybody look at her like she was stupid.

"Okay, the plan is.." She slapped her pointer hard and pointed it towards me, "to make this girl _the_ girl that every girl wants to be and who every guy wants to have. Got it?"

"I think everyone's got that," Karin sneered, "But how are we supposed to make little Ms. Pinky into something like that?"

"That's right," Tenten agreed, "How _are_ we supposed to do that?"

"Simple, she just needs a total makeover, including her appearance _and _personality," Ino concluded, pointing her pointer at the board, "First we need to get her some clothes that will make people's heads turn,and that's where my job comes in. I am going to be like her fashionista I guess you could say and show her the ways of clothes," she lowered her pointer down the board, "Second we need to get her into a organization that lots of people pay attention to, Tenten this where you come in. You're gonna be like her guide, and show her around in the groups and other things related to after-school activities. You're even going to show around at parties and such. You're going to be kind of like the bodyguard," Ino maneuvered her pointer down once more, "And third is Karin's job. Karin, you're going to help Sakura with her personality. Sakura may have potential to be the queen bee, but she is far from it. Her personality right now is like a gentle flower not even in bloom yet. You're going to make her to where she can wrap people around her finger, and how to make guys chase her. You're going to be like her teacher, and teach her everything about people. This is your specialty, so you should know exactly what to do for her."

Ino laid her pointer onto the floor. "Any questions?"

"Yes, how is this going to get Sasuke?" Tenten questioned, "You know Sasuke isn't the one to chase. He's pretty much the person to have everything go to his plan. He doesn't go with the flow."

"...But that's just it," Karin stated, "If we can combine all of us, and tell Sakura what do. We can make him fall in love with her, and then yank it out from under him. We'll make his kingdom fall, and make him lose his crown. I'm actually starting to think this might work.."

"Yes! Someone else finally is on my side!" Ino cheered.

"But.."

"What?"

"Everything has to go exactly how we plan for this thing to work. Sakura has to do everything we say, or else the plan will crumble. We can't wing it like with others. We have to make it go accordingly. That's the only chance we got," Karin replied.

Then they all looked at me. "It's all up to you, Sakura. It's all or nothing."

I gulped.

"If this plan fails," Tenten said, "we might just end up being humiliated."

"...So are you in?" Ino asked.

They all looked at me with pleading looks.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Okay," I answered.

And that was the beginning of Sasuke Uchiha's downfall...

* * *

_Saturday_

So Ino, Karin, and Tenten ended up spending the night, and surprisingly it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. It was actually more normal than I expected considering that we were all strangers, but here we are all calm and friendly at the mall.

At the mall...why was I here again?

"Sakura~!" Ino called, "Hurry it up! I want to get you some new clothes A.S.A.P."

"Am I paying for it?" I responded grumpily.

"No, I'm paying for it, so consider yourself lucky," she replied sticking out her tounge.

"Ino," Karin called, "I'm going to go on. Just text me when you guys are done shopping."

"What? Why are you leaving?"

"Don't you think it's gonna be weird if people see that all of a sudden we're hanging out? No offense, but you guys aren't the normal crowd I hang out with, and unlike you guys I have a reputation to keep up."

Ino sighed. "You're right.. People will probably start asking questions.." she muttered, "Okay, fine, we'll meet in secrecy."

Karin turned on her heels, and started walking towards the cafe court. "Well, isn't she little Ms. Princess," Ino stated sarcastically.

"Umm, Ino, If you don't mind, I'm gonna go too. People are gonna think it's weird if I'm hanging out with you too," Tenten said.

"Fine, but make sure your phone is turned on!"

"Alright, Alright~" she said walking off.

"Ino, how sure are you about this plan?" I asked.

"...probably about 50%."

"You're kidding right?"

"What? At least I'm somewhat sure, and besides I actually managed to get Tenten and Karin in on this!" she said, "Now let's go into that store first!"

"Yay..." I mumbled as I watched Ino pretty much skip into the store.

"Sakura~! Come out I wanna see how you look!"

"Just a minute," I muttered.

"Well, hurry up! I've been waiting for ages!"

I opened the dressing room door, and saw Ino's eyes lit up. "Wow, Sakura," she stated, "You look like you could be a model or something in those clothes!"

"Really?" I replied curiously, looking for the closest mirror to see myself, and before I could look Ino pushed me back in the room.

"No peeking! You're not allowed to see yourself in these clothes until you actually wear them at school!"

"What? Then how am I supposed to know if I look good in them or if I like them on me?"

"Right now I'm your eyes, now get back in there and change!"

"Fine," I pouted, "But I'm only trying a couple more outfits."

"That's all I need you to do," Ino grinned.

"Really?"

"Really, because then I know exactly what clothes to get without you having to try them on."

"Whatever," I said from the other side of the door while slipping on another outfit.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"What size shoe do you wear?"

"A 5 or 6"

"Damn, you have some small feet! What size do you wear in bras?"

"34 D," I muttered embarrasingly.

"What?"

"34 D!" I repeated, a little more loudly.

"I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"34 D!" I yelled coming out of the dressing room which made people's heads turn towards Ino and me.

Ino started cracking up. "Wow, you really wanted the store to know your size didn't you Sakura?"

I gave her a glare. "Shut up, Ino."

"Anyways I didn't know you were that big," she said glancing down at my chest, "But now that I look you actually do have some big ones. You really should quit hiding that chest of yours with those baggy shirts!"

"Quit looking at my chest!" I ordered, wrapping my arms around them.

"Oh, lighten up, Sakura. I'm not a lesbian."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, shut up, Sakura! Go and try another outfit on already!"

"Whatever," I replied in a tune, closing the door behind me, and continued to repeatedly try on more clothes.

* * *

"Ino, I'm hungry," I whined.

"Shut up! We don't have time to stop and eat! We need to continue shopping!" she commanded.

"But-"

"But nothing! We are not even close to finishing up your wardrobe!"

"But you're carrying 10 bags on each arm and each bag contains like 20 articles of clothing!"

"Still not enough!"

"How much money can one person have to spend?"

"Hey, I can spend as much as I want~!"

"Fine, well since you know what to buy me why don't you go shop, and I go buy us something to eat?"

She started to say no, but then abruptly her stomach growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I won't take too long, so stay in the food court, and don't go off anywhere."

"Yes, mom~" I answered sarcastically as she walked away with her shopping bags swaying.

After she left my sight I turned towards the cafe court, and walked towards Chick-fil-A, wanting some waffle fries badly. When I made it in line I nosily started watching the many groups of teenagers flocking the court, most of them were from my school. I especially noticed Karin's little group of friends.

They were the ones that stuck out the most. They were like the centerpiece. All the "popular" guys were checking them out, and talking to them and Karin was flirting shamelessly with her cheeks looking all rosey... Well, until she saw me looking at her, and that innocent, flirtatious look faded into a glare as a warning for me not to come near her in front of people. And that look was rather scary if I do say so myself, so I quit looking at her until I found a table to sit at and eat my food. Then I glanced back at her once more, and there she was back to her flirting mode.

I sighed, and started eating my waffle fries silently, feeling a tad bit lonely.

"Sakura?"

Startled, I looked up and found Sai.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, obviously," he stated holding up a shopping bag, and sitting down in the chair across from me.

"I didn't think that.."

"...I shopped at the mall?" he finished for me.

I blushed. "Yeah.."

"It's okay. Everyone thinks that," he said, "What are you doing here alone?"

"Ah, well...looking?" I answered nervously.

"Really? Why didn't you ask that shy girl you've been hanging out with to come with you?"

"You mean Hinata?"

He shrugged.

"She's hanging out with Naruto more than likely. I didn't want to bother her," I responded, partly lying.

"Ah, dickless," he replied, grabbing a couple of my fries.

As he was eating I analyzed his face, and the longer I looked the more he seemed to remind me of Sasuke.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Ah, sorry. I was just..zoning out."

He smirked, and continued to eat the rest of my fries.

I sighed "You know it's not polite to eat someone's food without asking."

"Well, it'll do you good to share because if you eat anymore you'll look like a pig."

"Hey! Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

He smirked.

"Ugh, whatever! Here have them!" I replied pushing the fries over to him.

"Don't get all mad. I was just joking," he replied.

"Whatever, I'm not that hungry anyways," I pouted. Then everything went awkwardly silent, but after a few minutes Sai sighed, and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that dickless over there with your friend?"

"What?" I almost screamed while turning around, and there they were all lovey dovey, "They're not supposed to be here! Are you kidding me?"

"What's the pro- Whoa!" Sai said as I managed to pull him out of his chair.

"Where are you dragging me to?" he grumbled.

"Away from here! I can't let them see me!"

"Why not?"

"None of your business!" I answered haughtly and ran away towards the center of the mall. When we arrived at the fountain I sat down out of breath.

Sai who was not even out of breath in the least asked, "Will you tell me whats going on?"

I looked up at him. "Sorry, top secret."

He sighed, and sat down beside me. "Whatever, but you do know that where we're sitting at is where couples come to right?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm just saying, they're probably going to come here-" and before he could say anything more I grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him away once more, seeing Hinata and Naruto coming this way.

"Will you stop pulling me!"

"Just shut up!" I replied seeing a glimpse of Naruto and Hinata peering curiously in my direction.

I pulled Sai towards the restrooms where no one was around. I panted from the extreme walking that I did.

"I have a question," Sai started gaining my attention, "Why are you pulling me around when it's only you who is in "trouble" if you're seen?"

"...Good point."

He sighed. "You really don't think before acting do you?"

I blushed. "Shut up, Sai."

He stared at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You know.."

"Huh?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Okay then..."

"Let me see your phone." he ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it."

I sighed, and slowly handed him my phone. "What are you gonna do with it?"

He didn't answer and instead just clicked away on my phone.

"Sai?"

Right after saying that he handed me my phone back. "Here."

I gently grabbed it from his hands, giving him a weird look.

"I'll see you around."

"You're leaving already?" I asked as he turned away from me.

"Yeah, I was supposed to leave earlier, but I was curious about a pink-haired girl who was sitting alone."

"So basically you wanted to be a nosy neighbor," I stated bluntly.

"More or less," he nonchalantly replied, "See ya." And then he walked off.

Curious to what he was doing, my attention turned back towards my phone. I looked through my phone as I walked back towards the food court, figuring that I should be safe from Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura~! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You were supposed to stay in the food court!" I heard Ino call, but I didn't look up.

I was too busy looking at the text message that popped up on my screen.

_"If you ever need someone to talk/hang. Call me – Sai"_

I smirked. "And I thought he was emotionless."

* * *

_Sunday_

"Pay attention!" Karin yelled, "You need to remember these things!"

"I know, I know," I muttered. We were in my kitchen, so Karin could fully teach me because Tenten and Ino were in the living room watching their TV show, and yelling at the fictional characters' motives.

"Now listen to what I'm saying," Karin commanded.

"Yes, ma'm," I mocked.

She gave me a glare. "Alright, you need to change how you interact with people."

"And just how do I do that?" I responded

"You just need to get out of your comfort zone. You're shy around people unless they engage you in conversation, and _nobody _is going to talk to you unless you start talking to them first. You barely talk to anybody and that is your weak spot. You have to be able to comfortably make conversation, flirt, and crack small jokes with just about everyone if you intend to be popular."

"But I don't want to be popular. What I want is to get a little payback on Sasuke-kun!"

"And to be able to do that you need to be popular, just like Sasuke!"

I sighed. "Fine, continue."

"You need to talk to everyone who comes into contact with you."

"But you don't do that!"

"Well, I have standards!"

"Whatever."

"Continuing on," she growled, "Smile, say hello, and ask how they're doing. Small talk is always good. Make it a habit. Keep it light, and don't talk about controversial topics like religion or politics. If you say your point of view you're bound to be disliked by someone who's view differs. And try to be polite, and don't pry into people's privacies. If you're going to do that be sneaky about it. Oh, and act like you care when someone is talking about themselves."

I nodded to show that I understood.

"Next, you need to always wear the most fashionable clothes. Nobody is going to follow you if you look like a trash can. Hopefully Ino covered you."

I nodded again.

"Last, be confident, and look approachable. Once you get to the spot where everyone knows you guard your privacy because people will gossip and start rumors."

I stared at her with no emotion.

"Any questions?"

"Is this all I have to learn?"

"Hell no. This is just to get you started. There is lots more to come."

"This is such a drag..." I muttered

"Shut up, this isn't only about you. We want revenge too," Karin stated.

"Why? What did Sasuke-kun ever do to you?"

She paused. "He cheated on me, and before I even knew about it he broke it off. Happy now?"

"...Who did he cheat with?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know their names."

"Oh.." I said looking down at my lap.

"Don't get all depressed. I'm not the only one he's cheated on. He's cheated with a few, but the truth is a lot of them date him knowing that..." she stated.

"But," she continued, "I didn't think he would cheat on me because I thought he saw me differently... Truthfully I actually thought I mattered to him." A tear rolled down Karin's face.

"Karin.."

"I actually lowered my guard around him, and he ended up being the first guy I ever loved. It's ridiculous.. But next time I fall in love. It won't be someone who will easily enter my life. He'll have to work at it."

She finally looked at me, wiping away her tear off her cheek. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I want you to hurt him like he hurt me if possible. Okay?"

"Okay..," I replied, slowly pulling her into a hug.

"Quit pitying me.." she muttered into my shoulder.

I smirked. "I'm not. Trust me. Like I would ever pity you.."

She quickly moved away from me, and went back into the living room to tell Ino she's done teaching.

I moved towards the fridge, and grabbed some milk, and made my way towards the island in the middle, and drank my milk there, not bothering to move to the group that was huddled watching TV. I felt myself leaning my face into my hand.

"Sakura~! Tenten and Karin are gone!" Ino called from the living room.

"Aren't you gonna leave too?" I mumbled, "School is tomorrow."

"And that's exactly why I'm staying! I already have everything I need, so tomorrow morning I can help you get all dressed, and show you how to wear you're make-up!"

"Whatever," I said as I fell a sleep, dreaming of a prince who looked a lot like Sasuke...

* * *

_Monday _

"Sakura~! It's time!" Ino screeched.

I sighed groggily as I got up, and watched Ino go through the mass of clothing that she bought for me.

"Perfect~!" She yelled finally finding an outfit.

"Yay," I yawned.

She grinned. "Now it's time for the official transformation."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**


	14. The Beginning

**Me: I'm back again with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait! I had completely forgotten to upload this thing!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Sasuke: Somebody is slow...**

**Me: Awwww, I forgot about you Mr. Emo!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Me: Did you miss me?**

**Sasuke: ...not really.**

**Me: -_-"**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die Chapter 13

_Click, Click, Click, Click_

"Who is she?..."

"I don't know..."

"Wow..."

_Click, Click, Click, Click_

"_She _hangs out _here_?"

"She's so pretty.."

"That girl is so hot!"

"Hello? You're dating me here!"

"Sorry.."

_Click, Click, Click, Click_

"Who does she think she is?"

"Stop being jealo-"

"I'm not jealous!"

"She looks so cool..."

"Maybe she'll talk to us.."

_Click, Click, Click, Click_

"...What's her name?"

_Click, Click, Clic-_

I turned around to the group of people behind me, earning some gasps.

I smiled, "My name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

* * *

_Earlier that morning_

"Here we go~!" Ino cheered, pulling out the desired outfit, "Go and put this on!" she said shoving the clothes into my chest.

I looked at the clothing. "I hope this doesn't make me look like a slut.."

"You won't! Trust me!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, lazily dragging myself into the bathroom to change. When I came out Ino had her gigantic make-up kit out in front of my mirror.

"Are you ready, Sakura dear?" she grinned.

"Define ready.." I muttered.

She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a chair. "Now...what do I want to do with your hair..."

"Leave it natural?" I bitterly suggested. She glared.

"Hmmm... Sakura?"

I nervously looked at her since the way she was talking was giving me chills. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I cut your hair a bit?"

"SAY WHAT?" I screamed, tumbling out of my chair. There was no way I was letting this crazy lady at my head.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna destroy your precious hair!" Ino reassured, "I just wanna trim it!"

I looked up at her. "...Just a trim?"

"Just a trim."

"...Fine."

Ino grinned, and got out her scissors. "I promise, it won't even look like I cut it."

"It better!"

She began trimming my hair, and once she was done she began applying a pale pink eye shadow, starting out the make-up routine.

After a few minutes she was done.

"Okay, Sakura~! You can take a look!" she said spinning my chair around towards the mirror.

"Wow.." I gasped, "Is that..really me?"

Ino smiled. "Of course, silly! Have you ever tried make-up on before?"

I shook my head. "Not really, unless you count whenever I was 5, and got into my mom's lipstick."

Ino laughed. "Well, this make-up isn't even a lot. There's barely any on your face, but I guess even just a little can change someone drastically sometimes."

I nodded dumbly.

She grinned. "But anyways with or without make-up you are still gonna make people's eyes pop out."

"Maybe..."

* * *

_On the way out_

"Okay, Tenten is gonna meet you at the front doors, and her and Karin are gonna keep a close eye on you, so you don't slip and mess up. Hopefully, you won't, but just in case."

"Okay...wait, aren't you going to be with me?" I asked unassured.

"Not really, I mean I don't really see you besides at lunch, but Tenten and Karin do. I'll be there to help you when I can, but it's mainly going to be them during school. I'll try, and see if I can be there as much as possible though."

"Just great..."

"If you do your best you'll be fine!"she encouraged.

After that we surprisingly parted ways as Ino all of a sudden said she made some plans to eat breakfast with her friends, so I decided to go and visit a place that I hadn't visited for a while.

I looked for the nearest bus stop, and went on my way.

I was going to that old bookstore that Naruto introduced me to.

_At the Destination_

When I finally got there the whole place was extremely quiet and not like it's usual. I guess it was because it was so early in the morning, and as I started thinking about it more I began thinking about how it's probably closed at this time of day, so this could possibly be all for nothing.

I sighed, and went into the dilapidated building, and when I went down the stairs I found that the door's sign said "Open." I gave out a sigh of relief, and walked in. When I looked around there was practically nobody in here besides about 5 people, including the staff members. I travelled towards the luxurious couch that was calling my name with the people in the store staring.

Without bothering to look I sat down on something painful, so I immediately jumped up upon contact.

It was a foot.

Not just any foot either.

It was Naruto's.

I didn't even realize he was sleeping there underneath the pillows and blankets.

"Ow! What the hell was tha-" he yelled stopping towards the end as he saw me.

"Sakura?" he questioned with wide eyes, "Is that you?"

"Yeah?" I replied confused as he began to look me up and down.

"You look hot!" he exclaimed.

"Umm, thanks?"

"What did you do?" he ask.

"I just put on some make-up and new clothes."

"Are you going to school like that?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Don't!" he all of a sudden yelled, earning a glare from one of the employees.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because people are gonna stare and check you out! I don't want that!"

I smirked. "What, you want this all to yourself?"

"Shut up! I'm serious!"

"Well, I'm going like this. I don't plan on going back home to make a change."

Naruto pouted. "I don't like this."

I smiled and patted his head. "You can't have everything your way."

"I know.."

I giggled. He looked back up at me with a serious expression. "I'll let it go today, but promise me tomorrow that you'll go back to you're normal way of dressing."

I stared. "I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my choice whether or not I want to, and if I want to dress like this again I will."

"Fine," he agitatedly answered, looking down at his watch, "Anyways we have about 30 minutes to spend before we have to leave so.." he looked back up at me, "I guess I have time to question you."

"Question?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"What were you doing on Saturday?"

I gulped. "Nothing, I was at home all weekend."

"Really? That's strange," he said, not buying it, "I could've sworn I saw you at the mall.."

"Wel-"

"I'm not done."

I shut my mouth.

"What were you doing hanging out with Sai?"

"I was there to do a few errands, and we just happened to meet up there, and we started talking!"

"If you were going to go to the mall you could've gone with me and Hinata you know."

"But I'm always going with you guys on your dates. When you go on a date it's a date for two not two plus a loner!"

"It doesn't matter to us-"

"But it matters to me!"

He looked at me with a weird look. "..Whatever."

"You don't need to worry about me. All you need to worry about is Hinata."

"But Hinata isn't the only person I care about!"

"What? Do you think something's wrong? Everything's fine."

"Are you trying to replace him? Is this about Sa-"

"No! Don't even mention his name! It has nothing to do with him!"

He gave me a doubtful look.

"I'm serious, Naruto. I'm perfectly fine, and there is nothing between me and Sai."

"Fine, I believe you," he stated, "But you know you can talk to me right?"

"..I know," I answered quietly, and began to give an evil grin, "You act like my dad you know."

"No, I act like an older brother," he retorted.

"You sure? You seem pretty fatherly to me~!"

"No, I'm not your father because if I was I wouldn't let you go out like that."

"Awww, what's wrong, _Dad_? What's wrong with this outfit?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay, enough! You wanna go get something to eat?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you paying because I don't have any money."

"Yeah, I'll pay for you," he said, "But..." he poked my nose, "You owe me!"

I smiled. "Where we going to eat at?"

"How about... McDonalds? We can go through the drive-thru, so we don't have to go in!"

"What's wrong with going in and eating?"

"..."

"...You really don't want people to see me in this outfit do you.."

He laughed nervously. "Nooo... what makes you think that?..."

"Liar!"

We began making our way out when I heard a group of people behind us talking.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know.."

"Wow..."

I listened in on them, and I figured out they were talking about me, and after a minute of their blabbering I decided to do something about it.

"..What's her name?"

And on cue I turned around earning some gasps, and a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"My name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

They just stood there still and lifeless with shock written all over their face.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Kishi," the boy with brown, shaggy, hair grinned flirtatiously earning a glare from Naruto.

The rest of the group then began introducing themselves, and I smiled endlessly and added small, nice, comments.

"You know I think I've actually seen some of your faces before," I said, earning some really's, "What school do you guys go to?"

"We go to Suna, also known as Sand High," one of the girls answered.

"Oh, well, I go to Konoha High. I guess are schools are enemies then, huh."

They laughed. "I guess, but it's okay. You're pretty cool, so we don't have to be," another one of the girls said.

"Ah, well I'm flattered," I joked, glancing over at Naruto who in return gave me a notion saying it was time to leave.

"Well, hey it was nice talking to you guys, but I gotta get to school! See ya around!"

"Wait!" one of them said as I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have your number, so we can keep in touch?" the girl with a ribbon in her hair asked.

I smiled. "Sure," I said as I wrote down my number, and made my way out with Naruto.

Naruto stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to shock them a little since they were talking about me."

"What happened to my shy, little, Sakura-chan who I loved so well?"

"Oh, don't be like that, _Dad_."

"Quit calling me Dad!"

"Eh, I will whenever I feel like it."

He flipped me off while I laughed at his childish antics.

"Does Hinata know about this side of you?"

"Of course! She knows sides of me that _no one_ knows" he replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww! I do not need to know those things!"

He laughed. "Thats what you get for wearing that outfit that makes guys check you out!"

"What? Is it that provocative?"

"Very."

I looked down at my outfit. "I guess it is a little," I mumbled.

"A little? Are you kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine, a lot. What, are you being tempted, Naruto-" I leaned a little towards Naruto moving my hand to his face, "_kun_"

His face turned bright red. I immediately began laughing.

"Knock it off, Sakura-chan! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! I was only joking!" I smiled, "I wouldn't do anything serious like that with you. I didn't think you would act like that!"

He pouted. "I'm a guy, of course I'm affected.."

"Well, even if you are a guy you're still dating Hinata, so don't even think about doing anything stupid."

"I know, I know! I'm not some jackass who'll mess with a girl's heart!"

"Oh, Naruto, a little advice."

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

I smiled. "Don't act like an Uchiha."

* * *

_Arrival at School_

"Are you sure you don't want to change? I can take you home!"

"I'm fine, Naruto."

We had finally made it to school, and we pulled up in the parking lot. We were late, but not so late that we would be counted tardy. We had just got there when the bell rang for us to make our ways down to our homerooms which gave us about 10-15 minutes, so everyone was at their lockers. Naruto and I walked up together, and I glanced around to find Tenten, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I guess I don't blame her since I kept her waiting forever, besides I had Naruto so I think I'll be fine.

"Sakura-chan? Are you looking for someone?" Naruto asked

I smiled. "Not really~!"

"Then come on! Our lockers are like on the edge of the solar system, walk faster!"

We walked slowly into the school, and conversed with one another until we made it to the stairs when we heard some kid gasp, but when we looked to see who did it they had already disappeared.

"What was that about?" I asked nervously.

Naruto sighed. "I kinda got a glimpse of the person, but it seemed like they were fascinated by you unfortunately.."

"Interesting.."

We walked up the stairs, and found everyone at their lockers. It sounded like we were at a concert because of how loud it was...well that was until everybody started to slowly turn their heads towards me.

I walked down the hall with Naruto as we continued to talk like normal. When we'd walk by a person I would see them nudge their friends, and then they would turn to look at me. It felt unusual, very unusual.

_Click, Click, Click_

I concentrated on the sound of my heels, but eventually my attention faded to the people around me. I could feel the stares whether they were envious ones or lustful ones. It felt so ridiculously weird to me, though I managed to make it seem as if it didn't bother me. I continually looked at Naruto talking, managing to sneak a few peeks behind him without no one noticing, and when I looked I could tell that everyone was in shock. And I mean _everyone._

"Sakura! Where the hell were you?"

I turned around to see a running Tenten coming towards me.

"Sorry," I replied, "I lost track of time! I was hanging out with Naruto!"

Tenten glanced back at him. "Hey Naruto, long time no see!" she grinned.

"Yeah," he said glancing over at me.

"We've just recently started hanging out," I answering his silent question nervously.

"Oh, well, I gotta go," he replied, "I need to go find Hinata, so I'll see you later?"

I smiled. "You bet!"

I waved as he walked away, but quickly maneuvered my attention back to Tenten.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, unsure about myself.

"Do you look okay? You look hot! Do you see everyone staring? They can't keep their eyes off you! Everyone is talking about you!"

"What does that mean?"

Tenten grinned. "This means that this plan is actually working! Now Ms. Sakura Haruno, it's my turn to show you how to play queen bee."

"What are you gonna teach me about?"

"The cliques," she replied.

"The cliques?"

"Yes, now answer my questions. Are you sporty?"

"Far from it.."

"Okay, then... you're probably just.."

"Not going to fit in?"

"No! You'll just be able to jump from one clique to another without actually being stuck to certain group."

"And how do I do that?" I retorted.

"Easy, just talk to everyone! Make friends~"

"Easy for you to say! I'm shy!"

"Shh, be quiet! Right now you don't have to worry about doing everything on your own! I'm gonna be here with you until you get the hang of things."

"Okay.." I said uneasily.

"Don't worry," she started to walk, "Now let's get moving! We need to get you to your locker!"

I took a deep breath, and my mask was back in place.

I smirked. "Whatever you say, Tenten!"

She laughed. "Someone's been practicing."

I giggled, but my expression turned serious. "We want this to work right?" I said sternly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Then let the games begin.."

_Sasuke's POV_

I was zoning out as I walked towards my locker. The weekend had been really shitty, and I really felt like just punching someone. It's not that I was mad or anything it was just..

.._that I was really bored._

I grabbed my notebook from my locker and started walking to 1st period.

"Hey, who's that new girl?" I heard someone whisper.

_"New girl?" _I thought.

I looked towards where they were pointing, and saw a girl with pink hair wearing a flattering pale green tube top that wrapped itself perfectly around her fairly large chest, a white pleated skirt that was short but not too short to where it would show anything, and white sandals that wrapped up her ankles. She was seriously hot.

_ "That's weird, who would've thought that someone had pink hair besides..."_

The girl turned around.

_"..Sakura!"_

Our eyes met, and Sakura's eyes widened, but she quickly covered it up with a flirtatious smile.

I slowly smirked in reply which quickly replaced her flirtatious looking look with a shocked one.

It was like she wanted control of me. It was almost as if..

_She wanted me to fall to my knees over her.._

I chuckled. _"She can try all she wants, but that pinky is never going to win me over like the rest."_

* * *

**Don't forget to review and I hope you guys have had a wonderful summer so far! :)**

**Sasuke: Hey**

**Me: What?**

**Sasuke: I want some tomatos**

**Me: -_- Get your own**

**Sasuke: *sigh* If you really were my loving fangirl you would... *looks down***

**Me: O_O *runs to get tomatoes***

**Sasuke: *smirks* baka**


	15. Ms Popularity?

**I've finally came out with a chapter! Yay! :D**

**I hope you enjoy the blood, sweat, and tears I put into this! I even skipped my homework to do this!**

**Sasuke: ...You put more of me in this time..**

**Me: Yep! I felt that you needed a little more screen time**

**Sasuke: Hn,**

**Me: ...did you miss me even a little bit?**

**Sasuke: *sigh* maybe**

**Me: 8D YES!**

**Sasuke: U_U" Please disregard the author as she has had no sleep whatsoever. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die Chapter 14

_Sakura's POV_

I walked into 1st period with a sudden loss of confidence. I'd realized that Tenten wasn't going to be in most of my classes, so I had nothing to lean back on if I messed up. I was nervous, so nervous that I could hear my heart beat thumping loudly. Making my way to my seat I felt the heated stares on me, and once I sat down a girl immediately started talking to me, scaring me to death.

"Hey, Sakura, right?"

I swallowed and quickly regained some composure. "Yeah?"

"I don't know if you know me, but I'm Dana. I was wondering if you want to sit with me at lunch today?"

I slowly responded. "Umm, sure?"

She smiled. "Awesome! Me and my friends are dying to get to know you!"

"Yeah, me too," I calmly replied with a small smile.

Once she left I was back to being by myself. I sighed and tapped my fingers to a silent melody while I zoned out completely. I knew it wasn't a good thing to do since I was trying to make myself seem "cool" and all, but I felt the urge, the _desire,_ to do so, as if my body was controlling itself without my brain telling it to do so.

I was lost in a sea of thoughts as I tried to think of ways to reach out to people, and make my "cool" factor rise, but I was getting nothing in return. I was completely lost.

All of a sudden, snapping me out of my thoughts, I hear the scuffles and whispers of my classmates. Looking up to find what was going on my attention was placed on the person who was known currently as my enemy. Sasuke.

He was currently talking to a few of our classmates about last night's assignment from what I could make out. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black jacket with red stripes going up the sleeves, and his dark blue jeans were fitting his backside quite nicely as much as I hated to admit it.

As I observed him I soon noticed that his eyes soon turned their attention towards me. The twinkle in his eyes warned me that he was up to no good. His eyebrown slowly raised up on his face as he gradually walked in my direction. I saw his hands go digging into his pant's pocket as he stopped right beside me to sit in his seat.

"You know," he whispered smugly, "just because you made yourself look a little better doesn't mean you're going to win against me."

"_Bet?"_ I unconsciously thought, but soon realized what he was talking about. I had completely forgotten that we still had a bet going on despite that our conversations had ceased to exist, and I realized that he thought my complete makeover was over this _bet._

I decided that I was just gonna let him keep thinking that this was all for our little bet. "Yeah? Well, I beg to differ, it seems as if everybody can't stop talking or staring at me while you're nothing. While I'm like this I have confidence that I can beat you at your own game," I whispered back.

His eyes narrowed. "You actually think you can beat me?"

I smiled. "I don't think. I know."

"Hn."

"What? Did I leave the Uchiha speechless? Wow, this makeover must really be doing the trick after all!" I remarked so sarcastically that it tasted bitter coming out of my mouth.

"Just for you to know..." He turned his head towards me with a smirk. "I'm winning." he said, finally taking his hand out of his pocket while sliding me a piece of paper.

It had 203 girl's names that he was going to take out within the next couple of months. He had it planned, and the girls didn't know it...

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

It was after school and it was finally time for another round of basketball practice. I walked into the gym locker room immediately stripping off my shirt as I entered the doorway. I wanted to quickly make it out of there, so I could get a few shots in before the rest of the team came. As Ifinally put on my shorts the door opened to show a surprised Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke.."

I gave him a quick glance, but continued on putting the rest of my clothes on giving a small "hn" in return.

The awkward silence continued for a few more seconds until Naruto started talking like I knew he was going to, after all he can't just bare the thought of not talking to his "best friend," and as much I hated to admit he was my best friend too even though we have a complicated past not to mention rivalry.

"I'm sorry for the other day.. I just cracked. Just hearing your name and Sakura's in a sentence just made me think you were up to no good. Even though I still have suspicions about your plans I don't want our friendship to be ruined over something so stupid."

Silence was all that answered him.

"So...are we good?" he nervously asked.

I looked at him with an impassive look, and turned away to tie my shoes. "Yeah, we're good."

He grinned and ran over towards me toppling me over with a massive bear hug.

"Get the fuck off me, usuratonkachi," I growled.

"Aww, why you gotta be so mean?" he pouted as he got off me.

"I swear you're gay.." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" he yelled as he punched my arm with a glare in place on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the locker room with him, and smirked. It was kind of lonely not having the idiot around to annoy me..

"So you guys made up already?" I heard from the side.

I glared. "Kiba, shut up."

Kiba was walking in along with Neji and Shikamaru as he snickered away. "So we're actually gonna play some ball without having to worry about you two killing each other?"

Naruto pounced on Kiba. "Yeah, yeah, dumbass are you just gonna talk or are you actually gonna score a shot this time?"

He glared. "I always score."

"Then show me some talent for once!"

He scoffed. "Like you're one to talk, Naruto."

Then they began vigorously playing a one-on-one game of basketball while the rest of the team started gathering in.

I took a deep breath as I looked at the surrounding members. "Alright guys. Let's split up into two teams."

* * *

"So you wanna hang out right now?" Naruto asked eagerly as we walked down the hallway.

I shrugged with my hands stuffed in my pockets. "Depends. What do you have in mind?"

He grinned. "How about we go over to your house?"

I turned and looked at him. "You wanna play my PlayStation 3 don't you?"

"Well, just a little..."

I was deciding to go along with it until I realized I didn't have time.

"Naruto, you go on ahead, and I'll text you when I want you to come over. I have some business to attend to."

"What? You have business?" he gasped in a charade of surprise.

"Shut up and go already."

He smirked. "Fine, fine, I'll go! See ya Sasuke!"

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke."

I looked up from my work post. "What?" I growled.

I was currently working at the place called "The Place of a Thousand Words." It wasn't a very big store, and most people didn't really come here either considering it's practically hidden by a dreary shack. This place was also on the far side of town where nobody really comes around unless they actually lived close by. So I know what some people wonder, who the hell would start a store under a shack in the middle of nowhere?

"Could you move your ass out of the way? You're blocking my view of those lovely ladies."

This guy, that's who. The one they call Jiraiya. He's the dumbass owner who owned the place.

"Why don't you move? You're the one who needs a little more exercise," I muttered as I moved.

"You know kid, I could easily fire you for that smart ass comment of yours," Jiraiya slyly responded.

"But you won't," I replied, "because I'm the one who brings these _lovely ladies_ to this store of yours."

He opened his mouth to talk back, but nothing came out in return. I smirked.

I remembered the first time I came to this place. It was on an errand with Itachi a couple years back when I was about 7 and worshiped my older brother...

_Flashback: _

"Nii-san! Where are we going?" I whined looking up at my older brother sitting next to me.

We were on the city bus, and it was freezing even though there was a mass number of bodies radiating heat on the bus. It was the middle of December, and you could easily see everyone's breath as it went through the air.

"We have to go pick up a book for Mom," Itachi calmly replied, "Be patient, Sasuke."

I pouted, and looked out the fogged window. I rubbed the cold glass with my gloved hand to see the snow-covered streets. The white color made everything looked so pure and innocent, but also lonely. The streets we were passing held no buildings or people. All they held was the snow falling from the sky, and naked trees.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi called out to me.

I ignored him.

"Sasuke."

Still no answer.

"Sasuke! We're here! Get up!" he said impatiently as he gave me a small shove on the shoulder.

I clumsily got out of my seat, and walked out of the bus next to my brother. When we got off the bus we stood still until the bus had finally took off. Itachi turned around, and started walking towards the opposite direction. I followed after not knowing where he was headed until I saw a creepy, broken down shack appeared in my line of vision.

"N-nii-san?" I stuttered.

He looked back at me. "Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

He raised his hand and pointed towards the dilapidated building. I gulped. "Do we have to?" I asked inching away.

Itachi laughed, and tugged me towards the building. "It's not scary. Trust me."

"That's just it. I don't. You always lie to me, and make up an excuse..," I pouted looking down at my feet.

Itachi gently smiled, and brought me down a flight of stairs towards an open door. As we walked in my eyes lit up in amazement.

The place was bright and cheery, filled with calm, quiet, chatter, and the smell of coffee and sugar. It reminded me of my house back when everything was fine. It had shelves that stood way high that connected to the ceiling, and the shelves were shaped into a maze-like shape. The room was practically nothing but shelves and books besides the small corner over towards the couches where a small counter laid holding up a medium sized coffee maker.

I walked around the place while my brother unknowingly disappeared, and looked through books that were placed under the label "Adventure."

"So you like those kinds of things, huh?"

I looked behind me at my smiling brother. "Yeah, I love them," I replied, "and you would know if you actually came home instead of attending after-school activities.."

He scratched his head. "Sorry about that."

I slowly grinned as a plan came to mind. "It's okay! You can make it up to me by playing soccer with me!"

He laughed. "Sneaky as always, aren't we?"

I smiled. "So did you get the book that you wanted?"

Itachi lifted up a book from his side that was titled "The Ocean Moon" and had a romantic couple on the front cover.

"Nii-san...that's not for you is it?.." I asked a little scared of the answer.

Itachi laughed. "No, it's for Mom. It's her Christmas present."

"Ohh!" I dumbly replied. I had completely forgot that Christmas was around the corner.

"Do you have your gifts that you wanna give yet, Sasuke?"

"O-of course I do!" I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, I'm gonna go and check this out. I'll be back."

I nodded as he walked away. Once he was gone I started looking through the piles of books looking for something that I could get as a present. I continually looked for a long time, but finally gave up as I could find nothing in this place. I sighed as I sat down on one of the couches, and all of a sudden I saw a small item hanging on one of the counters. I slowly walked over, and bent down to get a better look at it. It was a small bell with a thin red ribbon and swirly design engraved on the metal. It was pretty.

I looked around for an employee, and saw one near the counter. I walked to the woman and tugged on her skirt.

"M'am?" I said, getting her attention, "How much is that bell worth? I want to buy it for a Christmas present."

She looked at the said item, and answered, "It's not really for sale, but.. I'll make an exception since you're such a sweetheart!"

She ruffled my hair, and walked away towards the bell. When I finished fixing my hair she had already put the bell in a small bag. "How much?" I asked.

"Hmm, 3 dollars," she answered.

I quickly gave her the money, and snatched it away from her hands. I had a feeling that if I stuck around a second more I was going to be hugged to death.

"What you got there?"

I looked back behind me at Itachi as his face held a smirk. "None of your business.." I mumbled.

Itachi chuckled and attempted to say, "Let's go," but a voice interrupted our conversation.

"So this is your famous little brother you always talk so highly about?"

I looked behind Itachi at the owner of the voice. He had long, white, shaggy hair tied into a loose pony-tail. He was wearing sandals, tan, baggy shorts and a loose white t-shirt that said "Mr. Frogman" on it. His clothing seemed more for summer.

He walked towards me and bent over. He looked closely at my face, and took hold of my face with one of his hands, squeezing my cheeks together to make me have fish lips. He let go after a few seconds of examination, and said, "You look a lot like Itachi that's for sure, but I have a feeling you're going to be a chick magnet..."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Huh?" I responded.

"You're face tells me you're going to grow up to be a man that women will fawn over," he stated as he held out his hand.

I stared at it then looked back up at him. "What?"

He gave me a serious look. "You are now my employee. Got it?"

Itachi shook his head. "Jiraiya. He's _7 years old. _You can't hire him."

He turned around, and looked at Itachi. "Oh, yes, I can! You're never too young to start working!"

"Umm, Jiraiya-san?" I interrupted.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Why do you want to hire me?" I asked curiously.

He gave a weirdly disturbing look. "Because...well..._ahem_..." he looked away giving a creepy smile.

Itachi walked over and whispered in my ear. "He wants you to work here because if you're here it will attract girls, and if they're here he can look at them all he wants."

I stared at Jiraiya for a few minutes at a lost of words until the one word that described him perfectly came to mind.

"Pervert," I deadpanned resulting in a chuckling older brother, a flinching old man, and a child losing respect for his elders.

_End of Flashback: _

"Sasuke-san could you help carry in some packages?" one of my co-workers asked.

"Hn," I replied as he walked off taking that as a yes.

I walked out to the truck and grabbed a few boxes and carried them in. Whenever I sat them down though I took a glance at the clock and found that my time was over.

I walked to the back and grabbed my stuff saying my goodbyes as I went out, and head to my car. I turned on the radio and drowned my thoughts in the melody. I drove off towards home, and after about 30 minutes I pulled into my driveway and walked into the house.

"I'm home," I said as I entered the house only to be greeted by the expected silence.

I walked up the stairs and shut the door behind me. When I made it to my room I dropped my bag and walked over to my bed and laid down. My head had been full of thoughts all day, and most of them were the same ones over and over again.

Unconsciously thinking, a certain pink-haired female crossed my mind. My eyebrows knitted together when I imagined her face. Why was she doing this? Everything that she did seemed to irritate or bother me in some way. It was god damn annoying. Why did she bother me so much?

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the guitar that was next to my bed and started randomly strumming notes.

I was only using her as a play thing. That's it. Nothing else. She's just an annoying fan girl who I have a bet to win with.

I plugged in my headphones and started to make the notes into a tune.

_Nothing more than that._

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

The day was finally over, and I was officially home safe and sound. The day had gone not quite how I hoped. I made new friends and made my well being known, but it seemed as if the only time I actually was affecting people was when Tenten was in my class giving me directions on what to do! I felt like a complete and ultimate failure.

"Sakura! Open the door! I forgot my key!" I heard my mom yell from outside.

"Coming!" I yelled back quickly moving down the stairs.

I opened the door to find my mom with lovestrucked face and a older male hooked at her arm. I groaned, and immediately turned around to walk back up the stairs knowingly that she wanted some privacy with scum bag there.

"Sakura! You didn't even introduce yourself!" my mom frustratedly yelled.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs and replied, "Well, it's not needed _now_, now is it?" and continued to walk up to my room.

I heard my mom let out a frustrated sigh and told the guy an excuse to why I was behaving like that and giggled. I wanted to gag myself because of their conversation.

Mom always has to choose the scum bags. You can even tell just by the way he was acting! I wonder how my mother doesn't realize these things! My demeanor quickly changed as I thought of the jack ass who resembled the scum bags

I have no right to talk at all. I fell for a scum bag too.

I sighed and went to my bathroom to wipe off my make-up and change into more comfortable clothing.

Does it run in the genes or something? It's like history repeats it's self!

I looked in the mirror, and turned on the faucet and washed the eyeliner and foundation off my face.

Why the hell was it so hard to not like Sasuke? Even though he's a jerk I still find myself looking at him, thinking about him, _and_ dreaming about him! It's not fair! Of all people I could've fallen for it had to be him! The king of all jackasses himself. Literally. But I'd be damned if I admitted I fell for him out loud, and there was no way I would let Sasuke know that.

I finally changed into my gray sweatshirt and shorts, and began to work on my homework.

I have to make sure Sasuke doesn't win this bet, or else his self-esteem will just raise even more than it is if that's even possible. I have to come up with some plans because there is no way that having him fall for me is going to help him lose the bet. In fact, I almost completely forgot about the bet considering he broke my heart, but right now I need to focus on that factor.

Completely forgetting about my homework I brought out another notebook, and began to writing down ideas on how to bring Sasuke Uchiha _down._

* * *

"Sakura! We're going to be late if we don't pick up the pace!" Tenten yelled.

We were hurrying down the hall to our 4th period art class, but since I was wearing a pair of ridiculous heels it wasn't working out so well.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

We finally made it to our class with everyone else already seated before us greeting us...well, me. I had become rather talkative now after two weeks of being like this. Once you start to ignore the stares on you you're good to go.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Okay class! It's time to start! Settle down!" our teacher, Haruka-sensei said.

I looked throughout the classroom and found Sasuke sitting over in a corner surrounded by the guys as they continually talked amongst each other, well, besides Sasuke since he's more of a listener than a talker as he had his eyes closed leaned against the wall.

"We're going to draw to the best of our abilities what is in our hearts! I want you to put your soul into it! Got it?"

"Yes, sensei!" the class responded as we started to begin the assignment.

I started to draw a poorly sketched raven since if I actually put what was in my heart rumors were going to start. After I finished my drawing I curiously looked over towards Sasuke to see if I could get a glimpse of what he was drawing even though I probably wouldn't see it since he tends to have his back face the wall so the drawing would face away from people, but once I looked over my eyes widened.

I finally got to see one of Sasuke's drawing, and it was breath taking. It was a gorgeously detailed drawing of a young boy that resembled Sasuke a little holding a cat. I never saw something this well drawn by a teenager before, and it was amazing and I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that.

The rest of the class began to see the sketch, and slowly began to gather around Sasuke gawking in amazement. As they started commenting on it Sasuke began to twitch, and finally he turned around at the crowd and glared and told the crowd to fuck off.

The crowd cowered in fear as his death threat scared the shit out of them, and sat back down in their seats. I held a suppressed laugh, and continued to look as he drew while others wouldn't dare to look in his direction. I held my gaze on his moving hands until Sasuke looked back at me catching me staring.

When he looked back at me I thought I would get a death glare like the rest of them, but I didn't. Instead I got an emotionless stare, a sigh, and a jab with a pencil that motioned for me to get to sketching. I slowly looked down at my sketch and began to draw again, but looked back up at him later on to see him continue drawing but instead found him staring out the window with his stuff put away.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Everybody began to move their way out of the class with Sasuke being one of the first people out. I walked out making small talk to the people who wanted to converse, but slowly made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I turned the corner and ran into Hinata.

"S-Sakura!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Hinata! I didn't see you there!" I smiled.

"Do you k-know what we're having for lunch today?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," I replied as I saw a crowd of people flooding the halls, "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing a person near me, "What's going on?"

"Kento Usui and Kiba Inuzuka are fighting!" the person yelled pushing me out of the way to get back into the crowd.

I grabbed Hinata, and started to push my way through the crowd. I found Hinata and myself in the front of the crowd as I saw the kid Kento punch Kiba in the face while Kiba slammed into the wall, but quickly recovered and kicked Kento in the chin. The fighting continued on for 2 more minutes until Kiba's friends showed up excluding Sasuke who was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto got between the two and pushed them away from each other while one of Kento's friends grabbed Kento's arms and Neji grabbed Kiba's. The two said their last words to each other, mainly cuss words, and made their way away from each other as they calmed themselves down.

"That guy was asking for it!" I heard Kiba yell to his friends.

"Just calm down, Kiba. Kento isn't worth it," Neji replied all-knowingly.

"Like you're one to talk, Neji," Shino emotionlessly retorted from the table next to them.

"Shut it," he glared.

"You guys are too tense! You need to relax!" Naruto said.

"I know how you guys can relax," a guy with white hair replied.

"Suigetsu, just because your Sasuke's friend doesn't mean you're ours," Kiba scowled, "and Sasuke isn't here so leave."

"Touchy aren't we?" Suigetsu smirked, "Well, there's a party happening tonight, and people will definitely come if you guys are coming. You coming?"

They all looked at each other, and slowly smirked. "Possibly," Naruto replied, "how big is it gonna be?"

Suigetsu laughed. "Such the party animal... but anyways people are coming from all the high schools in the city for this one. It's at that girl's place. Her name is..Kiko as I recall, and she has a large place with a yard and an indoor pool."

"We're there!" Naruto excitedly replied without bothering to ask anybody else if there going, but it seemed since they weren't disagreeing they were going along with it.

Suigetsu grinned, and waved goodbye.

Note to self. I now must ask Tenten about that party.

"Sakura?"

I looked back at Hinata. "Sorry, was I zoning out?"

"M-majorly.."

I laughed, and got my food and sat down in my seat while Tenten came walking up to us, and sat down beside me.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted us. She was surprisingly already friends with Hinata before the plan commenced, so it wasn't weird when she sat with us at lunch to see how I was doing.

"Hey, Tenten, what's this party everyone is talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, some girl is having a party tonight, and supposedly the best party animals in the city are coming. Why? You wanna go?" she grinned.

I smiled. "Just wondering.." I was going to ask her more about this later without Hinata.

"H-hey you guys, I'm gonna go t-talk to Naruto-kun for a f-few minutes," Hinata said looking at the motioning Naruto.

I giggled. "Have fun, Hinata! Be safe!"

She blushed. "S-Sakura!"

"I'm just joking!" I laughed.

Once she was finally away I began to talk to Tenten about the party more.

"Do you think I'm ready to go to this party tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Of course! You've done great all week! You've flirted the right way, talked the right way, and acted the right way! You're ready!"

I smiled and began to finish the remaining food that was still on my tray. Once I finished I walked towards the trash can to put my tray away, but was surprisingly stopped by Karin.

"How are you doing?" she asked with her usual smug look.

"Good, everything is going perfectly," I answered smiling.

She nodded, and turned around. "Are you going to the party?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm ready."

She smiled and walked away. "I'll be rooting for you," she quietly replied over her shoulder.

I gave a slight wave, and walked back to my seat when Tenten asked, "Did Karin talk to you jus now?"

I nodded. "Wow," Tenten replied, "that's amazing! I can't believe she actually talked to you in public! That's some progress!"

I laughed and then the bell rang.

_Ding Ding Ding_

I groaned. "More classes..great.." while Tenten laughed in reply.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Practice is over. You guys can go home."

It was after-school, and soccer practice had just ended. I was wiping the sweat off my face when I heard some guys conversing over to the side.

"Did you see the pink-haired girl everyone's talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, man! She is soo hot! I'd love to tap that!"

"Me too. I wonder if I asked her out if she'd go out with me.."

"Ask her out, and you'll find out."

"I will! She seems easy to me..."

After a good one or two more minutes I snapped, and sprung straight up from my seat. They looked at me in shock as I stood there with no movement. They stared trying to figure out what my emotion was, but once they heard the crack of my knuckles their faces turned to pure horror as I turned around, and punched every single one of them whether it be their face or another place. I was not in the mood to hear about Sakura.

I silently walked away with my hands in my pocket, and my bag on my shoulder as they laid on the ground moaning in pain. It felt good to let out a little anger. When I made it to the car and popped open the trunk I found Naruto leaning on my hood.

"What are you doing here, usuratonkachi?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to get your fat ass over here to talk to you!"

"You could've called me."

"Yeah, like that would happen," he scoffed, "You never answer _my_ calls."

I smirked. "Good point, so what do you want?"

"Are you coming to that party tonight?"

I sighed. "Don't know. Depends if I feel like it."

"C'mon! You have to come or else I'll be bored to death!"

"Not my problem," I muttered shutting my trunk, and making my way to the driver's seat.

"You're a jackass."

"I rather be a jackass than a dumbass."

He glared at me, and got in on the passengers side. I turned towards him. "What makes you think I'm giving you a ride?"

"C'mon! My car is in the shop, teme!"

I sighed and shook my head, and drove off. "Whatever, dobe."

He grinned. "So Sasuke I heard you've been dating a lot lately. All kinds of girls are talking about how awesome of a date they went on with you," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, my dates with them were the best thing ever to occur in my life," I sarcastically replied.

"I figured you weren't too thrilled with them," he replied, "They didn't seem like your usual type of girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "My usual type?"

He nodded. "Yes, your type is the kind who has a nice face, rockin' body, and is easy to get into their pants."

I gave a small laugh. "Probably."

"So why did you go out on a date with them then?" he asked curiously.

I thought for a minute then replied, "They kept pestering me about taking them on a date, and I was feeling generous."

Naruto laughed. "That's cruel, teme!"

I shrugged.

Naruto's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

I paid attention to the road in front of me ignoring Naruto's constant chatter until I heard him say this, "What? Sakura-chan is coming to the party tonight!"

My grip on the steering wheel got tighter, and continued to listen in on his conversation.

"Sakura-chan shouldn't come! She's gonna get picked up by some guy or get raped by one! She's going to be attacked besides a party isn't a place where she fits in! She's a good girl!"

A few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, whatever, but tell her I'm picking her up to take her to it then whether she likes it or not!" he angrily growled as he snapped his phone shut.

He looked over at me, and asked, "Do you know why Sakura is acting differently?"

All I said was "Hn."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Look at this place! It's so freaking crowded!" I yelled.

We were at the party, and the music was so loud that the walls seemed like they were shaking. There was so many people around us, and most of them were really good looking, but completely drunk, and it was only 10. This place was soo much bigger than the last party I was at with Naruto.

"I told you lots of people were gonna come!" Tenten replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto, the lovely driver that drove us to this place, interrupted, "just don't get into trouble!"

"Yes, Dad!" I teased, and walked off with Tenten as he walked towards a group of guys.

"Alright, Sakura, I'm gonna introduce you to some people, and then you're on your own, okay?"

I nodded. "Got it!"

She then began to introducing me to all the wildest party-goers like this one girl who went to our school named, Nanami, and even the host of the party herself, Kiko.

"You enjoying the party?" Kiko asked me.

"Yeah, It's real fun," I replied calmly, but loudly, trying make my voice heard over the music.

She gave a fake smile, and walked off. I knew she didn't like me, and Tenten said that it was because whenever I walked in a guy she liked was checking me out.

Tenten finally left my side to go find her boyfriend, Neji, and I walked around the place making as much small chat for the next hour.

"So what's the deal with Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked trying to finally put my plan into action.

"Sasuke? Oh, god, where do I start?" a girl with blonde hair and a green streak said, "He is soo hot!"

I laughed. "Is that all? I mean what do you see in him? What's his best feature?" I asked her and her group of friends.

They all went quiet, and a few minutes later a girl with the side pony-tail said, "I think his emotionless, mysterious attitude gives him a plus. I mean it really makes him cool... if he showed his emotion I think his popularity would probably drop." Bingo.

All the other girls started to agree, but then one of them said, "He is still so fucking sexy!" And then they all went back to fangirling.

I started to walk into the other room when suddenly a guy stopped in front of me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before," the guy lopsidedly grinned.

"Yeah? Well, I guess I'm just not that noticeable," I said realizing he was a classmate.

"You're cute. My name is Ryouta," he introduced as he slurred a little. I realized he was deeply toxicated.

"Mine's Sakura, now if you excuse me I have to go," I said moving away from him.

He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards him. "Don't go, baby. The party is just getting' started."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to kiss me, but I moved my head just in time so that he only got my cheek. "Get off me, pervert!" I said pushing out of his arms only to be met with a glass of beer poured onto me.

"You slut! Messing with my guy!" a heavily intoxicated Kiko yelled.

Ryouta immediately grabbed Kiko by the waist and pulled her to him, and then they started making out sloppily while I tried to find myself something to get dried off with. As I looked around I found nothing, and was beginning to feel my confidence lower.

I don't think I can do this. I can't be Ms. Popular. I have to leave.

I walked around the place looking for Naruto or Tenten, and soon came across a drunken Naruto who was playing beer pong.

"Naruto! I wanna go home!" I said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Laterssss..." he said pronouncing it for a long time.

"But Naruto!"

And before I knew it he had already left me to go fill up another glass of alcohol. I looked around to find Tenten next, and when I did she was over in a corner making out with Neji which I decided not to interrupt.. I looked around the place, and found that _everyone_ was drunk besides me. I found Ino and Karin here drunk too as I looked around some more, and once I couldn't find a single sober person I decided to try and go home by myself.

I walked out of the house, and began walking down the street to the nearest bus stop. I didn't have enough money to take me all the way home, so I decided to go to the place that was actually pretty near the house.

The hideout.

* * *

The bus dropped me off, and I walked into the building. It was late at night, so there was barely any people occupying the place besides the employees that were present. The place stayed open 24/7 luckily though. I walked into the room, and found myself searching the place for the nearest bathroom to hopefully wash some of the alcohol smell that had covered my body. After I found a bathroom and cleaned myself up I started to walk around the place looking for a book to read.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice said.

I turned around to find Sasuke peering at me from the counter.

"You're working tonight?" I unconsciously and quietly asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just figured you'd be with your friends at the party or something.."

"No," he retorted, "_I_ actually can control myself, and not go to every party. Don't lump me with those bunch of idiots."

"Oh."

It went awkwardly silent, and then he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at that party?"

"..I was until I decided I wanted to go home."

He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "You know this isn't your home, right?"

I glared. "I know that smart ass! But this was as far away as I could get from the party!"

"Don't you have anyone to take you home?"

"Well, Naruto was sup-"

"Dumbass," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I replied insulted.

"Naruto gets drunk within the first few seconds, and he's the one who always needs a designated driver."

"Well, sorry, for not knowing his party habits!" I hotly replied.

As I turned my gaze away I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was looking me over. I as completely confused on what he was doing.

"What?" I rudely asked walking towards him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're soaked, and now I smell alcohol."

"Well, I was doused with beer as the hostess of the party's crush flirted with me, and the hostess got mad. Now I look like this."

He just looked at me with a blank stare.

"What? No comment?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head, and walked away from me. He disappeared within seconds making me feel like a jackass, but then I realized he came back with clothing.

"Put these on."

I looked at the clothing to see a big t-shirt and sweat pants.

"These aren't gonna fit me.."

"Obviously, but I figured you would actually would want to wear dry and clean clothes."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out I had to hold the pants by the waistband to make sure they wouldn't fall off. Sasuke didn't even glance at me while he continued to work at the cash register continually checking out people one by one. Soon it had reached 2:30, and I had halfway finished a book when I saw Sasuke gathering his things. I guess it was time for him to leave. I would leave too, but I would have to call my mom to pick me up, and well, I'm pretty sure she's either asleep or she has a visitor.

I continued to read my book when suddenly I felt hand touch my head. I looked up at me, and saw Sasuke looking down on me. "I'll take you home. Let's go."

Surprised I stood still for a second, but then I quickly followed after him in pursuit while trying to keep hold of my pants.

Why all of a sudden was he being kind to me? It was scary.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked. We were at his car, and he was just about to get into it.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Why? Don't you hate me?.." I quietly asked looking down.

He looked away, and answered, "I don't hate you."

I looked up to take a look at him but he was already inside the car. I walked over to the passengers side, and climbed in. He drove and after many minutes later I was at my house. He parked the car in front of my house and we sat there for a minute or two in awkward silence.

"Well...Thank you," I quietly said as I started to get out, but suddenly being pulled back into the car.

"Sasuke-kun?..." I asked confused as he pulled me back into the car without uttering a single word. I was about to attempt to get out of the car again when all of a sudden he spoke.

"You know that day when we were supposed to go out on a date?" he muttered.

I nodded.

"I didn't stand you up on purpose. I got drunk, and I overslept." My eyes widened a little bit, but he still continued on. "And I called you multiple times afterwards, but you never answered your phone." I remembered that my phone was turn off after being stood up, not wanting to deal with anyone's messages really. "I even went to go find you to apologize, but you were out having fun with Naruto which pissed me off because I was working my ass off just trying to find you to apologize whenever you seemed to be in a cheery ass mood."

My face just held pure shock as I didn't know how to respond.

He gave me a glare. "I don't fucking _hate_ you."

Unconsciously, I pounced on him, and gave him a big hug which made him freeze as he didn't know what to do, and being the sap that I was I cried. _Cried. _On Sasuke.

He sighed as he let me cry on his shoulder, and we stayed there like that for a long time.

I realized I didn't really want to get revenge on him for what he did...

_I just wanted him to look at me again._

* * *

**Okay guys! I was like going crazy with writing! I had like a complete writer's block! It's amazing that I actually came up with an idea! But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review! :) **


	16. Date Gone Bad

**Well, it's been forever since I've updated! Sorry guys! I probably won't be able to update a lot and there might not be an update till summer vacation! I'll try my best though~!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Sasuke Uchiha Must Die! :)**

**Me: Hey Sasuke. What have you been up to since I've been gone?**

**Sasuke: Just thinking about destroying Naruto**

**Me: Anything else?**

**Sasuke: Itachi**

**Me: ...anything other than that?**

**Sasuke: ...no**

**Me: -_-" sigh**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha Must Die Chapter 15

_Sasuke's POV_

I watched as Sakura walked up to her front door, and gave me a wave. She was still red around the rims of her eyes, but her face still held a joyful expression none the less.

I nodded to her as I started the engine and drove off. Instead of going home though like I had initially planned, I just drove around the block multiple times. I was remembering the word vomit that came out of my mouth to Sakura. I wasn't planning on telling her the story, but with the way things were it just put me under pressure. I only realized that I had actually spewed it after Sakura was in my arms crying her eyes out, which scared the fuck out of me because I wasn't expecting her to _jump _on me, let alone cry.

After 30 minutes I made it home and walked into my house. As expected, I walked into my house to find nothing but pure silence, but as usual I ignored it and walked quietly to my room. Throwing my backpack to the floor I walked into the bathroom and started running the shower. And as I was about to take off my shirt I heard a voice echo my name from downstairs.

"Sasuke?" the voice said, "Will you come down here for a second?"

Ignoring it I put my stuff away and grabbed my headphones. I wasn't in the mood, so turning on the song _Something_ by Escape the Fate I steadily fell asleep, leaving the voice to itself.

* * *

_Sakura's POV _

_ Ring Ring_

Who the heck was calling me at 8 in the morning?

_Ring Ri-_

Oh, they hung up.

_Ring Ring_

Oh, for the love of god!

I started to move my lazy self out of bed. It was the day after the party, and I felt like shizz. My eyes were bloodshot, my head was spinning, and I needed a bath. _Bad._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura!" It was Tenten.

"Why the hell are you calling me this early for?" I grumbled.

"I was wondering why you left the party early?" she exclaimed.

"Parties aren't my cup of tea, Tenten."

"They need to be, or this isn't going to work!"

"I'll make it work!" I snapped.

_Silence_

"...And how exactly are you gonna do that?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay..." she said unsure of my answer.

I sighed. "Sorry. Cranky. Not a morning person."

"Oh, it's fine! I'll make sure not to call you in the morning from now on."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go. I have things to do."

"Okay! Bye!" _Click_

I sluggishly walked back to my bed.

_Ring Ring_

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screamed.

I stomped over to my phone. "What?" I bluntly and rudely answered.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?"

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," he responded.

"H-how did you get my number?" I asked, feeling flattered that he called.

"I looked in the phone book, Sakura." Well, that answer just ruined the feeling.

"Oh," I responded dumbly

"How are you doing?"

I silently smiled. "Good, is that why you called me? To make sure if I was okay?"

"Partly."

"Partly?"

"Hn."

"...Well? What's the other part?"

"I gotta go. Bye."

"Wai-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"That douche.." I muttered hanging up the phone.

I sighed, and laid back down on my bed, my heart still beating fast. To think this guy can just come into my life, and control my heart like this...

I raised myself up, and quickly went over to my desk to find my notebooks which I had filled with revenge ideas.

I smirked "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let this plan that Ino came up with go on a little bit longer..."

I didn't want revenge over him ditching me anymore. Oh, no, he's been forgiven for that. But what he hasn't been forgiven for is on a completely different scale.

Maybe these little schemes will even out the playing field, and let me win the bets. After all..

He needs to have just a little punishment for stealing my heart.

* * *

I felt surprisingly confident walking down the hall to class in my short jean mini-skirt and my turquoise blue v-neck t-shirt. As I practically danced down the hall though I felt the slight need to go change my clothes, but I wanted to deflate Sasuke's ego and this had to do.

"Sakura~!" I heard a familiar voice call, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head to find Ino leaning against a locker waving her pretty little fingers at me.

"Hey, Ino," I replied as I glided towards her.

"What was that text you sent me? It was like all cryptic!" she questioned curiously.

The text she was referring to was the text I sent after Sasuke had got off the phone with me. I think after that little intervention we had it made my mind clear. After that I was able to come up with some schemes to help me win our little bet, and with that I had texted Ino and the others saying something like _Talk at lunch_ to discuss my ideas.

"You'll see," I replied simply, "I want to discuss with everybody else too, not just you."

"You sent that text to Tenten and Karin too?" Ino asked wide-eyed.

I nodded. "Do you think they will even come?" she asked doubtfully.

I sighed and waved her off as I began to walk away. "If they want to take down Sasuke Uchiha..." I smirked. "...They _will_."

She chased after me as I walked to the cafeteria. "Well, I can't go! I don't have the same lunch period as you three!"

I glanced back at her, and nonchalantly shrugged. "Not my problem."

She glared and stopped her walking as a frustrated look was placed on her face.

"Fine, I'll go!" she said, but soon realized that I was already down the hall turning the corner, so she quickly rushed to catch up.

"What do you want to talk about?" I heard a soft angry voice say as I got closer to the meeting spot.

I gave a smile to Karin, the owner of this said angry voice. "Hm, some ideas.."

"Ideas?" Tenten chirped in as she rounded the corner.

I glanced at everyone's face. "Do as I say, okay? Now Karin..."

She gave me a glare. "What?"

"I'm gonna need your help first."

* * *

I was hiding behind a bush as I watched Karin carry out the plan.

"Hey Sasuke," Karin purred as she approached. "Long time no see. We haven't talked in a while, have we?" Sasuke was leaning on the wall by the back of the school and Sasuke was with a few unknown guys for a smoke.

Sasuke didn't respond, and continued to smoke the burning cigarette in his hand. But Karin didn't falter from his unresponsive behavior. "I've missed seeing you.." she continued, moving her finger seductively down Sasuke's arm. "Can't we see each other like we used to?"

"Oh, gag me, Karin! Like Sasuke would ever think about doing that again! Ha!" a guy with white hair and sharp teeth interjected, pretending to puke.

"Can it, Suigetsu," she replied with agitation coating her voice.

Sasuke glared. "Can you two ever shut up?" he muttered incoherently taking another breath of smoke.

Suigetsu started mumbling while Karin ignored his remark. "So can we meet up again? Please?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspiscion. "Didn't we have this talk before? I thought I told you I don't do relationships."

"That's perfectly fine! I didn't m-mean a relationship!" she quickly replied covering up her mistake by wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer. "I just want to be able to well..." she winked. "_talk._"

I almost puked in the bushes when I saw that. Like Suigetsu had said, Oh gag me.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulled his free hand to her face, almost looking as if he was about to kiss her. "I'm not interested at the moment," he said surprisingly pushing her face away.

"Why?" Karin frustratedly demanded as he flicked his cigarette out of his hand.

He pulled her fully off of him and stomped his foot on the cigarette. "No reason."

"Obviously, there is a reason, or else you wouldn't resist!" Karin practically yelled earning snickers from the audience of guys behind them.

Sasuke glared as if he was giving them an order to shut up.

"Let's give them some privacy before Sasuke has a bitch fit," Suigetsu whispered, understanding the notion underneath his intense glare.

When they left Sasuke too turned away to leave.

"Wait! I'm not done!" Karin pouted, refusing to let him get away.

Sasuke glared over his shoulders. "I am," he stated, his voice intent of anger, "This conversation is over."

He walked away leaving Karin alone and depressed. Even though this conversation was just something I needed her to do, the words he had said stung her. His words were like knives stabbing at her skin except instead of her skin it was her heart, and I could tell just by the look on her face that if those words were from somebody else it wouldn't have mattered. But it wasn't someone else, it was Sasuke, so in that she let her head fall as she took deep breaths trying to make the tears that were forming stop in their place.

Finally after a minute of silence had passed, she took one last, deep breath and grinned, turning towards me as I began to maneuver myself out of the bushes.

"I did it!" she squealed in delight. She was proudly holding a small item of utmost importance. A major role that would play in this game.

Sasuke Uchiha's cell phone.

I grinned at her and gave her a peace sign. "Let's get going quickly," I quietly said.

"Why?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, almost feeling the need to scream. "Are you seriously asking me this? Sasuke is eventually going to find out his phone is missing sooner or later, and if he finds out before we can get his phone back to him we're screwed."

Karin continued to look at me with no response. "Do you understand?" I asked slowly.

She nodded. "Sorry, it took me a minute.."

I shook my head, and quickly walked to the bathroom with Karin following right behind me. On our way there we bumped into Ino. "Well?" I said.

She shook her head. "I can't get any information on the guy..."

"What do you mean?" I exasperatedly exclaimed, "I hear all kinds of things on him! Who are you asking?"

"The guys who have him do things, the ones who talk about him all the time! They say he just appears when they need him. They never actually make contact with him."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

I groaned as I thought of an idea. "Did they ever say what he looked like?"

She paused for a minute then answered. "They said he always wears like a black hood over his face and he has like a glove that has some kind of symbol on it.."

"Did they say what kind of symbol exactly?"

"Nope!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was such a help...

"Oh, and they also said he had a dragged out voice! Like it was kind of rough, and the way he moved was sluggish!"

That's a little more descriptive.

"Okay, anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, then. I'm leaving early today, so I'll text you guys later if I need you."

We waved goodbye to each other, and then split ways, they went back to their normal group of friends while I headed towards the school library. Hopefully if I was quick enough I would be able to make it there without running into Naruto. If I ran into Naruto he would see right through me and know I was up to no good.

I managed to get make it to the library by taking a long route around the school, a route Naruto never would've thought of taking. I sighed in relief as I peeked my head in the room to check for any blondes before taking a step in.

I walked to the vacant computer over on the far left side of the library which was hidden in a small corner. Letting myself relax against the squeaky chair, I logged on to our school's website.

The website was plain besides the big, red, curly letters that read "Konoha Highschool." I don't really know why they even bothered having a website when nobody ever updated it. The last time it was updated with information was the beginning of the year even though they said they would keep it updated every month.

I clicked on a link which sent me to the homepage for clubs. Thinking of the most logical place the guy could be from I looked at the Computers Club. Clicking on it I found a small amount of people on it who were not particularly ugly, but average. I didn't see no Sasuke Uchihas on there that's for sure. Scanning the picture some more I looked to find someone who fit the description Ino told me.

_"Movement sluggish, rough voice, black hood..." _I muttered to myself over and over again as I looked through the rest of the pictures and videos found on the club's website.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, finally realizing that this person did not exist in the club. "I bet this person doesn't even exist!"

"Who doesn't exist?"

I jumped, slamming my hand on the keyboard and practically falling out of my chair. Once I steadied myself I looked up at the unexpected visitor.

"Ummmm...you are?.." I asked quietly, blushing.

"Shikamaru," he replied, giving a lazy grin. He had medium brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and was wearing a dark green v-neck t-shirt with some baggy jeans accessorized with a a brown studded belt and a dog-tag necklace.

"Ummm," I started, trying to get my thoughts together, "I'm Sakura."

"I know. You're friends with Sasuke, right?" he stated, scratching his head.

"Yeah," I dumbly responded, not knowing what else to say.

He yawned and sat at the computer two over from me. I flusteredly looked back at my computer, and started to quickly try and maneuver myself out of the programs. As I was trying to click out the computer froze up.

"Oh, no..." I groaned.

"You need help?"

I looked over at Shikamaru, and nodded. He slowly got out of his chair, and leaned down beside me, moving his fingers so fast that I could barely keep up with what buttons he was pressing. "There you go," he said, slowly standing up.

That's when it hit me. The slow, sluggish movements, the rough voice, the only thing that was missing was the hood.

My eyes widened and looked at him with my mouth agape.

He raised an eyebrow and then gave me a crooked smile, and as if he knew what I was going to say he said, "At your service."

* * *

"Are we ready?" I said into my cellphone.

I was currently sitting at a table hidden in the corner of a restaurant that sold seriously ridiculous priced spaghetti waiting for Sasuke and his date to come.

"Yeah, we're all set," Ino replied on the other end.

"You guys did give the phone back without him knowing anything right?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, Tenten put it back in his bag when the guys were playing basketball. I don't think he missed it."

"Good," I replied looking through the window, "now make sure you text me when you see Sasuke leave his house okay?"

"Got it."

I closed my cell as I looked back up across the table at Shikamaru. "Do you have everything done?"

He peered up at me and gave me a lazy grin. "Don't worry, I got it," he said as he handed me the flashdrive and a small piece of paper.

"I got everything you need immediately today written on that paper, but everything else is on the flashdrive. Don't lose it."

I nodded while keeping my eyes on the content of the paper.

"I have a question though," Shikamaru said as he closed his laptop. "What do you plan on doing with this stuff?"

I looked up at him nervously. "If I told you it had to do with Sasuke would you get mad?"

"Depends," he replied, "does it have to do with trying to get him to go out with you or is it another reason?"

"A _completely _different reason," I replied immediately, "it has more to do with getting a little revenge I guess you could say.."

His eyes widened. "Someone is actually trying to bring _the _Sasuke Uchiha down?"

I gulped.

He laughed. "Do you realize how impossible that sounds? Nobody has ever been able to bring him down."

"So you're not mad?"

He gave me a grin. "Mad? Hell no, I'm amused. I would love to see Uchiha fret a little."

I gave him a frantic look. "You_'_re not going to tell him?"

"No, I won't," he replied, "as long as you don't tell who I am. Do we have a deal?"

I smiled. "Deal."

He stood up from his chair and began gathering his things. "Call me if you need anything else," he said walking out.

"Oh," he suddenly said while stopping in the doorway, "and tell me about how things go tonight." He grinned. "I want to be updated."

"Got it," I smiled. "See ya Shikamaru!"

_Beep Beep_

I took out my phone.

_"He's on his way."_

I giggled.

Hopefully the plan works out.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

I was shutting my door and on my way to the restaurant. I told the girl I was taking out that I would meet her there because I really did not feel like hearing her babbling all the way there.

I got into my car and put my hand in my pocket only to find that my phone was missing. "Shit," I said as I got back out of the car and went into the house.

I searched everywhere in the house to find it nowhere. Tired out, I laid back onto my bed right next to my bag. I turned over on my side and glared at my bag. "I swear if it's in there I'm going to..." I said as I reached into my bag to find my missing cell.

"What the hell.." I sighed as I tossed it to my other hand.

Wait a minute. That doesn't make sense. I haven't touched my bag all day. I never put my cell in there let alone any other things that I consider important. Why the hell was it in there?

I scratched my head.

This doesn't make sense. Something is going on here. Somebody must have touched it, but who?

"Shit," I said as I made my way back outside.

I climbed into my car and drove to the restaurant.

Who the hell was messing with my stuff? They must have done something...

"Sasuke-kun!" my date called as she waved while I pulled into the parking lot.

I have a bad feeling about this..

"Ne, ne, Let's go over there!" she said as she linked her arm with mine.

I groaned.

I _hate _dates.

"Sit here!" she said as she patted the chair next to her.

"Hn." Did I mention I _hate _dates?

"What can I get you?" a waitress said as she stood in front of our table.

"I want a salad with french dressing!" my date said too cheerfully

The waitress turned her gaze to me, and in an instant her mouth dropped. I smirked in return making her face turn red.

"W-what would you like s-sir?" she stuttered.

"Just a plate of spaghetti. Hold the meat," I answered giving her a wink without my date seeing.

Her face turned even more red as she turned around and walked to the back.

I rolled my eyes as I looked back over at my date. She obviously thought that was a cue to start babbling because once our eyes met she started talking nonstop. She didn't even notice that I took out my cell midway through her talking.

"Here is your food," the waitress said as she came back with out food without making eye-contact with me, her face still red.

I took the plates from her hands when I heard a loud voice calling my name from the entryway.

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing?"

I looked over and about dropped my plate. There standing in the door was a guy wearing a mini-skirt and high heels. He was wearing so much makeup that he was making my eyes hurt.

"Who are you?" I replied as my date sat there with her mouth open along with the hovering waitress.

"Don't act like you don't know! I'm Chris! We have Pre-calculus together!"

Oh, shit. Now I remember him. He's the guy who sits in the back who keeps checking me out and attempts to flirt with me when were near each other. Does he not get the picture that I'm not gay?

"And? What do you want? I'm busy," I replied glaring him down.

"We're supposed to be having a date here," he said looking over at my date, "Who's this bitch?"

My eye started to twitch while my date spit out her drink. "What!" she yelled, "You're gay?"

I turned to her and growled. "No. I don't even know what he's talking about." I turned my glare back to him. "I never set up a date with you."

"Yes, you did! Look!" he said as he pulled out his cell, and as I looked at the number it was no doubt that the text came from my cellphone. So somebody _did _touch my damn phone. _Shit. _

"I didn't send it," I declared.

"Then what about the number? Are you in denial of your feelings? Are you embarrassed?" he turned his gaze to my date. "Or is this bitch putting you up to it?"

She slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "What is your deal? Obviously Sasuke would never send that text to you! After all he is straight and is with me!" she replied angrily as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Then explain this!" he said as photos of me practically nude were displayed across his screen.

I never even took those god damn pictures. Somebody is setting me up and who ever is going to get their ass kicked.

The waitress gasped as her face turned red along with my date. She turned to me as she got a hold of herself. "You obviously photoshopped them or something! You must have stalked Sasuke-kun! You are such a freak!"

He grimaced. "Sasuke is with me bitch!"

"No, he isn't!" And that's when it happened. They started to bicker and fight for almost 30 minutes. As they would fight they would attempt to slap each other failing every time. Finally though they gave up and turned to me to settle the matter.

"Did you-" they said in unison, "send those text messages?"

I glared at them. "I didn't. Now leave me the fuck alone. I don't know who did!"

"You're lying! We had such a good conversation!" Chris said.

I grimaced. "No, we didn't. Quit fantasizing."

And as I said that Chris grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of my seat and gave me a kiss. I shivered in disgust as everyone else in the restaurant stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. Some even had their phones out taking pictures.

I pushed him away gasping for air while I tried to hold back my vomit. The restaurant started to whisper and give us weird stares as I turned around and punched Chris in the face. My date gasped as the waitress ran to the back. I cracked my knuckles and was about to punch him again when I was suddenly held back by some of the customers.

I growled and gave them a glare as I managed to get myself out of their grasp to get my jacket. I laid the money for the food on the table and walked out ignoring the calls of my date. I didn't give a fuck. Once I made it to the door I took a deep breath. I started to look at my cell to see if anything else had been done and once I was satisfied that nothing else was done I said...

"I'm going to fucking _kill _someone."

* * *

**Alrighty I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review! And I hope I can give you guys a new chapter soon!**


End file.
